Meri Khamoshi
by dareya.chk
Summary: Kiski khamoshi hai yeah.. Jane ke liye peep into the story...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey all….. how are you guys…. I'm back again with a new story….. hope you all will like it as other stories….**

 **So here is the next chapter …**

 **In bureau:**

Person on a call: tumne mujhe itni subha subha call kyu kiya…..

Women: wo mujhe apse ek jaruri baat karni hai…

Person: lekin mai iss waqt baat nahi karsaktha…..

Women: par baat bohut jaruri hai….

Person: asi konsi baat hai jo tumhe abhi karni hai…. mai tumse sham ko ghar akhe miltha hu….abhi phone rakho…. And then he cut the call….. and went to his work….

Women: ab mai kya karu….. mujhe jana hoga….. par inhe bole baagair mai kase jaao…. Par jana tho jaruri hai… she took a breath and went….

 **In bureau:**

All was busy in work… abhijeet and daya went to forensic lab to collect some information…..

 **Forensic lab:**

Abhijeet smiling: hello tarika ji… kasi hai ap…..

Tarika smiling: tik hu mai….. tum kase ho abhijeet…..

Abhijeet: mai bhi tik hu… and smiled… and was lost in her eyes…

Daya: zyada ghor ne ki zarurat nahi hai ussa…. Meri bhehan hai wo…..

Abhijeet: ab…. Wo… mai…. mai kaha ghor raha hu ussa… daya and tarika are brothers and sisters…tarika parents had adopted daya…..

Daya: acha…

Abhijeet blushing: ab… haan….

Daya: wase jo kam ke liye aye hai…. ussa karle…..

Abhijeet: haan… haan kyu nahi…. In low tone….. ek din mera bhi waqt ayega…. Tab bolunga mai tujhe….. jab dekho tab kabab mai haadi bantha hai…

Daya: kuch kaha tu ne….

Abhijeet: maine…. Nahi… maine kaha kuch kaha hai…..

Daya: tho phir chale….

Abhijeet: haan… haan chalo….. they were about to go… but stopped and was shocked to see tarika fell down…. They ran near her…..

Daya caught her: tarika…. Tarika….

Abhijeet serious tone: maine maana kiya tha na issa kam pe aneke liye….. tum sunthe kyu nahi ho….

Salukhe: abhijeet inn baatao ke liye yeah waqt nahi hai….. phele pani lekar aao…. Abhijeet went and brought water and splashed on her face….. after few minutes she gained conscious…. They made her sit on chair…

Salukhe: kase feel kar rahi ho tum ab…..

Tarika week tone: tik…. Tik hu sir mai…..

Abhijeet serious tone: tik hu…. Kya tik ho…. Maine tumhe maana kiya tha na kam pe ane se…. tho phir kya zarurat thi tumhe aneki…. Doctor ne tumhe rest lene ke liye kaha tha na… tho phir tum rest kyu nahi lethi….. tum abhi bhi tik nahi ho tarika….. samjhthi kyu nahi ho tum…..

Tarika: abh…. Abhijeet mai tik hu…. Aur…. Aur mai ghar mai nahi reha sakthi….. mujhe ….. mujhe haar waqt wahi khayal athe hai…. akele mai mujhe dar lagtha hai…. tum sab ko kone se dar lagtha hai…. mai…. mai tum logo ko nahi kho sakthi….. mujhe…. Mujhe dar…. Dar lagtha hai… she shivered….. abhijeet hugged her….. tears flowed down her eyes….. mujhe…. Mujhe akela nahi rehana…. Mujhe…. Mujhe akelepan se dar… dar lagtha hai…. she shivered….

Abhijeet patting her back: nahi…. Nahi tarika… tum… tum akele nahi ho…. Hum sab yahi par hai….. kisi ko kuch bhi nahi hoga…. tum chinta maat karo….. acha ab ghar chalo…. Tumhe aram ki zarurat hai…. chalo….

Tarika: nahi… mujhe…. Mujhe ghar nahi jana… mai yahi rahungi…..

Abhijeet: par tarika….

Salukhe: abhijeet issa yahi rehane do… ghar jake akeli rahegi yeah… issa se acha hai yeah yahi par aram kare…. Hum sab honge na yaha par….

Abhijeet: tik he sir….

Salukhe: acha ab tum jao…. Mai hu na yaha par…. Mai iska khayal rakhunga…. Tum jao….

Abhijeet nodded…. And then he looked for daya…. But he was not there….. abhijeet left and searched for daya…. He was not there…. Then he went canteen… and found daya there…

Abhijeet: daya tu yaha…. Mai tera liye pura bureau chan maar raha tha…..

Daya was quiet…..

Abhijeet: tarika tik hai daya….

Daya looked him: tik hai…. kya tik hai abhijeet…. Tu ne…. tu ne dekha nahi wo kase….. kase dar jathi hai…. choti choti baatao par dar jathi hai wo…. Uss haadse ke baad wo akele rehane se bhi darthi hai…..

Abhijeet: daya jo kuch bhi hua tha wo sab uske akho ke samne hua hai….. aur wo aaj bhi unn baatao se darthi hai…. tumhe kho ne se darthi hai…. mujhe kho ne se darthi hai… hum sab se dur hone ka dar hai ussa… ussa thoda waqt chahiye…. Thoda time do…. Wo kudh sambhal legi apne apko…..

Daya nodded…

Abhijeet: acha chal ab….. and then they went into bureau….. all was engaged in work…. Tarika came…..

Abhijeet: tarika tum yaha…. Kya hua…. Tum tik tho ho…. Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho….. tumhe tho aram karna chahiye…

Tarika: kon sa jawab phele du…

Abhijeet: kyaaaaa…

Tarika: ab…. Ab tum itne sare sawal ek saat puchoge tho mai kon sa jawab du…phele…..

Purvi: tarika tum wo sab chodo…. Abhijeet bhai na kuch zyada hi chinta kar rahe hai…. unhe chodo…. Yeah bolo ki tum yaha aur wo bhi itni subha subha…..

Tarika: haan…. wo mai lab mai bore horahi thi…. koi kam nahi hai tho soch yaha ake coffee pilu tum sab ke saat…..

Sachin: chalo yeah achi baat hai…. mai abhi coffee maangatha hu….. and he called to canteen and ordered coffee… all sat and was chit chatting…..

After few minutes acp sir came and saw them chatting….

Acp: tum sab yaha kam band karke kya kar rahe ho….

Abhijeet signalled towards tarika: wo sir kuch kass kam nahi tha…. Tho hum coffee pe rahe the…..

Acp: acha acha tikhe…. Tho phir pilo apni coffee…. Mai cabin mai chaltha hu…. He was about to go but stopped listening….

Tarika: sir ap bhi join hoyena humhare saat….. ap bhi coffee pijiye….

Acp: acha chalo….. and then all was again in chit chat…

Acp: arey daya yeah Nikhil kaha par hai …. Dekhai nahi deraha hai….

Daya: wo sir Nikhil ka call aya tha….. bol raha tha ki ussa thoda kam hai…. tho wo subha akhe phir wapas gaya hai….. dopher tak ajayega sir….

Acp: acha tikhe… they were all busy in there talk…. a women came inside and was confused to see all chatting…. But she was not able to see their faces…. As their back was towards entrance…..

Women confused: senior inspector shreya reporting on duty sir…. All turned towards her and three people were shocked to see her….

Three people: tum…

Acp: abhijeet daya sachin tum janthe ho issa…..

Daya nervous: ab wo…. Wo Sir mai aur shreya training ke dino se ek dusre ko janthe hai….. shreya just stared him….

Acp: acha….. par abhijeet tum kase janthe ho issa….

Abhijeet: sir hum dono ek saal phele mila tha jab mai delhi conference attended karne gaya tha tab….. yeah bhi uss conference mai aai thi….. shreya looked him and smiled….

Acp: acha… aur sachin tum kase janthe ho issa…..

Sachin serious tone: sir yeah wo…..

Shreya: bhehan hu mai inki...….. all was shocked…..

Purvi: what…..? par sachin apne kaha ki apka koi nahi hai…..

Shreya: jutt kaha inhone ….. haina bhai…

Sachin shouted: mai tera bhai nahi hu…..

Shreya: apke bolne se yeah sach nahi hoga…..

Sachin: kyu aai ho tum yaha par…..

Shreya: mai yaha nahi ana chathi thi…. par kya karu…. Kam ke samne majbur thi…..

Sachin: kam…. Kam ke liye yaha par aai hai na….. tho phir apne kam se matlab rakh….. mujse ristha jodne ki khosih maat karna….

Shreya: ristha tho tabhi jud gaya tha bhai hum dono ka… jiss din hum dono ne ek saat iss duniya mai kaadam rakha tha tabhi hum dono ke risthe judd gaye the….. sachin and shreya are twin brothers and sisiter… 5minutes of difference between both…. Sachin was elder…

Sachin: par wo ristha teen saal phele tumne thod diya tha…..

Shreya: maine….. maine nahi thoda bhai…. apne kudh thode the mujse sare risthe…..

Sachin: risthe tutt ne ka karan tum kudh ho….

Shreya was silent…. She knows anything talking now is waste….. she went near acp…..

Shreya giving her appointment letter: mera yaha par transfer hua hai delhi se….. yeah mera appointment letter hai sir….

Acp took the letter: welcome to cid Mumbai….

Shreya: thank you sir…. And he introduced her to all…. And then he introduced tarika…

Acp: shreya yeah hai tarika….. humhari forensic doctor…..

Shreya shakes hand with her: hi….. nice to meet you…..

Tarika: same here…..

Shreya: I think apko rest aur peace of mind ki zarurat hai….. … all was shocked….

Purvi: apko kase pata ki tarika ko rest karna chahiye….

Shreya smiled lightly: Issa dekh kar koi bhi Bol saktha hai…

Freddy: Tarika ko dekh kar tumhe pata chal Gaya ki ussa rest ki jarurat hai..…..

Shreya: haan… Tears formed in her eyes… Jab chot lagthi hai tho sharir ko taklif hothi hai… Lekin jab risthe dur hothe hai tho dard sirf dil ko nahi hotha… Dard tho Uss tuthe dil ke saat saat zindagi ko bhi khatam kar dethi hai… to tarika… mai janthi hu ki mujhe tumhare maamlemai nahi bolna chahiye….. par bole baagair nahi rehasakthi….. tarika tumhe dekh kar mai yeah tho samjh gai ki tum pareshan ho…par iss taraha pareshan hone se humhari pareshaniya tik nahi hothi… apne pareshaniyo se ladna chahiye….

Tarika smiled: shayad ap tik khe rahi ho….. mai kuch zyada hi soch rahi hu….. agar mai apne pareshaniyo ko sambhal paungi tho hosaktha hai ki mai tik hojao…..

Shreya: shayad nahi…. Tum bilkul tik hojaogi….. infact tum bilkul tik ho…. Bas thoda sa mehanat karna hai tumhe pura tik hone ke liye…..

Tarika nodded…

Acp: acha chalo sab kam pe lag jao… chalo…..

And then all went back to their work….. tarika went to lab…

It was lunch time… all went to canteen….

 **Canteen:**

All was present there….. but sachin was not happy to see shreya there… he was about to go but stopped listening…..

Shreya: kisi aur pe gussa khane par maat uttariye…. Ab tho apni aadathe baadaliye…..

Sachin serious tone: maine tumse kaha ki mujse ristha jodne ki kosihis maat karo….. jitna mujse dur rahogi utna hi tumhare liye acha hai…..

Shreya acting as if she got scared by him: ooooo….. mai tho dar gai….. and smiled….

Sachin: shreyaaaa…

Shreya: chilane se mai nahi darne wali….. sachin was about to say but was cut…..

Purvi: sachin please….. baat ka baathangad maat banao…..

Shreya: samjao inhe…. Kam se kam tumhare samjane se samajh jaye yeah….. sachin was about to say but…

Purvi: shreya mam please…

Shreya: ok…..

Tarika: wase shreya Daya bhai ap dono tho training mai saat the na…. tho apko nahi pata tha ki sachin shreya ka bhai hai….

Daya down head: nahi pata tha mujhe….

Tarika: ashe kase nahi pata…..

Shreya: tarika actually meri aur bhai ki training alag alag jaga hui thi….. meri training Ahmedabad mai hua tha tho mai apne nanna naani ke saat Ahmadabad mai reha ke ki thi…. aur bhai ka delhi mai maa papa ke saat…

Pankaj: mam….. sachin sir ne kaha ki unka koi nahi hai….. tho phir apke parents….

Shreya: wo….

Sachin: maar gaye wo….. aur wo bhi iski wajase…. maar diya issne unhe….. teen saal phele maar diya hai isne unko…all was shocked….. shreya had tears in eyes…. She went from there…..

Purvi: sachin yeah kya bolrahe ho tum….. hosh mai tho ho tum….

Sachin: puri hosh mai hu mai….. iski wajase mera parents nahi rahe….. agar yeah nahi hothi tho wo mera saat hothe aaj….. saying this he went from there…. All was shocked… Shreya without a word left from there with tears in eyes…. all had their lunch and went back to bureau….

 **Bureau:**

All came back and saw shreya was not there…. Daya looked for her but she was not there…. He was about to go but stopped seeing shreya coming with tarika….

Daya: tarika tum yaha….

Tarika: haan bhai wo mai aur shreya bas ashe hi baate karthe karthe yaha agai….

Daya: acha…..

Tarika: acha bhai ab mai chalthi hu….. she was about to go but stopped listening….

Person: arey yeah kya…. Meri dost itni jaldi jarahi hai…. wo bhi mujse mile bagair…..

Tarika turned and saw Nikhil: Nikhil tu….. wase tu subhaa se kaha tha…..

Nikhil: wo thoda kam tha….. issiliye … he was not able to say further seeing shreya there…..

Tarika followed is gaze: Nikhil kya hua….. tum… but was cut….

Nikhil: tu yaha kya kar rahi hai…. and then looked sachin who was fuming in anger…..

Shreya: mera transfer hua hai yaha… Nikhil was shocked….

Daya: tum janthe ho shreya ko…..

Nikhil: ab…. Haan sir….. wo bachpan se hum dost hai….. par…. Looked sachin…. And became quiet….

Shreya: mujhe thoda kam hai….. saying this she went from there….

Tarika: par…. Par kya Nikhil….

Nikhil: kuch nhai tarika….. wo…. Mai abhi aya… and then he went back of shreya…..

Shreya went to parking lot….. Nikhil followed her…..

Nikhil: shreyaaa… shreya's back was towards him…. She rubbed her tears and turned towards him….

Nikhil: tujhe kya lagtha hai….. ansu pochne se mujhe pata nahi chalega ki tu roo rahi hai…..

Shreya: arey nahi yaar….. wo mai tho shayad….. shayad ankh mai kuch chalagaya tha…..

Nikhil: jutt bolna kab se sikha hai tu ne…

Shreya: jab se sach chupana shikha hai…..

Nikhil: tho phir sach kyu nahi bolthi….

Shreya: nahi bolsakthi mai…..

Nikhil: shreya iss taraha sach chupane se phicle teen saal se tu akeli rahi hai…..

Shreya: shayad meri kismat mai aage ki zindagi bhi akelapan hi likha hai….

Nikhil: matlab tu kabhi sach nahi bolegi…. Shreya was silent…

Nikhil nodded his head in disappointment: na tho mai tujhe samjha saktha hu…. Na tera bhai ko….

Shreya: tu samjha nahi saktha…. Par bhai ka khayal tho rakh saktha hai….. bas tu wo ek kam kar de mera liye…. mujhe aur kuch nahi chahiye…..

Nikhil: aur tu…..

Shreya smiled in pain and moved from there….. abhijeet and daya was listening there talks….. they looked each other and then went from there….

As no case was reported all went to home…..

 **In a house:**

Women was busy cooking in kitchen… she completed her work….. and was about to go to her room but stopped hearing door bell…. She went and opened the door….

Women: ap agai….

Man serious: kyu nahi ana chahiye mujhe…..

Women smiled lightly: yeah apse kisne kaha….. he came and sat on couch…. Women brought water and gave him….

Man took glass from her and sat quiet…..

Women: khana baangaya hai…. laga du…..

Man: mujhe bukh nahi hai….

Women: par mujhe tho bohut bhuk lagi hai…..

Man: tho phir tum khalo…. Mai jaraha hu…. He was about to go but she stopped him…

Women: mujpar gussa khane par maat utariye please…..

Man turned and in serious tone: shreyaaaaa… haath chodo…. Shreya left him…..

Shreya: mujhe pata hai ki ap gussa mai ho… par…. But was cut….

Man: gussa…. Mai gusse mai hu…. Ek tho tumne mujhe baataya bhi nahi ki tum Mumbai agai ho Aur upper se tumhara transfer yaha CID mai hua hai…..

Shreya downed her head: maine apse khene ki bohut khosih ki… par….

Man: par….

Shreya: par ap pichle ek mahine se mission par the tho bata nahi pai… Apke aneke baad bolna chathi thi Lekin moka nahi mila Aur subha jab bureau ana tha tho maine apse baat karne ki kosihs ki….. lekin apne meri baat nahi suni….

Man: shreya tumhe pata hai ki mai jab bureau mai hotha hu tho mujhe baat karne ko nahi hotha hai….. sab hothe hai waha par…. Agar kisi ko pata chalgaya ki hum dono ke bich kya ristha hai…. tho tum janthi ho ki kya hoga…..

Shreya: pata hai mujhe….. lekin mai kya karthi…. Apse kahi dino se baat karne ki kosihs kar rahi thi… par baat hui hi nahi….

Man: kya karu mai…. Phela mission uske baad tarika ki tabiyat tik nahi hai….. pareshan tha…..

Shreya: sorry… mujhe samjhna chahiye tha…..

Man: koi baat nahi…. Ab khana milega…. Bohut bhuk lagi hai….. shreya smiled…..

Shreya: acha chaliye….. and then they had dinner and he sat in living room and shreya was cleaning the table….. he was staring her… shreya came out after her work….. and saw him starring…..

Shreya came and sat on couch: kya hua…. Ashe kyu dekh rahe hai….

Man: tumne mujhe baataya kyu nahi ki sachin tumhara bhai hai….

Shreya: baata ne se kya faida….. she became sad…..

Man: kyu itne gussa mai hai sachin tumse… kya hua tha….. maa papa ki moot kase hui….

Shreya was silent…..

Man: shreya mai tumse kuch puch raha hu…. Bolo kya baat hai…. iss taraha khamosh rehane ka kya matlab hai….

Shreya: chodiye na….. konsi baate lekar baait gai ap….

Man: shreya bolo baat kya hai…. he shouted loud….. itne saalo se tum sirf khamosh ho…. Ab tho sach bolo…

Shreya: humhari shaadi ki wajase wo gussa hai mujse ….

Man was shocked….

Man: kyaaaaa….. sachin ko pata hai ki tumhari aur meri shaadi….. he was not able to say further…

 **Tho kon hai yeah man…..**

 **Kiske saat hui hai shreya ki shaadi….**

 **Kiske saat hui hai shreya ki shaadi ki sachin itne gussa mai hai shreya se…..**

 **Kyu sachin shreya ko apne maa papa ki moot ka zimedar samjh raha hai…..**

 **Kya hua hai…..**

 **Janeke liye…. please do REIVEW….**

 **And let me know that shall I continue the story or not…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys... How r u all... Here is the next chapter... Hope u all like as always...

They both had dinner and he sat in living room and shreya was cleaning the table….. he was staring her… shreya came out after her work….. and saw him starring…..

Shreya came and sat on couch: kya hua…. Ashe kyu dekh rahe hai….

Man: tumne mujhe baataya kyu nahi ki sachin tumhara bhai hai….

Shreya: baata ne se kya faida….. she became sad…..

Man: kyu itne gussa mai hai sachin tumse… kya hua tha….. maa papa ki moot kase hui….

Shreya was silent…..

Man: shreya mai tumse kuch puch raha hu…. Bolo kya baat hai…. iss taraha khamosh rehane ka kya matlab hai….

Shreya: chodiye na….. konsi baate lekar baait gai ap….

Man: shreya bolo baat kya hai…. he shouted loud….. itne saalo se tum sirf khamosh ho…. Ab tho sach bolo…

Shreya: humhari shaadi ki wajase wo gussa hai mujse ….

Man was shocked….

Man: kyaaaaa….. sachin ko pata hai ki tumhari aur meri shaadi….. he was not able to say further…... He was in shock...

Shreya looked him shocked and she smiled- nahi... Unhe nahi pata...

Man- shreya ye koi mazak ka waqt nahi hai... Jo pucha hai uska javab do... Aur ye haas na band Karo...

Shreya- mai mazak nahi kar rahi hu...

Man- acha agar ye mazak nahi hai tho kya hai... Abhi abhi tumne kaha ki sachin tumse gussa hai humhari shaa... But was cut...

Shreya- haan Maine kaha tha ki wo gussa hai humhari shaadi se... Par unhe nahi pata ki meri shaadi apse hui hai...

Man took a breath- tho ab kya karna hai socha hai tumne...

Shreya- socha tho hai... Par pata nahi ismai ap mera kitna saat denga...

Man- shreya tumhe pata hai na... Aaj tak humne ye sach kyu chupaya hai...

Shreya- janthi hu mai... Ye sach humne Tarika ke liye chupaya hai... Ussa agar humhara sach pata chala tho ussa bohut bura lagega ussa yeah jankar ki apne ussa se humhari shaadi ki baat chupai hai... Phele hi uski tabiyat tik nahi hai...upper se humhara sach pata chala tho ussa bohut dukh hoga...

Man- haan shreya... Par hum kya kare...

Shreya- karna kya hai... Maine lawyer se baat karli hai... Unhone kaha ki do mahino mai Sab tik hojayega... Humhari talak(divorce) hojayegi... Said in low tone... Tab humhe kisi ko batane ki zarurat nahi padegi ki hum dono ki kabhi shaadi bhi hui thi...

Man down head- shreya tumhe kya lagtha hai... Ye Sab jaruri hai... Matlab ye divorce jaruri hai...

Shreya was shocked by the question- tho kya ap Sab ko sach bata sakthe hai ki mai ap ki patni hu...

Man looked her- shreya mai... But was cut by his phone ring...

On call...

Man- hello...

...

Man- haan wo kam mai hu...

...

Man- bas nikal raha hu... Chalo bye... Call cut...

Man- shreya wo...but was cut...

Shreya smiling- it's okay... Pata hai mujhe... Jaye... Wo pareshan honge apke liye... Apke dost infact dost se baadkar Jo hai wo... Said while smiling... Man smiled and tried to hug her but...

Shreya stop him- it's okay I'm fine... Ap jaye... He nodded and left... Shreya was lost in thoughts and went to sleep...

Next day in bureau...

All reached bureau except Shreya... She went to HQ to submit her joining file... All was busy in work... Daya was reading a file and was moving here and there... He was lost in file that he he had not observed the person coming front... And he collided with the person... She was about to fall but Daya caught her through her waist to support her... He was lost in her eyes... Same was with shreya... This eyes lock was observed by Abhijeet... He smiled seeing Daya lost in her eyes... He cleared his throat by this dareya came out of eye lock...

Daya- tum tik ho shreya...

Shreya- haan Daya mai tik hu... Thank you for helping me...

Daya smiling- your welcome... Shreya smiled and moved...

Abhijeet- kya baat hai... Bohut helping velping horahi hai... Said giving a mischievous look...

Daya- ab... Asa kuch nahi hai... Mai tho bas uski help kar raha tha...

Abhijeet- acha achaa achaaaa... Smiled And then he moved to his desk...

Days passed and it's been almost one month Shreya joined here but the clashes between her and Sachin was still not normal..

All was busy in bureau but was disturbed by a call...

Purvi- hello... Cid bureau...

...

Purvi- khoon... Tikhe hum athe hai... Call cut... She informed all but was again cut by other call...

Nikhil- cid bureau...

...

Nikhil- khoon... Kaha par... Tikhe hum athe hai... Call cut...

Nikhil- sir ek aur khoon hua hai...

Acp- do do khoon... Ab humhe do teams mai alag hona hoga... Abhijeet tum nikhil purvi freddy jao... Daya shreya sachin but was cut...

Sachin- sir mai Abhijeet ke saat jathi hu...(here sachin is also a senior so he doesn't call Daya and Abhijeet as sir... And even shreya bcz she is also a senior)...

Acp- par sachin... But was cut...

Daya- koi baat nahi sir... Wase bhi shreya hai na... Hum do seniors hai tho sachin ko Abhijeet ke saat jana chahiye... Wo akela hai na... Said looking shreya from corner of his eyes... Shreya had tears in eyes but she controlled herself...

Acp- acha tikhe... Daya shreya Pankaj nikhil chale jayenga... And then all left... Acp went to attend a meeting...

Crime scene 1(Daya team)...

Shreya was checking body as the person dead was a 30 years lady... Daya was talking to his husband... Nikhil and Pankaj was checking house and outside...

Daya- tho ap kaha the jab apki biwi ka khoon hua hai Mr vishal...

Vishal- mai shehar she bhahar tha ek business meeting attend karne Gaya tha... Aaj subha jab aya tho ye Sab...

Daya- ok... Kisi par shak hai...

Vishal- nahi...

Daya- tikhe... And then they send body to forensic lab... And then they left to bureau... All was busy in two cases that they had no time to talk with each other... Like this the day has end... It's time to leave...

Purvi- bhai chale bohut late hogaya hai...

Abhijeet- haan purvi... (Purvi and Abhijeet are own brother and sister) ( Daya and Tarika are brother and sister)

Abhijeet- Daya tu nahi araha hai...

Daya- nahi abhi... Mujhe thoda kam hai... Tum jao...mai thodi der mai chala jaunga...

Abhijeet- tikhe jaldi chale jana... He was about to live but saw shreya...

Abhijeet- arey shreya tum bhi abhi tak ho... Tumhe nahi jana kya... Daya looked Shreya working on her pc…

Shreya- haan Abhijeet wo mujhe bhi thoda kam hai Aaj ke case ka... Tum jao mai chali janungi... Abhijeet saw Daya from corner of his eyes and saw him staring Shreya. He nodded and he left with purvi and Tarika... As Daya will be late so he took Tarika with him...

It was around 10 all had left except dareya... Daya complete his work and was ready to leave but saw shreya still working...

Daya- kya hua shreya abhi tak khatam nahi hua kya kam...

Shreya- bas khatam hone wala hai... Apka hogaya...

Daya- haan shreya...

Shreya- tikhe tho phir ap start hojaye... Mai bhi ye complete karke nikal thi hu...

Daya- tikhe mai bhi tumhare saat ruktha hu... Jab tumhara complete hojayega tho hum dono saat mai nikal the hai...

Shreya- Daya it's okay mai chali jaungi...

Daya- shreya tum time waste kar rahi ho mera bhi Aur tumhara bhi... Shreya smiled as she know that Daya won't listen to her... She completed her work...

Shreya- acha ab chale... Hogaya hai...

Daya smiled- haan chalo... They both came to parking lot...

Shreya- ooo no... Mai apna car tho garage mai diya tha subha... Usne kaha ki sham ko lekar jao... Lekin ab tho garage close hoga...

Daya- don't worry mai tumhe chod dunga...

Shreya- nahi Daya tumhe phele hi bohut late hua hai... Aur Tarika bhi tumhara wait karthi hogi...

Daya- koi late nahi hoga... Aur rahi baat Tarika ki tho... Tarika purvi aur Abhijeet ke saat unke ghar gai hai... Mujhe late hua na isliye...

Shreya- ooo...

Daya- tho ab chale madam... Shreya smiled and they started...

In car...

Both was silent... Daya thought to talk to her...

Daya- shreya...

Shreya- haan Daya...

Daya- shreya mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai... Wo sachin... But was cut...

Shreya- Daya please mujhe pata hai ki ap kya baat karna chathe par please mujhe iss baremai koi baat nahi karni...

Daya- par shreya meri baat tho suno... Hum ek dusre ko tab se janthi hai jab hum dono ne ek saat iss journey ko start kiya tha... Hum dono ek dusre ko humhare training ke dinose janthi hai... Jantha hu ki Tab mai aur aaj mai bohut kuch baadal Gaya hai mujhe pata hai... Aaj phele jasa kuch nahi raha hai... Par kam se kam jo ristha hum dono ke bhich ... But was cut by Daya phone ring...

In call...

Daya- haan Abhijeet...

Abhijeet - Daya kaha ho...in tensed...

Daya- mai bas nikal Gaya hu... Wo... But was cut...

Abhijeet - Daya jaldi City hospital ajao... Tarika ki tabiyat phirse kharab hogaya hai... Achanak se wo bhehos hogai hai ghar mai... Hum ussa hospital lekar aye hai...

Daya shocked- kya... Mai abhi atha hu... Call cut...

Shreya- kya hua Daya...tum itne pareshan kyu ho...

Daya- wo Tarika ki tabiyat karab hua hai... Hospital mai hai wo...

Shreya- kya... Jaldi chalo Daya... Humhe jana chahiye... Daya nodded and they went to hospital...

In hospital...

They both reached and saw purvi and Abhijeet outside...

Daya rushed to Abhijeet- abhi kya hua... Tarika bhehos kase hui...

Abhijeet- Daya wo abhi Tik hai... Usne kaal se apni tablets nahi liya hai... Uska course bich mai rukhne ki wajase wo bhehos hogai hai...

Daya- mai tho dar Gaya tha... Agar ussa kuch hua tho mai nahi Ji saktha... Wo meri shirf bhehan nahi hai... Maa se bhi baad kar hai... Tears flowed down his eyes...

Abhijeet- don't worry abhi wo tik hai... Daya nodded... Abhijeet observed shreya there...

Abhijeet- shreya tum yaha...

Shreya was about to say but Daya spoke- wo mai Issa ghar chodne jaraha tha... Iski car garage mai hai... Itne mai tumhara call aya hai taru ke bharemai tho hum dono yaha agai hai...

Abhijeet nodded and looked shreya from corner of his eyes and then looked Daya...

Abhijeet- shreya tumhe ghar jana chahiye... Hum yaha par hai na...

Shreya- no problem Abhijeet mai yaha par rukh thi hu tum Sab ke saat...

Daya- nahi shreya tum jao... Hum sambhal lenge...

Shreya- nahi Daya.. Mai rukh thi hu…

Daya- shreya tum Kyu taklif lerahi ho. Hum Sab hai na tum ghar jao…

Shreya- Daya Mujhe pata hai ki tum Sab ho yaha but it's ok mai yaha rukthi hu…

Daya- par Shreya …but was cut...

Abhijeet- ek minute guys iss taraha bhehas karne se Kuch nahi hoga… shreya ek kam Karo tum aur purvi aaj ke liye humhare ghar jao... Kaal subha ajana Tarika ka discharge bhi hojayega... Wase bhi Purvi bhi bohut taki hui hai

Daya- haan ye tik rahega... Shreya tum aur purvi ghar jao...

Shreya- par Daya...

Abhijeet- please shreya...

Shreya- okay... Purvi chale... Purvi nodded... They where about to move but stopped by Daya voice...

Daya- shreya ek minute meri car lekar jao... Itni raat ko taxi nahi milegi... Shreya smiled and took keys from Daya and left to Abhijeet home with purvi...

Abhijeet home...

Shreya and purvi reached home...

Purvi- come in mam... Purvi is small than shreya as sachin and shreya are twins... And shreya is senior...

Shreya- purvi please don't call me mam... U can call me shreya...

Purvi- no how can I... Ap mujse baade hai...

Shreya- acha tho mai tumse baadi hu tho tum mujhe di bhula sakthi ho... And on duty u can call me mam... Purvi was about to say but shreya cut her... No more bhehas purvi... Purvi smiled... Okay di...

Purvi- acha di ap yaha mera kamre mai so jaye... Mai Bhai ke kamre mai so jathi hu... Shreya nodded...purvi took out her cloths to shreya... She changed and lyed on bed...

A/N: so how is the chapter... Hope u all liked it...

Please do REVIEW...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys.. How are you all... Thank you for the reviews...

Happy Makara Sankranthi to all...

Here is the next chapter...

Purvi Shreya subha uttkar ready hojathe hai Aur breakfast lekar hospital Jathe hai...

In hospital...

Abhijeet sat beside Tarika bed holding her hand... Tarika was still unconscious... Daya was sleeping on couch... Purvi Shreya entered room and saw them and smiled seeing them like that...

Shreya PoV- kitna pyaar hai Abhijeet ke ankho mai Tarika ke liye... Kase parishan lag raha tha kaal Tarika ko lekar jab mai aur Daya yaha par aye the tho... She looked Daya and smiled... He was half lying on couch and half down... Aur ek yeah Daya... Sentimental towards family friends Aur taru ke liye tho pucho maat... Training ke dino mai rooz Tarika ke baremai boltha tha... Meri bhehan yeah, meri bhehan wo... She smiled lightly... She came out of thoughts by Purvi voice...

Purvi- kaha kho gai ap di...

Shreya looked her- haan.. Kahi nahi...

Purvi smiling- acha tikhe mai inhe utta dethi hu.. And then she moved near Daya and waked him.. Daya sat on couch rubbing his eyes and then she woke Abhijeet... He looked Shreya and Purvi...

Abhijeet- arey Shreya Purvi.. Tum dono Itni subha subha agai... Daya had not seen Shreya... As he listened Shreya name he looked her and was lost in her...

Shreya- haan wo humne Socha ki tum dono ko raat baar nind nahi rahi hogi na... Issiliye bas subha hi agai breakfast lekar tum dono ke liye... Taki tum dono ghar jakar thoda Aram karle...

Daya- acha.. Par Itni taklif leni ki kya zarurat hai...

Shreya- pariwar ke liye kiya hua kam taklif nahi hotha...

Daya was again lost in her... This was absorbed by Abhijeet... He looked him frnd comm brother like that and felt weird in his behaviour but kept quite... After sometime Daya Abhijeet wash their face and had breakfast... Tarika came into consciousness... Dr checked her and said every thing is normal and said not to skip the medicine course... Dr left... Abhijeet started firing on Tarika...

Abhijeet shouting- taru kitni baar kaha hai ki apni medicine ki course incomplete maat chodna... Tumhe baat samaj mai nahi athi hai... Kya chathi ho tum... Hum Sab ko chod kar jana chathi ho... He was continuously shouting on her But was cut...

Shreya- you're right Abhijeet... Tarika ko tho sach mai jine ka maan nahi hai... Tho kyu ussa force kar rahe ho tum... Chod do ussa... Karne do jo wo chathi hai…. All was shocked by her words...

Abhijeet seriously- shreya... Jo mhu mai aya wo bolna band Karo... Aur tum janthi kya ho tarika ke health ke baaremai... Tum... But was cut,...

Shreya- Mujhe kuch nahi pata ki Tarika ki kya problem... Par tumhe pata hai... Am I right...

Abhijeet carelessly- haan tho...

Shreya- jab tumhe pata hai ki ussa kya chahiye Aur kya nahi... Tho uska usmai saat kyu nahi dethe tum... Tumhe kya lagtha hai iss taraha chilane se problem ka solution miljayega... Agar Asa soch the ho tho wo galat hai... Gussa se nahi pyaar se samajo... Pyaar se samjaya koi bhi baat zindagi mai kabhi nahi chuthe ga humse... Tab tak jab tak bagawan ka bhulava nahi aajatha...

Abhijeet- tumhe kya lagtha hai mujhe pyaar se baat karna nahi atha... Mai pyaar se nahi baat kartha... Issa se phele bhi kahi baar Maine pyaar se baat karne ki koshis ki... Par kya hua... Kabhi Sunna isne... Nahi Sunna... Ab dekho kaha hai wo...

Shreya- pyaar se samjana matlab goodmai(lap) bhithakar samjana nahi hotha hai... Daya and Purvi giggled... Tarika smiled shyly...

Daya stood beside Shreya- sahi kaha tumne Shreya... Issa tho sirf goodmai bhithakar baate karna atha hai... Issa tho pata hi nahi hai ki kase samjana chahiye...

Shreya looked Daya and turned facing him- lagtha hai apko bohut pata hai ki kase samja the hai...

Daya smiling- haan mujhe pata hai...

Shreya sarcastically- achaaa... Tho apne kyu nahi samjaya Issa itne dino se...

Daya stammering- aaa.. Ab... Wo... Mai... Maine...

Abhijeet- kya hua... Bolthi band...

Daya covering himself- ab... Maine samjaya tha na Issa...

Shreya pointing Tarika- Ashe samja the hai Daya... He down his head...

Purvi- di inhe maat bolo... Jo bhi hua ismai galthi taru ki hai...

Abhijeet/Daya- haan Shreya... But was cut...

Shreya- stop it guys... Explanation dena band Karo... Behave like an mature persons... She is in suffer... Samajna tum logo ko hai... Issa nahi... I just can't believe ki tum log… But was cut..

Tarika saw Shreya becoming hyper- shreya relax... Ismai in logo ki galthi nahi hai... ap over react kar rahi ho... In Sab ko pata hai ki mera khayal kase rakna hai... ap kya janthi ho... Yeah sab mera kase khayal rakthe hai yeah apko nahi pata... Tho ap in Sab ko Ashe kase Bol sakthi ho... Inko pata hai ki mera khayal kasa rakhna hai apko bolne ki zarurat nahi hai...

Shreya was bit hurt by her rude behavior- sahi kaha tumne... Shayad Maine hi zyada react sorry nahi shayad Maine over react kardiya hai... Mujse bhehathar yeah Sab tumhe samajthe hai... Mai tho bas kaal ki aai hu na... Sorry for interfering in between you guys... Saying this she left from there leaving daya's car keys on table... And went to bureau...

Tarika- Inhe achanak kya hua... Maine asa kya boldiya jo Inhe itna bhura laga... Maine tho bas kaha ki wo nahi janthi kuch bhi…

Purvi- taru tumhe asa nahi bolna chahiye tha... unhone jo bhi kaha tumhari liye hi tho kaha tha...

Voice- kya nahi bolna chahiye tha taru ko...

Purvi- nikhil tum...

Nikhil- haan wo mai taru se Milne aya tha... Subha Shreya ne bataya ki taru ki tabiyat tik nahi hai... Wo hospital mai hai...

Daya- par Shreya ne tumhe phone kyu kiya...

Nikhil- shreya ne nahi... Maine phone kiya tha ussa... Acp sir ne ek file diya tha kaal Shreya ko... Mujhe uski zarurat thi tho subha call kiya tha puchna ke liye ki kaha hai wo file...

Daya- acha...

Nikhil- par hua kya hai... Aur Shreya kaha hai... Usne kaha ki wo hospital hi arahi hai...

Purvi- nik... Actually taru ne Shreya mam se... And said what happened...

Nikhil in low tone- oo God.. Yeah kya hogaya... Daya heard this...

Daya- kya baat hai nikhil... Tum pareshan kyu hogai yeah Sab sun kar...

Nikhil act normal- kuch nahi sir...

Daya placed hand on his shoulder- nikhil humhe pata hai ki Shreya tumhari bachpan ki dost hai... Aur tum uske baaremai bohut kuch janthe ho... Baatao baat kya hai...

Nikhil- sir zyada kuch nahi hai... Jab se Sachin aur shreya ke bich jagada hua hai tab se Shreya akeli paadgai hai... Sachin Uncle aunty ke moot ka zimedar Shreya ko mantha hai... Iss baat se wo Aur bhi tutt gai thi... Kisi se bhi baat nahi karthi thi... Hum Sab se Usne contact karna chod diya... Yaha tak humhe pata nahi chalne diya ki wo kaha rehathi hai kasi hai wo.. Aur phir achanak se uska yaha transfer hua... Aur yaha pe Sachin ka gussa... Akelapan... Tutt gai thi... Pariwar ko kona kya hotha hai ussa se bhehatar koi nahi janthi hai... Kyu ki Aaj agar uski family ke naam par koi hai tho wo hai Sachin par Usne bhi ussa se mhu pher liya hai… Shayad issiliye Tarika ko ase dekh kar ussa apne duk yaad agai honge... Apna akelapan yaad agaya hoga Issiliye Usne asa kaha hoga ap Sab se... Uski taraf se mai maafi mangtha hu...

Abhijeet- nahi koi baat nahi nikhil... Humhe samaj na chahiye tha ussa...

Tarika- yeah Maine kya kardiya... Meri wajase Shreya mam ko kitna dukh hua hoga... Tears formed in her eyes...

Abhijeet hug her- nahi taru tumhari koi galthi nahi hai... Humhe khayal rakhna chahiye tha... Tum yeah Sab baate apne maan par maat laga na... Mai Shreya se baat kartha hu...

Tarika- please tum ek baar baat karlo Abhijeet... Abhijeet nodded... After sometime Tarika got discharged and Purvi left with her and Daya Abhijeet nikhil went to bureau...

Bureau...

Abhijeet Daya nikhil came and saw only Sachin in seat...

Abhijeet- Sachin Sab kaha hai... Looking for Shreya...

Sachin- sir wo Sab log crime scene par Gaye hai... Khoon hua hai...

Daya- tum nahi Gaye...

Sachin- nahi sir...

Abhijeet - kyu Sachin...

Sachin- mujhe kuch kam tha sir...

Abhijeet and Daya looked each other and thought because Shreya was present he might had not gone... Nikhil to understand what might be the problem...

Nikhil- sir acp sir kaha hai...

Sachin- wo kisi meeting mai Gaye hai... Aaj bureau nahi ayenga... Wase Tarika ki tabiyat kasi hai...

Abhijeet- Abhi tik hai wo... And then they all engaged in work...

After sometime Shreya and team came... Body was sent to forensic lab...

Shreya- Pankaj... Tum ek kam Karo... Iss admi ke phone records mangao Aur iske ghar walo ko inform kardo... Pankaj nodded and went... Abhijeet Daya went near Shreya to talk about morning incident...

Daya- shreya wo humhe tumse baat karni thi... Sachin looked them but acted as if he is working... She went to her desk and was checking a file... She had not talked with them...

Abhijeet moved near her- shreya please humhari baat suno...

Shreya looked Abhijeet and Daya- haan wo jo case no- H314 hai uska kya hua... Koi details mile...

Daya- shreya humhe tumse baat karni hai... Please suno tho...

Shreya- jiss kam ke liye yaha athe hai hum wo kam karle... Said in serious tone...

Daya- shreya tum.. But was cut...

Abhijeet- Daya chodo... Baadmai baat karthe hai... Shreya moved from there... Nikhil saw them trying to talk with Shreya...

Canteen...

Shreya sat at corner with her coffee... Nikhil came near her...

Nikhil- shreya...

Shreya- haan nik.. Bol...

Nikhil- kya hua hai tujhe... Kisi Aur pe gussa Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir par kyu nikal rahi hai...

Shreya looked him- acha tho tujhe pata chalgaya hai...

Nikhil- haan pata chal Gaya hai...

Shreya- achi baat hai...

Nikhil- shreya kyu kar rahi hai tu asa... Jo bhi hua wo unjane mai hua hai...

Shreya- unjane mai log sach bolthe hai...

nikhil- Shreya taru ne jo kaha uske liye tu un par gussa Kyu hai. Ek baar unki baat tho sunn Le...

Shreya- sunn kar kya karu... Meri jarurat mera bhai ko hi nahi hai tho kisi Aur ko kya hoga... Mera pura pariwar Bikar Gaya nikhil... Akeli hogai thi... Yaha akar tum Sab se Milne ke baad phir se Asa laga jase mera pariwar mujhe mila... Bhale hi Sachin mujse baat nahi kar raha... Lekin mera samne tho hai... Tum Sab ke pyaar ne mujhe Sab kuch bhulane ka moka deraha tha... Par shayad Maine kuch zyada hi mangliya bagawan se... Issiliye wo mujse gussa hogai Aur yeah Sab hogaya... Koi baat nahi kam se kam Mujhe pata tho chalgaya ki yaha par bhi mera Kuch nahi hai…. Saying this she left from there... Abhijeet and Daya listened and felt bad...

Day was passed... No one was able to talk with Shreya... She left home... Purvi tried to talk with her... She called Shreya...

On call...

Purvi- hello Shreya di.. Mai Purvi...

Shreya- haan Purvi... Bolo..

Purvi- di wo subha... But was cut...

Shreya- acha Tarika kasi hai ab...

Purvi- tik hai... Wo... But was cut...

Shreya- tik hogi... Tum Sab hona...

Purvi- aasa nahi hai di... Wo tho... But was cut...

Shreya- Purvi.. Mujhe ek urgent call araha hai... Mai baad mai baat karthi hu... She cut the call...

Shreya PoV- Mujhe pata hai ki tum kya baat karna chathi ho... Par mai koi baat nahi Sunna chathi... Itne din bhina kisi support ke reha liya... Aage bhi rehalungi... Mai tum Sab ke karib akar phirse tum Sab ko khona nahi chathi... Jo mera nahi hai ussa pane ki khosish nahi karni chahiye Mujhe…. Tears formed in her eyes... She went to her room without having anything...

Daya-Tarika house...

Tarika- lagtha hai bohut hurt hui hai Shreya... Phone call was on speaker... So all heard...

Daya- koi baat nahi... Hum kaal baat karthe hai...

Abhijeet- haan taru... Tum chintha maat Karo...

Next day bureau...

Shreya was first... She came and engaged in yesterday's case... After sometime all came and became busy in work... Daya Abhijeet Purvi tried to talk with her but she ignored them... Sachin was observing all this with silence….

Sachin was confused seeing them all trying to talk with Shreya so he went near nikhil to ask the matter...

Sachin- nikhil yeah Sab kya horaha hai...

Nikhil- yeah mai data update kar raha hu...

sachin- mai iski baat nahi kar raha hu..

Nikhil- tho phir...

Sachin- yeah Sab Meetu(Sachin used to call Shreya as Meetu).. Nikhil was shocked to listen this from Sachin mouth after such a long time...

Nikhil- Meetu...?

Sachin- nahi wo mera matlab Insp Shreya se baat karne ki khosish Kyu kar rahe hai Sab... Kya hua hai... Wo gussa mai bhi lag rahi thi...

Nikhil- acha wo... Kuch nahi taru jab hospital mai thi tho tab.. And said what happened... Ussa lagtha hai ki jab tum.. Sachin saw him seriously... Mera matlab jab uska kudh ka bhai uska nahi raha tho wo dusro se kya ummed lagaye...

Sachin seriously- jab insan galathi kartha hai tho uska natiza bhi bukatna padtha hai.. Aur Aaj ussi galthi ka natiza bhukat rahi hai wo... Saying this he left.. Nikhil nodded his head as no and left... And then like this week passed all was busy in multiple cases no one got time to talk with each other... After a week on Sunday...

Shreya on call...

Shreya- helloooo...

Person- hello Shreya... Mai tumhe hi call karne ki soch raha tha.. Par tumne hi kardiya...

Shreya- wo mujhe kuch baat karni thi...

Person- mujhe bhi... Shreya jo hua... But was cut...

Shreya- Maine yeah batane ke liye call kiya ki aaj lawyer ghar par arahe hai divorce papers lekar... Tho ghar ajana...

Person- tikhe... Par Shreya ek baar…

Shreya- rakthi hu... She cut the call before he speak further...

Shreya house...

It's was 10am... Shreya sat reading newspaper... Bell rang.. She went and open the door...

Person smiling- hi Shreya...

Shreya- hi... She gave him way to get in and then locked door... He came and sat on couch... Shreya brought water and gave him...

Person- shreya wo... But was cut...

Shreya- lawyer Ji ek ghanthe mai ajayenga... Unka call ayatha... Bol rahe the ki unhe koi kam hai...

Person- shreya please... Ek baar meri baat tho suno...

Shreya- sune ko bacha hi kya hai...

Person- shreya please I request you... She was quite... He took the chance...

Person- shreya jo hua uske liye hum Sab tumse maafi mangtha hai... Humhe ase baat nahi karni chahiye thi... Humhe pata hai ki tumhara intension humhe galat dikhana nahi tha... Tumne jo kaha taru ke bhalai ke liye kaha tha... Even ur also our family Shreya...

Shreya looked him- family... Please kam se kam tum tho yeah maat bolo... Family haan... Kon sa family... 30 years tak meri bhi ek family thi.. Lekin kya hua... Chalegai Sab ke Sab... Bhai ke hothe hua bhi akeli hu…. Teen saal hogai bhai ko Mujhe Chod kar... Know see kon hai mera saat... Ek ristha tha humhara jo humhesha ek zutt tha... Jo aaj ke divorce papers ke sign hothe hi wo bhi katham hojayega... Kon hai ab meri zindagi mai... Akela rehana sikliya hai Maine...

Person- shreya par... But was cut...

Shreya- mai coffee lathi hu... She moved from there...

Person PoV- kase samjao mai Issa... Aur ab yeah lawyer araha hai... Kya karu mai... Issa tho kuch samaj mai nahi atha... Hamesha gode(horse) pe savar raha thi hai... He looked her from hall... She was busy in kitchen preparing coffee... Door bell rang... She moved to come out...but...

Person- tum rahane do... Mai dektha hu... Shayad lawyer hoga... Shreya nodded... He moved to open the door...

Person irritating murmured- ab tho lawyer bhi agaya hai... Samaj mai nahi araha hai ki kase samjao mai iss ladki ko... Saying this he open the door saying... Aaye lawwwwwwwwww... But his voice was struck seeing the person at door...

Person in shock- tum...

At door- ap yahaaaaaa...

A/N: so how was the chapter...

Tho kon hai wo jo Shreya ghar aye hai...

Socho Aur bolo...

byeee...

And please do review...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys… How are you all… Thanks for the lovely reviews… So here is the next chapter.. Hope you all will like…

Shreya was in kitchen and was about to come out as door bell rang but.

Person- tum rahane do... Mai dektha hu... Shayad lawyer hoga... Shreya nodded... He moved to open the door...

Person irritating murmured- ab tho lawyer bhi agaya hai... Saying this he open the door... Aaye lawwwwwwwwww... His voice was struck seeing the person at door...

Person in shock- tum...

At door- ap yahaaaaaa...

Shreya comes out calling- **ABHIJEET** (kya hua Sab ke hosh udd Gaye jankar Shreya ki shaadi Abhijeet se hui hai)…. **Abhijeet** kya hua darwaza par Kyu khade rehagai... she came near door saying... Andar tho bhulao lawwww... She was also shocked seeing the person at door...

Shreya in shock- tum... And looked Abhijeet… Both was tensed…

Shreya turned towards door trying to be normal- Tarika tum… Tum yaha…

Voice- sirf yeah nahi hum bhi hai… Saying this two other persons came after parking car and was shocked to see Abhijeet there…

Shreya- Daya Purvi tum dono…

Daya looking Abhijeet- haan…par… Abhijeet tum yaha..

Tarika- maine bhi wahi pucha.. Said seriously…

Abhijeet came out of thoughts- wo… Mai looking Shreya… Mai Shreya se Shreya se Milne aya tha…

Tarika- Shreya mam se.. Par tumne tho kaha ki tum apne khabri se Milne jarahe ho. Tho looking Shreya… yaha Shreya mam ke ghar mai kase…

Abhijeet- haan Maine Maine kaha tha. Wo kabri se milna hogaya tho phir yaad aya ki Shreya se Uss din ke liye maafi maanglu hum Sab ki taraf se tho yaha agaya tha Wase bhi Aaj Sunday hai tho Shreya ghar par hi hogi na… Socha tum Sab ko baata du par phone ki battery dead thi…

Tarika smiled- acha koi baat nahi,. Acha kiya tum bhi yaha agai. Hum tumhe bhi inform karne wale the ki hum Shreya mam ke ghar jarahe hai par tumhara phone off tha tho Issiliye humhi agai Shreya mam se maafi maangne…. Shreya gave a fake smile in tension and was looking continuously at entrance gate. This was noticed by Daya…

Daya- kya baat hai Shreya. Tum baar baar gate ki taraf Kyu dekh rahi ho. Koi anawala hai…kahi hum Sab galat time par tho nahi aagaye…

Shreya tensed- haan mai wo.. But Abhijeet caught her hand to stop her to tell truth. No one saw this..

Daya shocked- kyaaaaaa….

Shreya closed her eyes and smiles lightly- nahi koi… Koi nahi Daya.. Koi nahi anewala hai… Mai tho bas yeah dekh rahi thi ki Aur kis kis ko lekar aagaye tum Sab…

Purvi- kisi ko nahi di… Sirf hum hai.. Galthi hum se hui hai na tho Issiliye sirf hum aye hai maafi maangne… Shreya was not paying attention on their talk as she was tensed.

Daya- Wase Ashe darwaze se hi bhej ne ka irada hai kya tumhara..

Shreya confused- haan.. Matlab..

Daya smiling- matlab ki humhe andar nahi bhulaogi..

Shreya got the point and realised that she had not invited them inside- sorry.. Wo tum Sab ko dekha tho kuch samaj mai nahi aya.. Andar andar aao na… All smiled and came inside… Shreya Abhijeet looked each other and came inside after closing door…

Shreya- mai mai paani lekar athi hu… Saying this she went to kitchen and was tensed thinking lawyer will come to house with divorce papers and all are present here…. She was lost in thoughts and then after sometime she brought water for all and severed them…

Purvi- Wase di hum Sab tho yaha apse maafi maangne ayethe Lekin ab maafi ke saat saat hum apse…and looked others and smiled..

Tarika continued- ristha bhi jodne aye hai… Aaj tak humhare CID ke pariwar mai kabhi jarurat nahi padi ki hum Sab risthe jodne ke liye kisi ke pass jaye.. Kyu ki hamesha bhi na kuch bole hum risthe mai band Jathe the… Lekin Aaj asa nahi hua Aur uski waja bhi hum hai. Humne apse bohut rudely behave kiya.. Khas kar Maine. Please mujhe maaf kardijiye… Shreya just smiled lightly and was tensed…

Daya- shreya kya baat hai tum kuch Bol Kyu nahi rahi ho..

Shreya came out of thoughts- haan.. Nahi kuch nahi… Wo.. She looked all and then Abhijeet. He signalled saying to stay relax though he was also in tension…

Shreya smiled lightly- wo tum tum Sab achanak aagaye Aur Pata nahi konsi baadi baadi bate kar rahe ho tho bas thoda confused hu…

Daya smiling- yeah tumhari purani adat abhi tak nahi Gaya Shreya.. Aaj bhi tum Ashe haar dard ko khamoshi se hassthe chupa lethi ho.. Jab ki Humne tumhare saat bohut rudely behave kiya Lekin phir bhi tumne koi shikayat nahi ki… Abhijeet looked Daya in confusion by his words…

Shreya smiling lightly- shikayat ki na Daya Maine… Khamosh thi mai. Kuch kaha nahi. Kuch Sunna nahi tum Sab ki baat. Yeah sikhayat nahi hai tho kya hai..

Daya- wahi tho Shreya tum apne mhu se kabhi kuch bolthi nahi ho. Apni feelings kisi ko dikha thi nahi ho.. Hamesha khamoshi ko apna shahara banathi ho… Phele bhi tumne wasa hi kiya tha jab training ke waqt… But was cut…

Shreya- Daya purani baate Kyu do raha rahe ho.. Chodo na yeah Sab… Daya became quite.. But..

Abhijeet PoV- kuch tho baat hai jo Daya bolne wala tha Lekin Shreya ne bhich mai rok diya ussa… Teen saal se Jantha hu mai Shreya ko Aur Itna tho samaj Gaya ki Shreya koi baat chupa rahi hai jo Daya Aur Shreya ke bhich hai… Par kya baat ho sakthi hai… wo tho mujhe nahi baataye gi. Shayad Mujhe Daya se pata karna chahiye kyaa…. He was lost in thoughts but came out by door bell… Shreya Abhijeet looked each other… Shreya went to open door… all was talking with each other but Abhijeet heart was running like horse as he knows who might be at door….

Shreya opened door and Abhijeet was looking from living room and he took breath seeing a boy at door he gave a packet to Shreya and left. Shreya closed door and came inside..

Purvi- di kya hai yeah..

Shreya- wo Maine kuch din phele gold ke ear rings order kiye the. Tho bas uski delivery dena ayathe shop se….

Purvi excited- wow di ear rings… Kya mai dekh sakthi hu..

Shreya- haan Kyu nahi.. Saying this she gave packet to her and said.. Mai coffee lekar athi hu tab tak… She turned to go but Tarika stopped her..

Tarika- kya mai bhi asakthi hu..

Shreya smiled- haan Kyu nahi… And then they went to kitchen.. Shreya was preparing coffee and Tarika stood looking her..

Tarika- I'm sorry Shreya mam… Maine.. But was cut..

Shreya- Tarika it's ok.. Yeah Sab chodo Aur baatao tumhe dokla pasand hai… Tarika nodded…

Shreya smiling- mai abhi lagathi hu… Thodi der phele hi banaya tha… Saying this she served them in plates and was pouring coffee in glass…

Tarika- Shreya mam I know ki humne apko bohut hurt kiya hai.. And we are really very sorry… tears flowed down her eyes..

Shreya took a breath- Tarika Maine kaha na its okay.. I'm fine… Haan Mujhe bhura laga par ab mai wo Sab bhul chuki hu.. Aur Wase bhi abhi thodi der phele tum Sab ne kaha ki tum Sab Mujhe apne pariwar ka hissa banane aye ho.. Tho kya ab tum apne pariwar ke member ko sorry bolkar kudh se Aur pariwar se dur karogi…

Tarika rub her tears- nahi mai apko apne se dur nahi karungi… Saying this she hugged her. Shreya hugged her back..

Shreya PoV- Tarika Aaj tho tum Sab ne Bol diya ki mai iss pariwar ka hissa hu.. Lekin jab tum Sab ko mera Aur Abhijeet ke baremai pata chalega tho mujhe pura yakin hai ki yeahi pariwar jo tum Sab mera Bol rahe ho. Wo mera nahi rahega… Issiliye jo mera nahi hai mai ussa nahi apna sakthi… Tears flowed down her eyes but rubbed before Tarika see but outside kitchen Abhijeet Daya Purvi who was witnessing this had seen her tears and went from there before Shreya see them..

Shreya separate from hug- acha ab bhahar chale… Tarika nodded. And then they went to living room and served them coffee and dokla and then sat with all…

Purvi seeing ear rings- di yeah ear rings tho bohut sundar hai.. Mujhe bhi Ashe wale chahiye.. Kaha se liya…

Shreya smiled- wo Maine online mai design dekha tho pasand aya Aur Mera dost ke father ka jewellery shop hai tho waha design dikha kar banwaya hai.. Agar tumhe pasand hai tho tum lelo…

Purvi- nahi di yeah apne apna liye banwaya tha tho mai kase lu..

Shreya smiling- Purvi Itna formal maat bano.. Lelo…

Purvi hesitating and looked Abhijeet- nahi di.. Mai koi dusra order kar lungi…

Shreya- abhi abhi tho tum Sab ne kaha ki mai iss pariwar ka hissa hu. Tho kya wo Sab jutt hai..

Purvi shocked- nahi di ap asa Kyu bol rahi hai…

Shreya- tho phir kase bolu.. Ek tho di bolthi ho tum Mujhe.. Tho tumhari di jab tumhe kuch de rahi hai tho lethi Kyu nahi..

Purvi looking Abhijeet- nahi di asa kuch nahi hai.. Mai tho bas wo.. But was cut..

Shreya- tumhara bhai kuch nahi bolega jo tum baar baar ussa dekh rahi ho... Lelo tumhare di ki taraf se ek chotha sa gift… Purvi looked her and smiled..

Purvi moved near her and hugged her- thank you di…

Shreya smiling- you're welcome..…

They all sat and was chit chatting…

Shreya- acha lunch time hone wala hai tho mai khana banadethi hu.. Tum Sab bhi yahi par lunch karlo…

Abhijeet- nahi Shreya ab kaha tum yeah Sab karogi.. Rehane do na…

Shreya- kase rehane du.. Lunch time hai yeah.. Tho khana khaakar hi jaoge tum Sab and that's final.. Abhijeet was about to say but was cut…

Daya- acha tikhe.. Lekin tum kuch nahi banaogi mai bahar se order kartha hu… Time bhi bach jayega Aur khana bhi khalenga…

Shreya smiled- ok as you wish… Daya smiled and order food from restro… After sometime delivery boy came with food.. Shreya went to open door and took delivery but there was many packets so Abhijeet helped her as Daya Purvi Tarika was busy in fighting… Shreya and Abhijeet went to kitchen with food and was serving them in bowls..

Abhijeet- Shreya lunch time bhi hogaya hai par abhi tak lawyer nahi aya.. Tumne tho subha kaha ki wo ek ghanthe mai ajayega… Mujhe tho bohut tension horahi hai.. Kahi lawyer tab na ajaye jab Sab ho..

Shreya smiled- relax Abhijeet.. Muskesh ji (Lawyer)abhi nahi ayenga… jab Maine subha Sab ko dekha tho mujhe pata tha ki Sab ke hothe mai lawyer ko yaha nahi ane desakthi.. Issiliye jab mai paani lane kitchen mai aai tab Maine lawyer ko phone kiya Aur kaha ki Aaj wo ghar na aye…

Abhijeet took breath- thank god.. Mai tho pareshan tha soch soch kar ki lawyer kab achanak se akar tapke ga…

Shreya smiling- pata hai Mujhe.. Tumhare mhu se sab pata chal raha hai…

Abhijeet- bohut maza araha hai na tumhe… phele Kyu nahi bataya…

Shreya- agar phele bata dethi tho The Great Abhijeet ke mhu pe tension dekhne ko kaha miltha… Saying she laughed…

Abhijeet smiled lightly- tum bohut shatan hogai ho Shreya… Shreya smiled… Acha tho phir kab aneko kaha tumne unhe…

Shreya- wo Maine kaal subha jaldi aneko kaha tha. Lekin unhone kaha ki wo Aaj raat ko Pune jarahe hai kisi case ke liye tho apne assistant ke haatho kaal bureau mai papers pohacha denga kaha unhone…

Abhijeet confused- kyaaa bureau mai Kyu..

Shreya- Bol rahe the ki wo kisi kam se bureau ki taraf se jaraha hai tho waha par dedaga. Ab yaha Itni dur akar phir Uss taraf jana problem tha na Issiliye..

Abhijeet- acha tikhe… after sometime they all had lunch and sat in living room talking playing games. And it was almost 4pm…

Shreya- mai koi snacks lekar athi hu…

Daya- mai bhi chalu tumhari help karne… Shreya nodded… they went to kitchen and Shreya started preparing for pakoda and bread sandwich. Daya was helping her giving ingredients…

Daya- shreya kya Aaj bhi tum Uss baat se naraz ho mujse..

Shreya avoiding the conversation- Daya wo aloo cooker mai rakh do ubalne(boiling) ke liye…

Daya- shreya please ab tho baat Karo… Uss baat ko 14 saal hogaya hai…

Shreya- wo tamatar do na Daya..

Daya- shreya Jo kuch bhi training ke waqt hua wo.. But was cut..

Shreya- Daya besan do…

Daya was irritated he pushed Shreya to wall applying all his weight on her- bas Shreya bohut hua.. Iss taraha khamosh rehane se mai chup nahi betunga… 14 saal se tumhe dundne ki, tumse baat karne ki khosish kar raha hu Lekin hamesha nakamyab raha.. Lekin Aaj jab tum mera samne ho tho mai humhare bhich ki duri ko mitha kar rahunga…

Shreya- kase mitaoge Daya… Ashe gussa se… 14 saal phele bhi hum issi wajase dur hua the.. Tumhari issi gussa ki wajase.. Yaad hai na tumne kya kiya tha Uss din… Tears in eyes.. Daya training ke dino mai hum dono dost the Aur dihre dihre pata hi nahi chala ki hum dono pass ek dusre ke karib kase aagaye.. Dosti se ristha shuru kiya tha hum dono ne Aur Uss risthe ko pyaar mai badla tha humne.. Lekin Uss din tumne Uss risthe ko bhi khatham kardiya Daya… Aaj tak mera pass jo bhi tha wo Sab mai kho chuki hu.. Maa papa bhai tumhe Aur ab she stopped in middle and said.. Sab kuch Daya…. Daya felt as if she was hiding something but neglected that…

Daya- shreya Mujhe pata hai ki jo bhi hum dono ke bhich hua wo sahi nahi tha.. But I'm sorry for that.. Shreya Mai tho.. But was cut…

Shreya rub her tears- Daya Mujhe tumse koi shikayat nahi hai… jo hua wo humhara past tha.. Mujhe humhare present mai wo Sab yaad karke humhare Aaj ke risthe ko dur nahi karna hai…

Daya- par Shreya.. But was cut…

From living room, Purvi- Shreya di Daya sir kya kar rahe ho ap dono.. Abhi tak andar hi ho…

Shreya- bas hogaya Purvi.. Arahe hai… Saying this they prepared pakode and sandwiches.. They all spent sometime and had dinner too at Shreya house and then left to their respective house..

Daya PoV- Shreya Jantha hu ki tum hamesha apni khamoshi se Sab kuch daba dethi ho.. Lekin iss baar asa nahi hoga.. 14saal phele galthi hogai mujse jo Mai tumhari khamoshi ke samne juk gaya tha. Iss baar wo galthi nahi Karunga mai… iss baar tumhe apni khamoshi ka shahara nahi Lena dunga mai… tumhe ab akela nahi rehane dunga mai…

Shreya PoV- Daya jo kuch bhi 14saal phele hua ussa tho mai ussi din bhul gai thi.. Lekin jo kuch bhi teen saal phele hua hai ussa mai cha kar bhi bhul nahi parahi hu. Dar lagtha hai Mujhe yeah soch soch kar ki jiss din tum Sab ko mera Aur Abhijeet ke baremai sach pata chalega tho kya hoga.

Abhijeet PoV- Shreya chathi hai ki meri Aur uski divorce hojaye taki mai Tarika se shaadi kar saku.. Mera bhina bole hi ussa pata chal Gaya hai ki mai Kyu Tarika se shaadi nahi kar raha tha pichle teen saal se… Sab ko tho yahi lagtha hai ki jo hadsa teen saal phele Tarika ke saat hua hai uski wajase mai Tarika se shaadi nahi kar raha hu Kyu ki Tarika abhi physically Aur mentally weak hai.. Asamai Tarika se shaadi karke ussa se dur nahi rehasaktha Aur na Tarika rehasakthi hai.. Par sach tho yeah hai ki shaadi shuda hokar mai phirse dusri shaadi nahi karsaktha jab tak mera divorce nahi hojatha.. Pata nahi kya hoga jab Sab ko pata chalega ki meri Aur Shreya ki shaadi hui hai.. Kase react karega Sachin jab ussa pata chalega ki Shreya ne jissa se shaadi ki hai wo mai hu… Shreya ne kaha ki humhari shaadi ki wajase Sachin Shreya se naraz hai nafrat kartha hai Lekin pura sach abhi tak nahi bataya Shreya ne ki Asal mai baat kya hai…

They were lost in thoughts and slept…

A/N: so how was the chapter…

Tho Sab ko Dhaka laga Abhijeet ka naam paad kar...

Shreya ki shaadi Abhijeet se hui hai...

Ab kya hoga jab sab ko yeah baat pata chalegi tho...

Kya raaz hai Daya Aur Shreya ke bhich…

Socho Aur bolo...

And Abhirika lovers don't take me wrong...

byeee...

And please do review...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys.. How are you all… Thanks for the lovely reviews… I know bohut log Shreya Aur Abhijeet ke risthe ko jankar gussa hai. But kya karu this is what the story is..

Guest- apne kaha ki Abhijeet Shreya ko hug kase kar saktha hai jab wo Shreya se talak Lena chatha hai tho… Par hug karna koi sexual relation nahi hai. It could also be a friendly hug. I'm saying not to point you. I'm just clearing doubt which you have regarding story.

Aditi- apne kaha ki apko Abhijeet ka character pasand nahi aya. Par Maine tho koi itna bhura bhi nahi dikhaya hai Abhijeet ko… I'm saying not to point you. Aage story paadna hai nahi paadna hai it's completely depend on you. I can't force you to read. And as per my view Maine shaadi ko koi mazak nahi banaya hai. Aagar apko asa lagtha hai tho I'm sorry. Even I'm an Indian and I respect over culture.

Shreya- this story is mainly on Daya Abhijeet Shreya and also Tarika and Sachin. I can't add kavin and can't match Shreya with kavin. Your idea is good but my story plot is different. Sorry dear..

Ashi- yes Abhijeet is Shreya's husband and you asked what relation Daya and Shreya shared. So I want to clear your doubt and the relation Shreya and Daya shared was love. They where in love at training time but got separated due to some reason which will be come to know in future chapters..

And thanks to all who read reviewed and liked the story…

So here is the next chapter.. Hope you all will like…

Aab aage…

Sab Shreya ke ghar se apne apne ghar Jathe hai..

Next day…

Shreya was busy in getting ready when she received a call. She lifted without seeing caller ID..

Shreya- sr. Insp Shreya.. Kon Bol raha hai…

Person- hey bagawan kabhi tho caller ID check Karo ki kon phone kar raha hai.. Hamesha ghode pe sawar hothi ho…

Shreya smiling- sorry Abhijeet wo ready horahi thi tho bas dekha nahi.. Bolo kya baat hai.. Koi kam hai kya..

Abhijeet- haan wo lawyer ka assistant papers bureau lekar anewala tha na. Kab tak ayega.. Mujhe thodi der hogi Aaj bureau anemai.. Tho tum kab tak jaogi bureau. Kahi wo papers kisi Aur ke haat na lag jaye..

Shreya- relax Abhijeet Kuch nahi hoga. Mai bas nikal rahi hu. Meri baat lawyer se hogai hai Usne kaha ki wo mera aneke time tak bureau ajayega..

Abhijeet – tikhe. Chalo phir bureau mai miltha hai…

Shreya- tikhe.. And then call cut.. And she became ready and went to bureau.

Bureau…

Daya Nikhil and Sachin was present and was discussing about a case..

Nikhil- sir Sab kuch tik hai na report mai. Ab Uss criminal ko koi nahi bacha saktha..

Daya- haan Nikhil..

Sachin- Daya sir Chaliye thoda coffee pithe hai…

Nikhil- haan Daya sir.. Aaj shubha ghar se jaldi agaya. Tiffin bhi nahi kiya.. And then they went to cafeteria and came out holding their coffee cups chatting with each other…..

They where standing at parking and was having their coffee talking as cafeteria is at parking lot only..

Sachin- sir kya baat hai Aaj koi aya nahi hai abhi tak..

Nikhil- koi mai kiska intezzar hai Sachin..

Sachin shy smile- nik tu kuch zyada nahi Bol raha hai..

Nikhil- lo bhai sach bole tho zyada Bol raha hu…

Sachin- chup hoja Warna maar khayega tu..

Nikhil was about to say but Daya spoke- Nikhil Sachin sach Bol raha hai wo Purvi ke baremai nahi Bol raha tha..

Sachin- sir ap. But was cut by Nikhil..

Nikhil- haan sir wo tho Meetu ki baat kar raha tha na… Listening this Sachin became serious.

Daya was confused as he don't know that Sachin calls Shreya as Meetu…

Daya- Meetu kon hai..

Nikhil- sir Meetu.. Shreya wo… He was about to say but Nikhil became quite listening Sachin angry voice…

Sachin seriously- Maine kaha ki Mujhe uska naam bhi nahi Sunna. Aur tu phir se uske baremai mera samne baat kar raha hai…

Nikhil- kitne din ussa se naraz rahe ga. Ek baar baat tho karle ussa se. puch ki baat kya hai.. Kyu chupaya Usne sach hum Sab se.. Kya majbhuri hai uski..

Sachin- majbhuri kuch bhi nahi hai… Sach tho yeah hai ki ussa duniya ki Aur apno ki koi khadar hi nahi hai.. Agar hotha tho apna mhu kaala karke nahi athi hum Sab ke samne teen saal phele.. Kuch tho sharam karthi wo Sab kuch karne se phele… This words made Daya shock..

Daya PoV- yeah Sachin kya Bol raha hai Shreya ke baremai.. Kahi yeah mera Aur Shreya ke baremai jo hua uski wajase tho nahi… Nahi Lekin Sachin tho teen saal pheli ki baat kar raha hai.. Par mera Aur Shreya ke bhich jo kuch tha wo tho 14 saal phele ka tha.. Tho phir baat kya hai.. Daya came out of his thoughts and talked with Sachin...

Daya- yeah kasi baate kar rahe ho tum Sachin.. Asa kya kiya Shreya ne teen saal phele jissa se tum itna gussa ho Shreya se...

Sachin was about to say but was cut..

Man- excuse me sir..

Daya- yes.. Kon hai ap.. Kissa se milna hai apko…

Man- hello sir mera naam yash hai Aur mai lawyer mukesh Ji ka assistant hu.. Mujhe Insp Shreya mam se milna hai.. Mera sir Mr. Mukesh jo ki ek lawyer hai unhone yeah papers Shreya mam ko dene ke liye kaha tha…

Daya- kon se papers hai yeah.. Asked taking papers from him..

Yash- sir Shreya mam ke divorce papers hai… All was shocked to listen this…

Daya serious- kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum.. Shreya ke divorce papers.. Shreya ki shaadi hi nahi hui tho divorce kase hosaktha hai… Yash became scared.. Seeing Daya serious Nikhil came forward to handle situation..

Nikhil- thank you yash. Ab tum jao.. Hum yeah packet Shreya ko dedenaga.. Yash nodded and left..

Daya- Nikhil tumne ussa Kyu Jane diya.. Wo ashi bakwas kar raha tha Aur tumne kuch kaha Kyu nahi.. Tum tho Shreya ko janthe ho na. Wo shaadi shuda nahi hai tho phir yeah divorce papers.. Jarur koi ussa fasane ke liye yeah Sab kar… But was cut.

Sachin- koi nahi fasa raha hai ussa.. Kudh ke khode ghademai giri hai wo.. Teen saal phele bhi na kisi ko bataye pata nahi kis sa shaadi karli Aur pata nahi kya kya kiya hai Usne… This made Daya shock..

Daya shocked- kyaaa Shreya ne shaadi karli…

Sachin serious- haan mhu kaala karke aai thi… Aab dekho divorce lerahi hai… Besharmi ki bhi haad hothi hai..

Daya- par Ashe kase.. Shaadi karli Aur ab divorce.. Hua kya hai…. Sachin was about to say but was cut by…

Nikhil- sir humhe zyada kuch pata nahi tha.. Par teen saal phele humhe pata chala ki Shreya Aur ek admi ka ristha.. But was cut..

Sachin- ristha nahi chakar chal raha tha dono ka… Sare aam road pe ghum rahi thi Uss admi ke saat…

Nikhil- Sachin chup.. Mai baat kar raha hu na… Sachin looked other side with angry glance…

Daya- kya hua Nikhil bolo baat kya hai…

Nikhil- sir humhe pata nahi ki wo sach hai ya jutt par uncle.. Matlab Shreya ke papa ke dost ne Shreya ko kisi admi ke saat hotel mai Jathe dekha Aur yeah baat uncle se kaha… tab Shreya ki posting Delhi mai hua tha tho ussa Ahmedabad se Delhi anapada Aur naana naani akela honeki wajase Tab uncle aunty Ahmedabad mai shift hogaye the Aur Sachin ki posting Pune mai hui thi Aur Shreya ki Delhi mai… jase hi uncle ko yeah baat pata chala unke dost se tho unhone iss baremai Shreya se baat ki par Shreya ne kaha ki asa Kuch nahi hai wo uska dost hai… Aur.. But was cut..

Sachin- jutt kaha usne... koi dost ke saat hotel ke room mai jatha hai kya…

Nikhil- Sachin mai baat kar raha hu tu chup rahe tho acha hai…

Daya- hotel room mai. Par tumne kaha ki hotel..

Nikhil- wo sach hai sir ki wo hotel gai thi Aur uss hotel mai Uss admi ke saat thi. Lekin yeah Sab usne Kyu kiya yeah humhe nahi pata… Uske kuch din baad uncle aunty ko pata chala ki Shreya ne shaadi karli hai…. Daya was shocked…

Daya- shaadi karli

Nikhil- Haan sir Usne humhe nahi baataya…

Daya- par Shreya ne shaadi karli yeah baat uncle aunty ko kase pata chala.. Kya Shreya Uss admi ke saat ghar aai thi…

Nikhil- nahi sir.. Uncle ke business partner ne Shreya ko shaadi karthe dekha tha ek resort mai.. Wo kisi kam se ussi resort mai rukhe the Aur tabhi unhone yeah Sab dekha Aur turant uncle se kaha…

Daya- phir...

Nikhil- sir jase hi humhe yeah baat pata chali hum Delhi Gaye Shreya se Milne… Par Shreya do din ke baad ghar aai thi.. Ghar ke duplicate key humhare pass the tho hum wahi rukhe Aur Shreya ko contact karne ki khosish ki par uska phone off tha. Uske do din baad Shreya ghar aai…

Daya eagerly- kon hai wo admi jissa se Shreya ne shaadi ki…

Nikhil- pata nahi sir…

Daya- kyaaaa… Lekin tumne abhi abhi kaha ki wo ghar aai thi…

Nikhil- sir wo ghar tho aai thi Lekin akeli…

Daya- matlab…

Nikhil- sir Uss din wo akeli aai thi.. Aur ghar aneke baad jab humne ussa se pucha tho Usne kaha ki asa kuch bhi nahi hai.. Humne puchne ki bohut khosish ki Lekin wo bolne ke liye tayar nahi thi.. Uncle aunty iss baat se naraz hokar waha se chale Gaye the Aur rasthe mai unka accident hogaya….

Sachin shouting- accident nahi murder tha wo.. Aur uski zimmedar Shreya hai…

Nikhil- bas kar Sachin kab tak Ashe Shreya ko khos tha rahega Uss baat ko…

Sachin- mai khos nahi raha hu ussa.. Jo sach hai wohi Bol raha hu…

Nikhil- kya sach hai tu nahi Jantha Sachin kuch bhi…

Sachin- tho tum janthe ho sach kya hai.. Nikhil down his head… Nahi pata na… Aur kabhi pata bhi nahi chalega humhe ki sach kya hai Aur Shreya ne kissa se shaadi ki hai…

Daya- pata chalega… Sachin and Nikhil looked him with wide eyes..

Nikhil- kase sir…

Daya showing packet in his hand- inn papers se humhe Uss admi ka naam pata chalega jiske saat Shreya ne shaadi ki hai Aur ab divorce bhi lerahi hai…

Nikhil- haan sir humhe papers mai Uss admi ka naam zarur milega…. Daya nodded…

Nikhil- sir jaldi kholiye… Daya nodded and he carefully opened cover with out tarring it so that he can keep the papers again back in packet… He opened cover and took out papers and was about to read the name in papers but someone grabbed those papers from daya's hand.. All was shocked to see the person…

Nikhil- shrr… Shree tu…

Shreya looked him seriously and he downed his head. She looked sachin and he turned his face other side showing as if he is not involved in this matter and then finally she saw Daya who is standing with many questions on his face…

Shreya- ap logo ki himmat kase hui yeah papers khol ke dekhne ki…

Daya- ismai himmat ki nahi ankho ki zarurat hai..

Shreya shouting- dayaaaa…

Daya- chilao maat Shreya… Ab tak Mujhe Nikhil se sirf itna pata chala ki tumne shaadi karli hai par pata nahi kissa se… Shreya looked Nikhil with dead full glance. Nikhil downed his head… Par Aaj mai jaan kar rahunga ki tumne shaadi kissa se ki hai.. Saying this he moved his hand to take papers but Shreya became alert and took her hand back…

Shreya seriously- Daya better be in your limits… tum… But was cut…

Person- arey kya baat hai tum Sab yaha parking lot mai kya kar rahe ho… And then he saw papers in Shreya hand and was shocked…

Daya- Abhijeet Shreya se bolo ki yeah papers Mujhe de… Abhijeet looked Shreya in confusion…

Tarika/Purvi- papers… Tarika and Purvi also came with Abhijeet…

Daya- haan papers…. Shreya ke divorce papers.. Aur Mujhe jana hai ki isne Ashe kis admi se shaadi ki jo isne apne maa baap bhai apne Sab se ache dost se chupaya hai… Abhijeet was shocked but was relaxed as Daya and other still didn't know who is Shreya's husband….

Shreya looking Abhijeet- Abhijeet Daya se bol do ki Yeah meri personal baat hai..

Daya- Shreya personal baat sirf tab tak hothi hai jab tak wo zindagi mai akela nahi hotha.. Lekin tum yeah kase bhul sakthi ho ki tum ab akeli nahi ho. Mai Aaj bhi hu tumhari zindagi mai.. All looked him in shock…

Shreya tears in eyes- bas Daya.. Apne haad mai raho.. Saying this she moved near car and left from there…

Daya- Shreya rukho… He too went near his car to go back of Shreya but Abhijeet stopped him…

Abhijeet- Daya kya kar rahe ho.. Yeah uski personal baat hai… Tum Kyu itna hyper horahe ho…

Daya jerked his hand and sat in car saying- yeah sirf uski baat nahi hai…. Aaj ussa sach Bol na hoga.. Aaj mai yeah kissa hi khatham kardunga jo 14 saal phele shuru hua tha….

Abhijeet confused- kyaaa… Daya yeah tu…. But Daya left back of Shreya car…. All was confused but Nikhil Sachin and Abhijeet was more confused…

Shreya home…

Shreya reached her house and went inside with packet in hand.. Daya followed her and reached her house and he to went inside and saw Shreya moving to her room with packet in hand. He rushed near her and took papers from her hand.. Shreya was shocked and shouted on Daya…

Shreya- Daya ap… Packet do Mujhe…

Daya- bilkul nahi… Aaj mai jaankar rahunga ki kon hai wo jiske saat tumne shaadi ki… Tum Mujhe bhul kar shaadi kase kar sakthi ho kisi Aur ke saat mera hothe hua… Saying this he moved to living room holding packet in hand..

Shreya seriously- Daya yeah kya bakwas kar rahe ho ap… Bohut hogaya Mujhe papers dedo..

Daya- nahi Aaj mai sach jaan kar rahunga.. Saying this he open cover and was shocked to see…..

A/N: so how was the chapter… Hope you all liked this…

Tho ab kya hoga jab Daya ko sach pata chalega tho… Kya Daya Abhijeet Aur Shreya ko kabhi maaf kar payega…. Kya jasa Daya Aaj bhi Shreya se pyaar karthe hai wasa hi pyaar karenga sach janeke baad ya Sab kuch baadal jayega….

Jane ke liye please wait for the next chapter…

Till then please do REVIEWS….


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys.. How are you all…. Thanks for the lovely reviews… So here is the next chapter.. Hope you all like this…

Sab ko pata chaltha hai ki Shreya ke liye divorce papers athe hai par yeah baat pata nahi ki Shreya ka pati kon hai.. Yeah baat Jane ke liye Daya Shreya ke piche Shreya ke ghar jatha hai….

Shreya home…

Shreya reached her house and went inside with packet in hand.. Daya followed her and reached her house and he to went inside and saw Shreya moving to her room with packet in hand. He rushed near her and took papers from her hand.. Shreya was shocked and shouted on Daya…

Shreya- Daya ap… Packet do Mujhe…

Daya- bilkul nahi… Aaj mai jaankar rahunga ki kon hai wo jiske saat tumne shaadi ki… Tum Mujhe bhul kar shaadi kase kar sakthi ho kisi Aur ke saat mera hothe hua… Saying this he moved to living room holding packet in hand..

Shreya seriously- Daya yeah kya bakwas kar rahe ho ap… Bohut hogaya Mujhe papers dedo..

Daya- nahi Aaj mai sach jaan kar rahunga.. Saying this he open cover and was shocked to see papers are not there in that cover…

Daya throwing cover in frustration- papers kaha hai Shreya… Bureau se yaha tak Maine tumhara picha kiya tha Aur ghar ke andar bhi… Papers kaha rakha tumne…

Shreya turned other side- yeah baat Mujhe tumhe batane ki zarurat nahi hai Daya… Yeah meri personal baat hai…

Daya- acha tum kya samajthi ho.. Mai itna bewakoof hu.. Zarur tumne wo papers car mai kahi chupaya hoga… Saying this he went near her car and started searching her car.. Shreya went back of him…. Daya searched and found nothing in car. Shreya was lost in thoughts…

Flashback…

At bureau Shreya took papers and moved near her car. And beside her car Abhijeet car was there and she saw Daya coming back of her and she was sure that he will not be silent untill he finds the matter. So she throws papers in Abhijeet car from window as window glass door was open and went from there only holding cover so that Daya doesn't get doubt… Daya followed her and she was seeing him from mirror.. She soon called Abhijeet..

At bureau parking lot…

Nikhil- Daya sir kya Bol rahe the… Yeah Sab kya horaha hai…

Sachin- phele jo kuch bhi kiya wo kam tha Shreya ne… Pata nahi kya kiya hoga Shreya ne Daya sir ke saat jo Daya sir itne gussa mai hai…

Nikhil- bas Sachin bhina kuch Jane kuch bhi bol nahi sakthe tum… Kitni baar kaha hai ki tum Shreya ko kuch bhi bhina Jane ilzam maat lagao.. Lekin nahi tumhare shar par tho uske jutte honeka bhoot sawar hai... Sachin was about to say but was cut…

Abhijeet- bas Karo tum Sab… Phele andar Chalo ACP sir athe hi honge. Agar unhone humhe yaha bhar dekliya tho humhe dant padegi… All nodded and moved inside but stopped listening phone ring..

Tarika- Abhijeet kiska phone hai…

Abhijeet saw caller ID and was shocked to see Shreya name on screen…

Abhijeet- taru wo kabri ka phone hai.. Mai baat karke atta hu tum Sab Chalo… All nodded and went inside. Abhijeet moved out and talked with Shreya…

On call…

Abhijeet- haan Shreya bolo kya hua.. Tum tik tho ho.. Kahi Daya ne.. But was cut..

Shreya tensed- Abhijeet iss waqt baat karne ka waqt nahi hai mera pass… Maine bureau se nikal ne se phele divorce papers tumhare car ke window se andar dal diya hai… Mujhe pura yakin hai ki Daya mujse papers chin ne ki khosis jarur karega… Issiliye Maine wo papers tumhare car mai dal diya Issa se phele koi dekhe tum wo papers Kahi chupa do…

Abhijeet tensed- kyaaa… Tikhe mai abhi wo Kahi chupa detha hu.. Par tum apna khayal rakhna. Daya iss waqt bohut gussa mai hai pata nahi kya karega wo…

Shreya- Abhijeet tum chintha maat Karo. Mujhe pata hai ki Daya ko kase sambhal na hai..

Abhijeet confused- Shreya Mujhe samajh mai nahi araha ki Daya kis baat ko khatam karne ki baat kar raha tha.. Tum dono ke bhich kya hua tha training ke waqt… Ashi kon si baat hai jiski wajase wo itna hyper hai..

Shreya- Abhijeet iss waqt mai koi baat nahi kar sakthi… Mai tumse baad Mai baat karthi hu saying this she cut the call..

Abhijeet- par Shreya… But call was cut…

Abhijeet PoV- Shreya se baad mai baat kartha hu.. Phele wo papers chupana hai.. Saying this he went took papers and hide them in a way that no one could find it and then went inside bureau…

Flashback end…

Shreya was lost in thoughts but came out by Daya voice..

Daya shouting- Shreya mai tumse baat kar raha hu… papers kaha hai…

Shreya- wahi jaha par unhe hona chahiye.. Apni Jaga par sahi salamat... Saying this she went inside…

Daya was confused- kyaaa…. He went back of her and found her going to kitchen.. He pulled her from her wrist…

Daya- Shreya bolo wo papers kaha hai.. Tumne kisa se shaadi ki hai…

Shreya jerked his hand- yeah baat Mujhe apko baatane ki zarurat nahi hai Daya…

Daya pulled her close to him and caught her from waist- baatana zaruri hai…

Shreya trying to free herself- ap hothe kon ho jo mai apko baatao…

Daya caught her cheeks- tumhe nahi pata mai kon hu… Abhi pata chal jayega ki mai kon hu… Saying this he pushed her on couch..

Shreya scared- Daya yeah.. Yeah kya kar rahe ho ap….

Daya unbuttoning his shirt buttons- wahi jo 14saal phele Maine kiya tha… Saying this he leaned on her…

Shreya trying to move from his grip- Daya please ap asa nahi kar sakthe mera saat… Please chod do Mujhe….

Daya stood up- chod du… Chod diya issi wajase tho tumne kisi Aur se shaadi karli… Saying this he collapsed on near by couch….

Shreya stood up and went near him with baby steps- Daya mai… But she received a violent reaction from Daya. He pulled her near him and wrapped his arms around her waist…

Daya shouting- kya Daya…. He caught her hairs… Itni jaldi kya thi tumhe shaadi karne ki Aur ab divorce bhi…. Shreya felt pain due to daya's violent reaction…

Shreya tears in eyes- Daya please chodo.. Dard horaha hai Mujhe….

Daya instead of living her pulled close to him facing him- dard horaha hai… Uss dard ka kya jo Mujhe pichle 14 saal se horaha hai tumse dur rahe ke… Tumhari khamoshi Aaj bhi mera dil ko khato ki taraha chub thi hai.. Tumhare dur Jane se akela hogaya mai… tumhare pyaar mai Aaj bhi pagal hu… Tumhare saat jine ki sapne diktha hu Aaj bhi… Par tumne kya kiya… Kisi Aur se shaadi karli…

Shreya tears flowing down her eyes- Daya Mujhe pata hai ki ap mujse pyaar karthe ho… She freed her self from his grip and stood facing him… Par mera pass shaadi karne ke alawa Aur koi option nahi tha… jo kuch bhi hua usmai meri majbhuri thi….

Daya- tikhe.. Maanliya ki tumhare pass koi Aur option nahi tha tum majbhur thi… Lekin Mujhe sirf itna baata do ki tumne shaadi kisa se ki… kya hai wo majbhuri jiski wajase tumne itna baada kadam utaya…

Shreya stepped back and down her head and became silent...

Daya became hyper- phir se wahi chupi… Phir se wahi khamoshi… Saying this he throwed flower vase which was on table in frustration… Shreya was scared by seeing him so hyper….

Shreya- Daya yeah kya kar rahe ho…

Daya- wahi gussa jo 14 saal phele Maine tumpar uttarne ki khosish ki jiski wajase tum mujse dur hogai… Aaj bhi wahi kar raha hu… Apna gussa tum par nahi uttar saktha pyaar jo kartha hu… Issiliye asa chizo par apna gussa uttar raha hu…

Shreya composed herself- Daya mai apke samne haath jod thi hu.. Please yaha se chale jao.. Mujhe akela chod do… Listening this Daya again became hyper. He took other vase and throwed it on floor making it into pieces….

Daya- phir se wahi baat.. Akela chod do akela chod do… chod diya tha tumhe akela. Kya mila Mujhe shaadi karli tumne… Lekin iss baar asa nahi hoga. Mai pata laga ke rahunga ki tumne shaadi kisa se ki Aur Kyu…. Saying this he left from there. Shreya sat on couch and caught her head in between her hand… She was lost in thoughts but came out when she heard footsteps…

Shreya without lifting her head shouted- Daya Maine kaha na ki Mujhe akela chod do. Mujhe kuch bhi nahi bolna hai… Jao yaha se…

Person- mai Daya nahi hu…

Shreya recognised voice and looked person- Abhijeet tum yaha… She stood up rubbing her tears seeing him at her house at this time.

Abhijeet- haan…

Shreya tensed- par Abhijeet tumhe iss waqt bureau mai hona chahiye… Agar kisi ne tumhe yaha dekhliya tho.. But was cut…

Abhijeet- tension maat lo Sab kam mai busy hai… Koi nahi ayega iss waqt yaha par…

Shreya- phir bhi Abhijeet…

Abhijeet- relax Shreya… Shreya became silent… Abhijeet looked here and there and found broken vase on floor….

Abhijeet- yeah Sab Daya ne kiya na… Shreya was silent… Yeah Sab kya hai Shreya… Kis baat ka gussa hai Daya ko.. Wo Kyu itna hyper horaha hai yeah jankar ki tumhare zindagi mai koi Aur hai… Kyu itna react kar raha hai Daya.. Problem kya hai.

Shreya took breath- wahi problem hai jo ek pyaar karne wale ko hotha hai jab ussa pata chaltha hai ki uska pyaar kisi Aur ki patni hai…. Abhijeet was shocked to listen this…

Abhijeet- kyaaaaaaa….. Daya tumse… Par Ashe kase hosaktha hai.. Aaj tak Maine Daya ke mhu se pyaar ka naam bhi nahi Sunna tho wo pyaar mai kase hosaktha hai Aur wo bhi tumse… Shreya yeah Sab kya Bol rahi ho tum… asa nahi hosaktha…. Daya asa bilkul bhi nahi hai… Mai Jantha hu ussa…

Shreya smiling- Abhijeet Jiss Daya ko Mai janthi hu, dekha hai, waqt bhitaya hai wo Daya nahi hai jo aaj tak tum Sab ke saat hai… mera Daya bohut badal Gaya hai… Tears in eyes looking Abhijeet… Lekin uska pyaar Aaj bhi wasa hi hai jasa 14saal phele tha… Saying this she broke into tears…

Abhijeet was shocked he kept hand on her shoulder and sat beside her - Shreyaaaa.. Kya tum bhi Daya se…. He left his sentence…

Shreya nodded- haan Abhijeet mai bhi Daya se pyaar karne lagi thi…

Abhijeet shocked- kyaaaa….

Shreya tears flowing down her eyes- janthe ho Abhijeet duniya ki mai wo pheli aurat hongi jisa pata hai ki ussa se koi apni jaan se bhi zyada pyaar kartha hai Lekin mai uske pass nahi jasakthi… Mera jitna baadnasib koi nahi hoga…. Saying this she hugged him… Abhijeet placed hand on her head….

Abhijeet confused- Shreya kya sach mai Daya Aur tum ek dusre se pyaar karthe ho… Matlab Daya tum se Aaj bhi pyaar kartha hai….

Shreya composed herself and separated from hug and sat facing him- sach mai Abhijeet mai duniya ki wo pheli aurat hu jo apne pati ke samne apne pyaar ke baremai bol rahi hu… Uss pyaar ke baremai jo 14 saal phele tha… Seeing into his eyes… Aur Aaj bhi… Saying this she smiled…

Abhijeet fake anger- Shreyaaaa...

Shreya took breath- acha tikhe ab gussa maat hona… Baata thi hu…. Abhijeet tum Sab ko tho pata hi hai ki mai Aur Daya ek dusre ko training ke dino se janthe hai…

Abhijeet- haan hum Sab ko pata hai…

Shreya- tab shuruvad mai tho hum dono sirf dost the… Lekin pata nahi kab ek dusre ke pass agai Aur pyaar hogaya…

Abhijeet- dost phir pyaar Aur phir alag bhi hogai Lekin pyaar Aaj bhi hai….

Shreya smiled- Abhijeet yeah training ke waqt tha.. Hum dono phele tho dost the Lekin training ke dino jabhi humhe waqt miltha tha tho hum Kahi ghumne chale Jathe the bohut masthi karthe the… Ahmedabad mai training hone ki wajase kabhi kabhi Daya bhi mera saat ghar atha tha naana naani se Milne... Humhari dosthi ko dekh kar baki ke trainers ne humhare bhich sambhand bana shuru kardiya tha.. Hum dono ne iss baat ko kabhi seriously nahi liya.. Lekin dhire dhire unn logo ki baate hi sach hui.. Hum dono ko sach mai pyaar hogaya tha..

Abhijeet was in shock- kyaaa… Phir kya hua…

Flashback..

.

.

.

.

A/N: so was the chapter… I know boring hai… Lekin next chapter mai hogaya Dareya ki flashback…

Till then please do REVIEWS…


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys… How are you all… Thanks for the lovely reviews… So here is the next chapter. Hope you all will like…

Flashback…

Daya and Shreya was joined and they first time meet in training academy..

Shreya was coming to see the ground and surroundings of academy when she was collided by Daya.…

Shreya/Daya- sorry… Both looked each other and was lost but came out by Shreya friend and Daya friend voice…

Daya friend- dinesh…

Shreya friend- aparna…

Dinesh/aparna- Daya/ Shreya.. Dareya came out of eyes lock and saw their friends…

Dinesh- Daya kaha kho Gaya tha tu…

Daya- Kahi nahi… And looked Shreya.. Dinesh also saw two girls standing..

Aparna- kya hua Shreya…

Shreya- Kuch nahi aparna… And then saw Daya staring her.. Aparna also saw two boys standing. She saw Daya staring Shreya. She started shouting on him..

Aparna- aye ladki ko dekha nahi chedna shuru kardiya.. Tujhe tho… She went near Daya to scold but Shreya pulled her…

Shreya- aparna Asa kuch nahi hai… Wo galthi se Mai inse takra gai…

Dinesh took chance to tease girls- lo bhai kudh galthi karthi hai yeah ladkiya Aur dusro par ilzam lagathi hai… Tum ladkiya.. But was cut..

Daya- dinesh bolne se phele janlo ki tum ek ladki se baat kar rahe ho.. Ladkiya humhare desh ki sham hothi hai.. Iss taraha unka apman karna tik nahi hai… Hum yaha desh ki rakhsa karne aye hai. Jab tak hum ek aurat ki izzat nahi karna Sikh the tab tak hum desh ki raksha karna nahi sikhenga… Maafi mango inse apni batamizi ke liye… Dinesh was about to say but was cut by..

Shreya- it's ok. Sab ki ek ek raai hothi hai.. It's ok tumhe maafi maangne ki zarurat nahi hai… Hum yaha desh ki raksha karne ke liye tayar hone aye hai.. Issiliye yeah samaj lo ki yeah tumhari pheli Sikh hai.. Said with a smile.. Daya smiled on her innocence and sensible answer…

Daya- phir bhi iski taraf se im sorry…

Shreya smiling- koi baat nahi… Saying this she went to ground to see academy.. Daya also went to see academy and their friends went to their rooms…

Academy ground..

Shreya was looking the surroundings and was enjoying the view and the same with Daya.. He saw Shreya also there and went near her…

Daya- hi…

Shreya looked and saw Daya standing- hi…

Daya forwarding hand- mera naam Daya shetty hai… Aur ap…

Shreya handshake with him- hi. Mera naam Shreya khurana hai…

Daya- wow nice too meet you…

Shreya smiling- same here…

Daya- tho ap kaha se ho…. Shreya looked him with wide eyes… Daya saw her staring him…

Daya- sorry shayad mai kuch zyada Bol raha hu… Hum Aaj hi mile Aur mai apse apki personal baate puch raha hu… Don't take me wrong.. Mai koi asa wasa ladka nahi jo ladkiyo ke baremai information nikal ke dosti ka natak karke unhe fasao… Mai bhi ek ladki ka bhai hu.. Mujhe pata hai ki ek ladki ki kya value hai hum ladko ke zindagi mai…. Mai tho bas apse Ashe hi puch… But was cut…

Shreya smiling- mai yahi Ahmedabad se hu… Apne dada dadi ke saat rehathi hu… Aur mera mom dad Delhi mai rehathe hai… Mera ek bhai hai… Uska naam Sachin khurana hai… Aur hum dono juda hai(twins) tho Mujhe bhi pata hai ki Sab ladke batamiz nahi hothe… Saying this she giggled… Daya also smiled listening this…

Daya- ooo God tik for tak haa…. I must say your really sensible than I thought…

Shreya smiling- thanks for the compliment… Wase ap…

Daya sad tone- Mujhe pata nahi ki mai kaha ka rehane wala hu… Kyu ki bachapan mai hi mera mom dad kon hai Mujhe nahi pata… Mera kisi risthe dar ne mom dad ki death ke baad Mujhe anadasram mai chod diya… Mai jab 3saal ka tha tab se mai anadasram mai pala bada hu… Mera aage piche koi nahi hai… Mujhe tho yaad hi nahi ki mera mom dad kase dikthe hai…

Shreya also became sad listening this- I'm sorry…

Daya- it's ok… Par mai bohut kismat wala hu… Anadasram mai din guzarne lage ki ek din achanak se ek family bache ko adopt karne aye Aur unhone mujhe adopt kiya…. Bohut kush rehane laga tha mai unke saat Aur phir kuch din baad meri kushi Aur bhi baadgai jab Mujhe pata chala ki ghar mai ek Chota sa mehaman anewala hai jo Mujhe bhai bolke bhulayega… Meri kushi ki tho anat hi nahi tha… Aur phir kuch dino baad meri ek choti si bhehan aai… Aur mai duniya ka Sab se kush nasib bhai bangaya..

Shreya smiled seeing Dayas happy face- apki bhehan ka naam kya hai…

Daya- tarikaaa… Aur mai pyaar se taru bhulatha hu…

Shreya- ab kaha hai apki family…

Daya- Pune mai rehathe hai hum.. Par training ke liye Mujhe yaha anapada…

Shreya- don't worry bohut jald ap apne family se miloge Aur wo bhi ek officer banke… Unhe bohut kushi hogi apko ek officer ke roop mai dekh kar…

Daya smiling- haan…

Shreya- acha abhi humhe chal na chahiye apne apne room mai..

Daya- haan… Par Jane se phele mai kuch maang saktha hu apse…

Shreya confused- haan Kyu nahi…

Daya smiling- sirf kuch der phele milathe hum dono Aur phir Itni jaldi ek dusre ke baremai bata diya ek dusre ko… Tho kya hum dono humhari iss anjan phehachan ko dosti mai badal sakthe hai… Matlab agar ap chahe tho… But he doesn't received any reply… It's ok mai samaj Gaya… Don't worry mai apko disturb nahi Karunga… Saying this he turned to go but stopped listening…

Shreya- dosti ka haath bhi bada rahe ho Aur anjano ki taraha ap bolkar bhi bhula rahe ho… Dosti mai tho asa nahi chaltha hai na…

Daya turned and smiled- tho tum bhi tho Mujhe ap Bol rahi ho..

Shreya smiling- Maine kab tumhe ap bola… Saying this both smiled…

Daya- sachmai humhari dosti ke charche dumdam se honge…

Shreya hi-fi- off course…

Daya- Chalo tho fir ab rooms mai chalthe hai Aur thoda Aram karthe hai.. Kaal se tho humhari training shuru hojayegi Aur Aram tho bagawan hi Jane…

Shreya- haan… Wase tumhara room kaha hai…

Daya- B block room no.102 .. Aur tumhara..

Shreya- A block room no.102…

Daya smiling- arey wah do dosto ki room hai… Both smiled and went to there respective rooms…

Days passed and they both became good friends and Daya friend and Shreya friend also became good friends… But not more than Dareya… Their both friendship was taken wrong by other trainers in academy but Dareya neglected those rumours...

Like this three months passed and one day Daya was in canteen waiting for Shreya but she had not yet come… Meanwhile their other friends came and sat opposite to Daya…

Suresh- kis ka wait kar rahe ho Daya bina nastha kiya…

Karan- Aur kis ka uske kass pyaar… Nahi nahi dost ka wait kar raha hoga… Saying this he hi-if with other friend laughing… Daya had not paid attention on them…

Mohit- arey yaar kabhi kabhi humse bhi tho baat karle…. Aaj Sunday hai kam se kam Aaj tho humhare saat party karne chala… Bohut din baad humhe chutti mili hai na academy se… Daya was about to say but…

Voice- chutti tho sachmai bohut din baad mili hai.. Tho Issiliye Aaj Daya mera saat ghumne jaraha hai… Haina Daya… Saying this she sat beside Daya and placed hand on his shoulder…

Daya- as you say Shreya.. Said looking her..

Shreya- tho tik hai… Aaj hum phele maal jayenga uske baad hum dono… But was cut..

Daya- ek minute shree… Tumne decide karliya na humhe kaha jana hai.. Tho bas hum wahi karenga wo tum khethi ho.. Jane se phele nastha tho karle.. Bohut bhuk lagi hai.. Mai jakar nastha lekar atha hu… Saying this he went to bring breakfast…

Suresh- sachmai Mujhe samaj mai nahi atha ki tum dono hum Sab ko bewakoof samajtha ho ya kuch Aur… Baate tho Ashe karthe ho Jase ki bohut ache dost hai… Lekin tum dono ki harkathe tho kuch Aur hi dikthe hai… Shreya said smiled ignoring their words…

Aparna- abey yaar yeah undono ki baat hai… Dosti ho ya ussa se zyada tum Sab ko Kyu Itni mirchi chadi hothi hai hamesha… They were about to say but was cut…

Dinesh- chod na apu… Daya Aur Shreya ko pata hai na ki wo dono ek dusre ke liye kya hai… Inka kya hai.. Aaj kisi ke baremai bolthe hai tho kaal kisi Aur ke baremai…

Karan- lo agai do Aur love birds apne dosto ki taraf Dari karne… Chalo bhai hamhe kya Lena dena… Saying this they left…. Aparna and dinesh has proposed each other month back and they as in relation.. Mean time Daya came with breakfast and gave to Shreya…

Daya- yeah lo shree tumhara fav aloo ke parathe Aur phoha..

Shreya excited- wow… And then they had breakfast.. They became ready to go out…

At gate…

Shreya- apu dinesh tum dono bhi saat chalthe tho acha lagtha humhe…

Dinesh- Hum dono jarur athe shree… Lekin Maine apu se wada kiya ki Aaj mai ussa sun temple lekar jaunga… Issiliye phir kabhi…

Shreya- acha tikhe… Koi baat nahi.. Enjoy tum dono… Meantime Daya came with his jeep and stopped infront of Shreya… Dareya said bye to them and left to mall…

In mall…

Shreya was buying dresses and Daya was getting bored..

Daya- Shreya yaar Aur kitni der…

Shreya- bas do minute…

Daya- shree tum shopping apne liye Karo na… Taru ke liye tab karna jab tum ussa se miloge…

Shreya- nahi Daya Aaj Maine soch liya ki mai taru ke liye shopping karungi tho bas karungi… Tum bas yeah bolo ki ussa kon sa color pasand hai…

Daya- tum nahi sundrogi…. Any way ussa sea blue pasand hai tumhari taraha…

Shreya smiling- wow tab tho hum dono ki bohut ache se jamegi…. Listening this Daya left jealous.. Though it's her sister but still he left jealous listening Shreya with some other…

Daya pulled Shreya out seriously.. Shreya became shock,ed by his sudden changed behaviour…

Shreya- Daya kya kar rahe ho Mujhe dar horaha hai… chodo Mujhe..

Daya realised what he did- sorry shree… Wo pata nahi Kyu achanak se Mujhe gussa agaya… Jab tumne kaha ki tumhari Aur taru ki bohut ache se jamegi…

Shreya confused- kyaa… Daya kya hogaya tumhe…

Daya- pata nahi yaar… Taru meri bhehan hai… Par Mujhe acha nahi laga jab tumne kaha ki tum… Matlab mujse zyada kisi Aur ko…. He hit the wall with frustration… Shreya became shocked.. She pulled him near food court and brought water to him and gave him…

Shreya caught his hand- Daya mai tumhe samaj thi hu Aur tumhare dil ko bhi…

Daya- shree taru meri bhehan hai.. Aur Mujhe koi problem nahi ki koi ussa mujse zyada important de… Par Aaj pheli baar asa hua Jab tumne kaha ki… But was cut…

Shreya- ssshhhh… Daya Mujhe koi explanation nahi chahiye… Maine kaha na ki mai tumhe samajthi hu… Mera zindagi mai tumhari Jaga koi nahi lesaktha.. Tum Khas ho daya… Bachpan se lekar aaj tak mera Kahi dost bane Lekin jitna tum mera liye ho utna koi nahi hai mera zindagi mai….

Daya- I'm sorry shree… Maine tumhe hurt kiya… Mujhe maaf kardo…

Shreya- ssshhh… Jaha dosti hothi hai waha maafi nahi mangtha…. Chalo ab shopping tho karle…

Daya- nahi shree mood nahi hai…. Chalo wapas academy chalthe hai…

Shreya- kyaaa chalthe hai… socha ki Aaj mai tumhe dada dadi se milwane lekar jao… Par tum tho Jane ki baat kar rahe ho… This is not fair Daya… Shopping nahi karni tho tik hai… Lekin kam se kam dada dadi se tho Milne Chalo na…

Daya- acha tikhe Chalo….

Shreya in happiness hugged him- wow that's so nice…. Chalo… And then they moved to go out but Shreya got dashed by a girl.. Shreya was about to fall but Daya hold her by waist.. Shreya closed her eyes in shock but saw herself safe in Dayas hand… She opened her eyes and saw Daya closed to her and then saw the girl who dashed her fell down and was shocked to see…

.

.

.

.

A/N: so how was the chapter… I know ap Sab ko yeah story utna pasand nahi aai jitna meri dusri stories hai… But I could say ki this is the story which u all will like at the end…

Agar phir bhi ap Sab ko lagtha hai ki yeah story ap Sab ko pasand nahi aya tho I'm really sorry for not reaching your expectations…

Next chapter will be also on Dareya flashback…

Please do REVIEWS…


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. How are you… Thanks for the lovely reviews. So here is the next chapter…

Flashback continue…

Dareya mall Jathe hai Aur Daya jab Shreya ke mhu se suntha hai ki taru Aur uski bohut acha jamegi tho ussa jealous mehasus hotha hai Aur kudh hi ko pata nahi hotha ki wo kya kar raha hotha hai… Shreya ussa samjathi hai Aur phir dono Shreya ke dada dadi ke ghar Jane ke liye mall se nikal rahe hotha hai ki tabhi Shreya ek ladki se takra jathi hai….

Aab aage…

Dareya moved to go out from mall but Shreya got dashed by a girl.. Shreya was about to fall but Daya hold her by waist.. Shreya closed her eyes in shock but saw herself safe in Dayas hand… She opened her eyes and saw Daya closed to her and then saw the girl who dashed her and fell down. Shreya was shocked to see that girl in pool of blood…

Daya saw the girl and then saw few goons coming inside with knife in hands. He made Shreya stood straight.. Shreya went near her and help to make her stand. Daya saw goons coming close to that girl…

Goon 1- wo rahi ladki… Pakado ussa… Girl became scared and asked help from Shreya…

Girl- please Mujhe bacha lijiye… Wo log Mujhe maar dalenga….. Daya listened this and looked Shreya… Shreya nodded as yes. Goons moved near girl but Daya stopped them.. He was fighting with them and almost everyone was on floor but one goon got up to hit Daya by knife.. Daya had not seen as he was busy in fighting with others.. Shreya also came into view and fight with them but again saw two goons hold Daya and other was about to hit Daya by knife. Shreya soon went near him and hold knife before he hit Daya in stomach. Daya was shocked to see this. Blood was ozzing from Shreya hand… He hit the two goons and meantime Shreya hit the goon who was about to hurt Daya…. Soon all got down and security came and caught them. Daya moved near Shreya. Blood was ozzing from her hand…

Daya tensed- shree yeah kya kiya tumne… Kya zarurat thi yeah Sab karne ki…

Shreya- zarurat thi.. Agar tumhe kuch hojatha tho mera kya… Kabhi Socha mera baremai… aage piche kuch bhi nahi dekh the…. Hamesha gussa naak pe hotha hai… Saying this she hold his nose by left hand as her right hand was hurt…

Daya caught her right hand- chup Karo… Hamesha natak… Dekho kitna khoon nikal raha hai.. Saying this he tied his handkerchief to her hand…

Girl came near Dareya- ap dono ka bohut bohut shukriya… Agar Aaj ap nahi hothe tho pata nahi mera kya hotha… Dareya stood...

Shreya - it's ok… Par kon hai wo log.. Tumhe Kyu maar na chathe hai… tumhara naam kya hai…

Girl- mera naam kushi hai… Mai yahi pass mai rehathi hu… Yeah log humhare colony ke goonde hai… Rooj Mujhe Aur humhare colony ke ladkiyo ko chedthe hai.. Tho Maine do din phele inn par complaint kiya tha par bail par chut Gaye Aur Aaj jab mai college se ghar arahi thi tho mera piche paad Gaye. Mera saat batamizi karne lage… Mai kase bhi karke unse bach kar yaha agai Aur ap dono ne Mujhe bacha liya….

Shreya- tum chintha maat Karo unhe Aab koi bhi nahi bacha saktha…

Security person came near them- sir police agai hai… Apse milkar statement lena chathi hai… Dareya nodded and went with kushi near them…

Inspector- yeah Sab kase hua kuch baata sakthe hai ap…

Shreya- kushi inhe Sab sach sach baatao… Daro maat hum hai tumhare saat..

Kushi nodded and said them the matter. Police took them to jail. Dareya took her to hospital and done with dressing of kushi and Shreya. After that Dareya left kushi to her home and then went to Shreya's dada dadi home…

Shreya's dada dadi home…

Dareya came and took blessings of them and then spent sometime with them and went to their respective rooms.. Shreya showed Daya his room and then went to her room.

Shreya was lost in thoughts- Aaj Mujhe kya hogaya hai… Jab Daya ne Mujhe girne se bachaya Aur mai uski ankho mai khoo gai… Ho kya raha hai mera saat… Aaj Daya ke saat Mujhe ek alag si feeling Kyu horahi hai… Asa phele kabhi nahi hua… She was lost in thoughts but got disturb by…

Voice- iss feeling ko hi tho pyaar khethe hai mera bacha…

Shreya looked towards door and saw her dada- dadu yeah ap kya Bol rahe hai…

Dada Ji- mera bacha… Ab mujse kya chupana… Mujhe pata lag Gaya ki tum dono ek dusre ko pasand karthe ho… Pyaar karthe ho ek dusre se…

Shreya- nahi dadu asa kuch bhi nahi hai hum dono ke bhich… Daya mera acha dost hai..

Dada Ji- beta pyaar ki shuruvad Kahi baar dosti se hi tho hothi hai… Jo ristha dosti se shuru hokar pyaar par ruktha hai wahi tho aage jakar shaadi ke bandan mai bandtha hai… Aur Uss risthe ko kabhi koi nahi thod saktha…

Shreya- par dadu… But was cut…

Dada Ji- Shreya beta abhi tum apne iss risthe ko dosti ke nazar se dekh rahi hai… Ek baar apne dill ki gheharai se dekho gi tho tumhe kudh ahasas hojayega ki tumhare dil mai Daya ne apna Jaga bana liya hai…. Saying this dada Ji left.. Shreya was lost in Dayas thought and slept thinking about him…

Daya room..

Daya was also lost in Shreya thought- Aaj pheli baar asa mehasus kiya hai Maine… Aaj Shreya ka kisi Aur pe mujse zyada importance dena ki baat se Mujhe itna gussa Kyu aya… Aur jab ussa chot lagi tho Mujhe Kyu itna dard horaha tha… Hum dono bohut ache dost hai Lekin Aaj se phele asa mehasus kabhi nahi hua… Tho phir Aaj Mujhe kya hogaya hai…

Voice- pyaar…

Daya looked towards person- dadi ap… And down his head…

Dadi Ji- apna shir Kyu niche kar rahe ho… Tumne koi galthi nahi ki… Pyaar kiya hai tumne Aur yeah shir gukane ka nahi garw se uttane ki baat hai…

Daya- nahi dadi asa kuch bhi nahi hai… Mai Aur Shreya tho… But was cut..

Dadi- dost hai… Par pyaar ki shuruvad dosti se bhi tho hosakthi hai… Ismai kuch galat nahi hai…

Daya- dadi par… But was again cut…

Dadi- kuch bhi bolne se phele ek baar apne dil se baat Karo dimak se nahi.. Phir jakar decide karna ki kya hai tumhare dil mai.. Dosti yaa ussa se bhi baadkar pyaar… Saying this she left..

Daya was lost in Shreya's thought and then slept thinking about her…

Next day morning Dareya woke up and got ready and left to academy after breakfast with new feelings in each other's heart which made them jump in new happiness…

Academy…

Dareya reached academy and became busy in their task and training.. Hole day passed and it was dinner time.. Dareya came to canteen and both was silent. Aparna and dinesh was confused to see them like that.. Daya and dinesh went to bring dinner for them and girls..

Dinesh- Daya kya hua tum Aur Shreya kuch khoye khoye se lag rahe ho.. Kya baat hai…

Daya- Kuch nahi yaar.. Bas tak Gaye na Issiliye…

Dinesh- tera chere se saaf dikh raha hai tu jutt Bol raha hai.. Bol ki baat kya hai…

Daya- sach mai yaar kuch bhi nahi hai… Chal ab jaldi khana lekar chal… Saying this he diverted the matter…

Aparna- Shreya…

Aparna- shree kya baat hai tu kuch khoye khoye si lag rahi hai…

Shreya- nahi yaar asa kuch bhi nahi hai….

Aparna- tu jutt Bol rahi hai.. Kuch tho baat hai… Subha se dekh rahi hu.. Daya bhi kuch khoya khoya lag raha hai…

Shreya- apu sachmai kuch bhi nahi hai… tu kuch zyada hi soch rahi hai… And then saw Daya and dinesh coming… They gave plate to Shreya and aparna.. Shreya tried to have food but her right hand was hurting her. Daya saw this..

Daya took her plate near him- tum rehane do shree.. Mai khila detha hu… Tumhare haath pe chot lagi hai na… Saying this he feed her. Shreya without any hesitation accepted and had dinner by his hand…

Aparna and dinesh looked each other and then Dareya… They had dinner and then left to rooms..

Days passed and there was no change in Dareya… Both was lost in each other thoughts and was not able to decide that is it love or friendship. Both was feeling happy and different being with each other but at the same time was confused by their relationship. Like this one month passed and same was with Dareya….

One day at night both Dareya was not able to sleep. They both came out to garden and saw each other…

Daya- shree tum yaha…

Shreya- haan wo neend nahi arahi thi.. Aur tum..

Daya- Mujhe bhi… Saying this they both sat on bench in garden and there was pin drop silence in both. But they both tried to break this silence and want to talk about the matter..

Daya/Shreya- Shreya/Daya.. Both said at a time and then looked each other and smiled lightly…

Daya took breath- Shreya Mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai…

Shreya- Mujhe bhi Daya…

Daya- acha tikhe bolo tum…

Shreya- nahi phele tum bolo… Both started tum phele tum phele fight and at last…

Daya- acha tikhe phele mai Bol tha hu… Shree tumhe mera baremai Sab kuch pata hai.. Kuch bhi chupa nahi hai mera baremai.. Par Aaj mai kudh apne dil ki baat samaj nahi parahahu… Samaj mai araha ki kya hai mera dil mai..

Shreya- mera bhi yahi haal hai Daya.. Pata nahi kya hogaya hai Mujhe… Both looked each other.. And said at a time…

Daya/ Shreya- pyaar….. Both was lost in each other but came out by thunder sound..

Daya- shayad barish hone wali hai.. Humhe andar jana chahiye… Shreya nodded and then both moved towards their block. Rain started making thunder sound but more than that their both heart shouted to express their feelings.. Both stepped being wet in rain but stopped and turned towards each other.. Both came running toward each other and stopped at middle…

Shreya- sahi ya galat nahi pata Daya… Par Aaj mai tumhe sach batana chathi hu…

Daya- chahe kuch bhi hojaye.. Duniya kuch bhi soche par Aaj mai bhi tumhe apne dil ki baat batana chatha hu shree…. Saying this both closed their eyes and hold each other hands..

Daya/Shreya- I love you Shreya/I love you Daya…. Both said at a time and hugged each other… and then separate after few minutes..

Daya- barish ki wajase pura bhig gai tum shree… Tumhe zukham hojayega… Andar Chalo… Shreya nodded and then they went inside….

Next day they both said about their proposal to dinesh and aparna. Listening this both became shocked but was happy for Dareya… With in few days hole academy came to know about Dareya and a new story started again about them…

Like this days passed and the bond and love between Dareya became more tight…

Flashback end…

Shreya- derahe derahe hum dono Aur bhi kharib agaya Abhijeet… Jabhi waqt miltha tha tho hum dono saat mai baait kar baate karthe the… Aur jabhi chutti milthi thi academy se tho Kahi ghumne chalejathe the… Bohut kush the hum dono ek dusre ke saat…

Abhijeet- agar asa hai tho tum dono alag Kyu hogaye… Kya hua tha tum dono ke bhich…

Shreya- Sab tik chal raha tha Abhijeet… Lekin log hum dono ke baaremai phirse baat karna shuru kardiya tha.. Phele hum dono ki dosti ke baremai tho uske baad humhare pyaar ke baremai… Inn Sab baato se Daya ka behaviour badal ne laga…. Wo bohut chid chidasa hone laga… Gussa tho phele bhi tha Lekin Uss din jo kuch bhi hua uske baad uska gussa Aur bhi baad Gaya….

Abhijeet- kis din…

Shreya- training ke waqt Rajesh naam ka ek ladka tha.. Uske birthday ke din Usne ek party organise ki Aur Uss din….

Flashback…

All was present in party and was enjoying drinking dancing.. But our Dareya was at corner and was talking with each other…

Karan suresh and mohit came near Dareya…

Karan- yaar Daya ab tho tum dono ne ek dusre ko propose bhi karliya hai… Aur shayad zindagi baar saat hi rahoge… Humhe yaha academy mai akar das mahine hogai hai Aur tum Shreya ke ilawa kisi se bhi nahi milethe… Do mahino mai hum Sab yaha se chale jayenga Aur pata nahi phir kab milenga… Kam se kam ab tho humhare saat time spend karlo…

Daya was in no mood to talk or spend time with them. He said no to them and sat with Shreya only…

Mohit- Shreya tum tho Chalo.. Hum dance karthe hai… Saying this he hold Shreya hand which was on table… Shreya was shocked and before she could react Daya hit mohit…

Daya caught his collar and hit him hard- tumhari himat kase hui meri Shreya ka haath pakadne ka…. Aaj mai tumhe nahi chodunga… Phele din se dekh bhi raha hu sunn bhi raha hu tum logo ki bakwas… Jab dekho tab mera Aur Shreya ke baremai baat karne ke alawa koi Aur kam nahi hotha tha kya tum logo ke pass… Aaj tho mai tumhe nahi chodunga….. Saying this he hit him more… Others tried to stop Daya but he was in no mood to listen… Finally somehow the other Shreya stopped him and then dinesh and aparna came to help Shreya. They took Daya out from party.

Shreya shouted on Daya- yeah kya Tarika hai Daya… Agar ussa kuch hojatha tho kya hotha Socha hai tumne…

Daya seriously- kuch bhi ho Mujhe kya… Uski himat kase hui tumhe chune ki… Tum sirf meri ho Shreya… Said holding her hand tight… Shreya felt pain due to his hard touch…. Saying this Daya left from there leave Shreya shocked by his behaviour…

Aparna- yeah Daya ko hokya Gaya hai… Phele tho asa nahi tha…

Dinesh- pyaar… Aur pyaar mai log asa hi karthe hai.. Koi Aur ladka apne pyaar ko chune ki khosish kartha hai tho ussa asa hi dekhne ko miltha hai jasa Daya ko…

Shreya was lost in thoughts and left from there…

Flashback end…

Abhijeet- iss jagade ki wajase tum dono alag hogaye… Lekin ismai tho Mujhe asa kuch bhi nahi dikha ki tum dono alag ho…

Shreya smiling- jagade ki wajase nahi Abhijeet.. Uss jagade ki karan ki wajase hua… daya ka gussa Rooj Rooj baad raha tha… Jintna phele tha ussa se Kahi zyada gussa karne laga… Rooj hum dono ke bhich uske gussa ko lekar jagada hotha tha.. Rooj koi na koi naaya jagada kartha tha academy… Ussa asa dekh kar Mujhe dar lagne laga ki pata nahi kya karega wo.. Issiliye Maine Socha ki kam se kam mai Daya dada dadi ke saat rahega tho uska gussa thoda shanth rahega… Yeah soch kar hum dono academy ke quarters se mera ghar aagaye… Sab tik chal raha tha.. Hum dono Rooj subha academy Jathe the Aur sham ko saat mai hi ghar athe the.. Agar koi task hotha tha tho raat ko wahi guzarthe the… Ashe din ghuzarna lage Aur hamhara pyaar baadne laga… Asamai training khatham honeka din nazdik aya… Humhe bohut jald pata chalne wala tha ki hum Sab ki posting kaha hone wali hai…. Lekin uske tik 4din phele Mujhe jo pata chala Usne humhari zindagi ujad di… hum dono hamesha hamesha ke liye dur hogaye… Tears flowed down her eyes…

Abhijeet- kya… Kya pata chala jiski wajase tum dono alag hogaye….

Shreya- Mujhe pata chala ki… But was cut by Abhijeet phone ring.. He saw caller ID and said..

Abhijeet- Purvi ka phone hai… Saying this he received call but what he heard made him shock…

Abhijeet shock- kyaaaaaa…. He cut the call…

Shreya confused- Abhijeet kya hua…

Abhijeet tensed- Shreya dayaaaaaa…..

Shreya tensed- kya… Kya hua Daya ko… Kaha hai wo… Abhijeet kuch tho bolo… Kya kaha Purvi ne….

Abhijeet looking Shreya- Shreya dayaaaa…..

Shreya was shocked listening about Daya….

Shreya fell on ground listening this- dayaaaa…. Tears flowed down her eyes….

A/N: so how was the chapter…. Hope you all liked it…

Tho kya pata chala jiski wajase Shreya Aur Daya ek dusre se dur hogaye…

Kya hua hai Daya ko jissa sunkar Abhijeet Aur Shreya shock hogaye hai…

Jane ke liye please do REVIEWS….


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys how are you all…. Thanks for the lovely reviews…. So here is the next chapter… Hope you all will like…

Shreya Abhijeet ko apne Aur Daya ke baremai baata thi hai… Wo Abhijeet ko baatane wali hothi hai ki undono ke bich asa kya hua jiski wajase wo dono alag hogai hai par thabhi Abhijeet ko phone atha hai…

Abhijeet- Purvi ka phone hai… Saying this he received call but what he heard made him shock…

Abhijeet shock- kyaaaaaa…. He cut the call…

Shreya confused- Abhijeet kya hua…

Abhijeet tensed- Shreya dayaaaaaa…..

Shreya tensed- kya… Kya hua Daya ko… Kaha hai wo… Abhijeet kuch tho bolo… Kya kaha Purvi ne….

Abhijeet looking Shreya- Shreya dayaaaa….. Daya sharab ki nashamai mila Purvi ko…. Bohut gussa mai hai wo….. Shreya was shocked listening about Daya….

Shreya fell on ground listening this- dayaaaa…. Tears flowed down her eyes…. Yeah kya kiya Daya ne… Itna gussa ki jo kabhi sharab ko haath bhi nahi lagatha wahi phikar asi halat mai…

Abhijeet- Shreya sambhalo apne apko… Iswaqt Mujhe Daya ke pass jana hoga.. Par agar tum iss taraha roo roo kar apni halat karab karogi tho mai tumhe iss halat mai chod kar kase jasaktha hu… Please Shreya tum shanth hojao…

Shreya rub her tears stood up- Abhijeet mai tik hu… Chalo hum Daya ke pass Jathe hai… Shreya moved forward but Abhijeet caught her wrist…

Abhijeet- Shreya tum iss waqt maat aao Daya ke samne…

Shreya- par Abhijeet Daya… Tears in eyes…

Abhijeet- Shreya mai jatha hu Daya ke pass Aur phir tumhe call karke bata tha hu kasa hai wo… iss waqt tumhara daya ke samne jana tik nahi hai...

Shreya- par abhi… But was cut…

Abhijeet- Shreya mujpar viswas hai na.. She nodded as yes… Tho phir mujpar barosa rako mai Daya ko sambhal lunga Aur phir tumhe phone karke baata dunga ki wo kasa hai… Shreya nodded and then Abhijeet left…

Abhijeet house…

Abhijeet reached home and rang bell… Purvi soon opened door and hugged Abhijeet…

Purvi tears in eyes- bhai Daya bhai….

Abhijeet tensed- kya hua… Tum roo Kyu rahi ho…

Purvi- bhai…. Bhai wo Daya bhai ko chot… Chot lagi hai.. Par wo koi bhi baat sune ko tayar hi nahi hai…

Abhijeet shock- kya ussa chot bhi lagi hai… Kaha hai wo…

Purvi- bhai bohut hi mushkil se Maine unhe apke kamre mai sulaya hai… Par unhe hosh kabhi bhi asaktha hai…

Abhijeet- tikhe Chalo dekthe hai…

Purvi- bhai ap chaliye mai first aid box lekar athi hu… Unki chot par paati karni hai… Abhijeet nodded and went to room and saw Daya lyed on bed with half conscious state… He was continuously murmuring Shreya name… Abhijeet felt bad seeing him like that… he went near him and sat beside him…

Abhijeet thinking- kya hogaya hai yeah Sab… Phele tho asa nahi tha mera Daya… Lekin ab kya hogaya hai Issa… Kitni Aur raaz chupakar rakhe hai isne pata nahi… Mera dimak kam nahi kar raha hai… pata nahi ashi konsi waja rahi hai jiski wajase Shreya Aur Daya alag hogaye hai… Kya baat hai jiski wajase Daya asa hogaya hai… He was lost in thoughts but came out by Purvi voice…

Purvi- bhai yeah lijiye first aid box…

Abhijeet- haan do Mujhe… Saying this he took from her hand and was doing banded to Daya..

Abhijeet- Purvi tumhe Daya kaha mila… Tum tho bureau mai thi na… Aur Daya Shreya ke piche Gaya tha… Tho phir Daya tumhe iss halat mai kaha mila…

Purvi- bhai wo Mujhe Daya bhai se kam tha… ACP sir ne ek file mangatha jo Daya bhai ke pass hai… Tho bas ussi ke liye Daya bhai ko call kiya tho kisi Aur ne phone uttaya… Maine pucha ki kon hai wo Aur Daya bhai kaha hai tho Usne Mujhe bataya ki Daya bhai… Wo… She down her head..

Abhijeet looked her- bolo kya bataya hai Usne…

Purvi- bhai Usne kaha ki wo star shine bar and restaurant ka manager hai Aur Daya bhai ne bohut piliya Aur waha joor joor se Shreya mam ka naam lekar chila rahe hai…

Abhijeet was shocked- kyaaaaa…..

Purvi- haan bhai… Jase hi Mujhe yeah baat pata chala tho mai waha chali gai… Yeah baat kisi ko bhi nahi bataya…. Agar kisi ko pata chaltha tho pata nahi kya socthe Sab log… Aur upper se agar yeah baat Tarika ko pata chaltha tho uski halat karab hojathi… Apko tho pata hai na Tarika ki tabiyat tik nahi hai… Asamai ussa asi baate batana tik nahi hai… Issiliye Maine kisi ko nahi bataya Aur kase bhi karke unhe yaha lekar agai… Aur phir apko phone kiya…

Abhijeet- yeah tumne acha kiya Purvi.. Agar kisi ko pata chaltha tho bohut problem hojathi… Abhijeet did Dayas dressing and then sat beside him ruffling his hair… Purvi came with lemon water…

Purvi- bhai Daya bhai ko yeah lemon water pila dijiye Issa se unka nasa uttar jayega… Abhijeet nodded and took glass from her… Meantime Purvi phone rang.. She saw caller ID…

Purvi- bhai Tarika ka phone hai… ab kya bolu mai ussa….

Abhijeet- tum tension maat lo.. Aram se baat Karo… Daya ke baremai kuch bhi maat batana… Purvi nodded and lift the call…

Purvi- haan taru Bol…

Tarika- Purvi kaha hai tu… Mai yaha tumhara wait kar rahi hu bureau ke niche… Nikhil ne bataya ki tu Kahi gai hai… Kaha hai tu…

Purvi- wo ghar…

Tarika- kya tu ghar chali gai… Mujhe bataya bhi nahi… Ruk mai abhi athi hu… Aaj tho Teri kher nahi.. Mujhe chod kar chali gai tu… Aur upper se Daya bhai Aur Abhijeet dono bureau mai nahi hai subha se…

Purvi- arey taru meri puri baat tho sunn phele…

Tarika- kya sunu…

Purvi- taru wo Mujhe ek file ke liye ghar anapada…. Mai bas wo file HQ mai dekar bureau ke liye nikal hi rahi thi ki Mujhe Abhijeet bhai ka call aya… Unhone kaha ki wo Aur Daya bhai kisi kam se bhahar jarahe hai.. Aaj raat ko ghar nahi asakthe… Issiliye Aaj Mujhe tumhare saat tumhare ghar mai rukhne ke liye kaha hai…

Tarika- acha.. Sorry yaar kuch zyada Bol gai…

Purvi- koi baat nahi.. Tu bas wahi ruk mai tujhe Lena arahi hu…

Tarika- arey Purvi uski zarurat nahi hai… Tum direct mera ghar ajao… Nikhil hai yaha mera saat wo Mujhe ghar chod dega…

Purvi- acha tho phir tik hai… Saying this she cut the call…

Abhijeet- acha kiya tumne taru ko kuch bhi nahi bataya…

Purvi- par bhai Mujhe abhi taru ke pass jana hoga… Wo tension mai Maine ussa bataya ki apne Mujhe uske pass Jane ko kaha hai… Par yaha Daya bhai…

Abhijeet- haan koi baat nahi Purvi.. Mai yaha sambhal lunga…

Purvi- par bhai ap akela kase…

Abhijeet- uski chintha maat kar tu… Mai sambhal lunga Daya ko… Tu jaa taru ke pass… Purvi nodded and then left to Tarika house…

Abhijeet saw Daya still in sleep.. He tried him to wake up but there was of no use… meantime Abhijeet received a call…

Abhijeet on call- haan Shreya bolo…

Shreya tensed- Abhijeet Daya kasa hai… Kaha hai.. Tik tho hai…

Abhijeet- Shreya Shreya shanth hojao… Daya tik hai par Nashe ki wajase bhehosh hai… Lekin tum chintha maat Karo ussa jaldi hosh ajayega…

Shreya- acha… Par ussa koi chot tho nahi aai hai na…

Abhijeet- wo… Ussa… Matlab zyada nahi par uske right hand mai cut hogaya hai… Shayad gussa mai glass thod diya hai…

Shreya murmurs- Daya Daya… Kya karthe ho… Hamesha gussa gussa gussa… with Abhijeet….. Issi baat ka dar tha Abhijeet Mujhe… Hamesha gussa… Apni gussa ki wajase kudh ko chot pocha letha hai… Chot unhe lagthi hai par dard Mujhe… But she stopped and… Matlab Sab ko hothi hai… Abhijeet understood what she was about to say but kept quite…

Abhijeet- Shreya iss waqt yeah Sab soch ne ka nahi hai… tum tension maat lo Daya tik hai… Mai hu uske saat..

Shreya- par abhi Tarika…?

Abhijeet- wo ussa kuch bhi nahi paata.. Sirf Purvi ko pata hai… And said what happened…

Shreya- hey bagawan… Yeah Sab meri wajase horaha hai.. Mujhe yaha ana hi nahi chahiye tha… Mujhe transfer ke orders follow hi nahi karne chahiye the… na Mai yaha athi Aur na yeah Sab hotha….

Abhijeet- kyaaa… Shreya chup raho… Ho kya Gaya hai tumhe… Tum kabse apni duty ke aage apni personal life ko importance dena lagi… Jo hua usmai tumhari kya galthi hai…. Aaj nahi tho kaal tumhe Aur Daya ko ek dusre ke samne ana tha… Tho phir Aaj agai ho… Iss waqt tumhe yeah soch na hai ki kaal Daya ke hosh mai aneke baad ussa kya baatane wali ho tum… Wo phirse tumse wahi sawal karega ki tumhara pati kon hai Aur tumne shaadi Kyu ki hai…

Shreya- par unhe yeah baat kabhi pata nahi chalega Abhijeet… Tum Daya ka khayal rako mai Daya ko sambhal lungi… Mai baat karlungi Daya se iss baremai… Saying this she cut the call before Abhijeet say anything…

Abhijeet- par Shreya… Hello… Hello… Phone cut kardiya… Yeah ladki bhi na… Pata nahi kya chal raha hai iske dimak mai… kuch bolthi hi nahi hai…. Pagal hojao ek din mai iss ladki ki khamoshi ki wajase…. Phele Sachin ke baremai chupaya… Phir mom dad ke death ke baremai… Ab tho haad hai Daya ke baremai… Usne Mujhe bataya bhi nahi ki wo Aur Daya ek dusre ko janthe hai Aur ek dusre se itna pyaar karthe hai… Jab ki ussa pata tha ki Daya ka meri zindagi mai kya Jaga hai… Maine ussa Kahi baar bataya tha Daya ke baremai jab hum dono teen saal phele milethe…. He was lost in thoughts….

Abhijeet-Shreya flashback….

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: so how was the chapter… I know abhi tak Dareya ka flashback khatham nahi hua ki Maine Abhijeet Aur Shreya ki flashback shuru kardi…

Par kya karu… Shabar ka phaal mitha hotha hai… Just wait for Dareya flashback… Till then know how Abhijeet and Shreya meet…

Par wo bhi Jane ke liye u have to wait for the next chapter… So for next chapter you have to review….

So please do REVIEWS… Aaj kaal bohut kam reviews arahe hai… What's wrong guys… Did you had not liked the story or what… I'm unable to understand….

Kahi Dareya ke fans tho kam nahi hogaye hai…. Jo koi reviews hi nahi kar raha hai…


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys how are you all.. Thanks for the lovely Reviews….  
And sorry to all for late update. Busy in some personal works...  
So here is the next chapter… Hope u all will like….

Abhijeet shreya flashback...  
Before 3years...  
Mumbai CID...  
All was busy in some high profile case but was disturb by DCP...  
Acp- sir ap yaha..  
Dcp- Kyu Mai yaha nahi asaktha Kya...  
Acp- nahi sir mera Matlab wo nahi tha... Agar koi baat hothi tho ap mujhe bhulaletha na yaha aneki taklif Kyu li... Said irritatedly but smile on face...  
Dcp- Haan wo Kuch Kam tha...  
Daya- kya Kam hai sir...  
Dcp- abhijeet kaha hai...  
Acp- wo tho forensic lab gaya hai... Reports lane ke liye...  
Dcp- tikhe uske aneke Baad baata tha hu.. Tum sab Kam karlo..  
Acp- sir bataye Kya baat hai... Abhijeet atta hi hoga... He saw abhijeet coming... Lijiye sir abhijeet agaya...  
Abhijeet- Kya baat hai sir...  
Acp- wo DCP sir ko koi baat karni thi...  
Abhijeet- achaaa baataye sir...  
Dcp- ek secret case report hua hai Delhi Mai... All was confused... Aur uske liye abhijeet tumhe Delhi Jana padega...  
Abhijeet- par sir Mai Kyu... Case tho Delhi Cid ka hai na...  
Dcp- Haan aur yeah case Delhi Cid ki senior hi handle kar rahi hai... Par unhe asa koi chahiye Jo Delhi ka nahi ho...  
Daya- tho koi aur bhi tho jasaktha hai na sir abhijeet Kyu...  
Dcp- Kyu ki Delhi Cid ke ACP ne mujse personally request kiya ki Kisi ek officer ko hum waha bheja... Aur Maine abhijeet ka Naam liya hai iss Kam ke liye...  
Daya was about to say but was cut by abhijeet- tikhe sir kab Jana hoga...  
Dcp- kaal shuba...  
Abhijeet- kitne Dino ke liye...  
Dcp- yahi koi ek do mahine lag jayega...  
Abhijeet- tikhe sir Mai tayar hu...  
Dcp- mujhe yahi umeed thi... Case ki details tumhe Delhi ke ACP se miljayenga... Saying this he left...  
Daya- abhijeet tumhe Jane ki Kya zarurat thi Mai Chala jatha tumhara badle...  
Abhijeet- daya yeah tho humhara farz hai na... Tum Jao ya Mai kya farak padtha hai... Daya nodded...  
Flashback end...

Abhijeet pov- kash uss din Maine daya ki baat maankar nahi gaya ho tha tho aaj yeah din nahi atta... Thinking he was again lost...

Flashback...  
Next day...  
Airport...  
Tarika- abhijeet apna khayal rakhna... Aur phone karthe rehana... I will miss you...  
Abhijeet hugged her- I will miss you too... Apna khayal rakhna aur daya ACP sir ka bhi khayal rakhna...  
Tarika nodded and then he left...  
After few hours he reached Delhi and went to Delhi bureau and met ACP...  
Delhi ACP- hello Insp abhijeet... apke baremai bohut Sunna hai... Thank you for coming to help us in this case...  
Abhijeet- your welcome sir...  
Delhi acp- have a seat abhijeet...  
Abhijeet-thank you sir... Tho sir case Kya hai... I have no details about the case...  
Delhi acp- Haan Mai apko baata tha hu... Kuch mahine phele humhe ek ladki ki lash milithi aur chanbhin ke dauran humhe pata Chala ki wo ladki Jane mane company Yash industries Mai Kam karthi hai... Iss company ko Mr. Yash ne shuru kiya tha... Lekin Kuch Saal phele unki death hogai aur ab uss company ko unke hi beta Mr. Karan ne takeover kiya tha... Par farak yeah hai ki Yash jitna imandar hai utna hi kamina hai uska beta... Wo chori chupe apne hi company Mai drug dealings kar raha hai aur saati wo ladkiyo ka diwana hai... Ladkiyo ka istemal karke Kam khatam honeke Baad unhe maar detha hai...  
Abhijeet- agar ashi baat hai tho hum uske company pe ride kar sakthe hai na...  
Delhi acp- humne kiya tha lekin Kuch bhi nahi Mila... Wo bohut hi shathir hai...  
Abhijeet- tho phir ab Kya action Lena hai...  
Delhi acp- action tho le chuke hai...  
Abhijeet- kasa action...  
Delhi acp- iss case ko humhari senior Insp miss shreya deal kar Rahi hai as under cover agent...  
Abhijeet- Kya plan hai unka...  
Delhi acp- Mr Karan ko apne pyaar ke jaal Mai fasa kar uske kaale karthutho ka anth karna...  
Abhijeet- tho issmai mujhe Kya karna hoga...  
Delhi acp- shreya se Milo wo aage ka plan batayegi...  
Abhijeet- kaha hai wo...  
Delhi acp- wo yaha bureau Mai nahi hai... Wo undercover Kam kar Rahi hai... Issiliye apko iss address par milna hoga ussa... Said giving address to him...  
Abhijeet- tikhe sir... Saying he left to the address...

After few hours...  
At sun shine hotel...  
Room no. 204  
Knock on door.  
Person opens- yes...  
At door- shows card and says shreya, Delhi CID...  
Person- hi come in... Shreya goes inside.  
Person- hi I'm sr. Insp abhijeet, Mumbai CID...  
Shreya lost- Mumbai CID….

Abhijeet- haan par ap Ashe shock Kyu hogai…

Shreya- nahi bas wo kuch soch rahi thi…..

Abhijeet – acha tikhe….

Flash back end….

Abhijeet PoV- ussi din Mujhe Shreya se baat karni chahiye thi jiss din ussa Mumbai CID ki baat sunthe hi shock hogai…. Lekin Maine kam ke samne Shreya ki maan ki baat nahi samaj paya…. Thinking he was again lost….

Flashback….  
Abhijeet- ACP sir ne kaha ki plan Kya hai wo ap mujhe batayengi... Tho what is the plan...  
Shreya- well plan thoda diwana sa hai...  
Abhijeet- Matlab...  
Shreya- mai uske samne ek bohut baadi company ki malkin baankar uske saat haath milaya hai…. Aur Usne meri background verification karaya Aur fir ussa jab yakin hua ki meri taraf se ussa koi problem nahi hogi tab Usne mera saat partnership ki hai…. Aur uska attraction bhi Meri taraf achuka hai... Kyu ki uske hisab se mai ek bohut baadi company ki owner hu…. Aur agar mai uske jaal mai fass gai tho ussa paase bhi milenga Aur saat hi mai bhi….. Par itna simple nahi hai mujhe fasana... Issiliye mujhe paneke liye usne mujhe propose kiya which I have accepted...and now the plan starts...  
Abhijeet- what plan...  
Shreya- ussi ke mhu se Sach ugalvana...  
Abhijeet- par wo kase hoga... Wo Kyu batayega... Kahi wo apko Kuch na kare  
Shreya- asa Kuch nahi hoga... wo jitna paiso ke liye Martha hai ussa se kahi zyada wo ladkiyo ka diwana hai... ladki ko pane ke liye propose bhi karsaktha hai sab ke samne.. Abhijeet- do u think this plan will work..

Shreya- yes it will work... And then both came out of hotel room( this is when shreya's uncle saw her in hotel and said to her parents) and went near Karan and shreya introduced abhijeet as her cousin. And then they started there plan...  
After few days there plan worked and got enough information to arrest Karan but...  
Hotel...  
Abhijeet- shreya this information is enough to put him behind bars...  
Shreya- yes abhijeet... She was about to say but received a call. After call cut she came near abhijeet...  
Abhijeet- so shall we type arrest warrant on karan.  
Shreya- we can't do that abhijeet...  
Abhijeet shocked- but why...?  
Shreya- Abhi Abhi mujhe apne kabri ka phone aya... Usne bataya ki kaal ki shaadi yani Meri aur Karan ki uss Mai ek bohut baadi deal honewali hai aur saati drug dealings Karne Wala mashur Dongla anewala hai...  
Abhijeet- what this is unbelievable... Jiss ki talash Puri police force ko hai.. ussa pakad ne ka yeah acha moka hai...  
Shreya- Haan abhijeet issiliye kaal Meri aur Karan ki shaadi honi chahiye...  
Abhijeet shocked- what... Par shreya this is not the good idea... Agar tumhari shaadi uske saat hogai tho tumhari zindagi baarbad hojayegi...  
Shreya- abhijeet isswaqt Meri zindagi se zyada important unn lakho logo ki hai… jo inn logo ki wajase drugs ki nashemai dund hai... Jab tak inhe nahi pakad the tab tak inn kaale dando ko nahi rok sakthe... Mujhe apni phikar nahi hai Abhijeet.  
Abhijeet- shreya par... But she left from there...  
Next day...  
Shreya was ready and abhijeet was present and tried to talk with her but it was not possible... He came out from shreya room and saw Karan going somewhere... Abhijeet followed him... Later...

After one hour...  
In mandap...  
Karan was already present wearing cream n red colour sherwani with flower veil like a dulha wear after few minutes pandit said to call Dulhan... Shreya came down wearing red colour gagra with accessories... With in few minutes ritual was started and shreya saw a person waving his hand to karan. When she saw who is that person she understood it is Dongla the drug dealer... She thought to catch him then n there but saw felt someone hand on her… She looked and found it was karana hand…. But felt different by his touch… She moved a bit and saw dulha and was shocked to see Abhijeet under flower veil…

Shreya low tone- Abhijeet tum…

Abhijeet- haan Shreya… Tumse baat karne ke baad jab mai wapas jaraha tha tab Maine karan ko dusre room ki taraf Jathe dekha… Uska picha kiya tho ussa Dongla se baat karthe dekha…. Uske wapas room mai aneke baad Maine ussa behos kardiya Aur fir Maine uski jaga leli….

Pandit- beta ab ladki ki mang mai sindoor lagao…

Abhijeet took sindoor…

Shreya- ab iski jarurat kya hai Abhijeet….

Abhijeet- jarurat hai Shreya… Iss shaadi ke khatam hothe hi Dongla karan ke saat ek baadi deal karne wala hai… Issa se acha moka nahi milega humhe… Saying he applied sindoor….

Pandit- shaadi sampan hui…. All congratulated them…. This when second time shreya's father business patner saw Shreya getting married…. And he told to her parents and also clicked pics of their marriage but Abhijeet face was covered by flowers veil so dulha face was not visible…..

Person- hi… Congratulations mai iss resort mai hua shaadi ko legally approval detha hu…. Abhijeet Shreya nodded and completed formalities…

Dongla came and wished karan and Shreya and hugged him and said in his ear that they will meet in his room… And then he left…. After sometime Abhijeet and Shreya also went to there room….

In room….

Shreya- Abhijeet plan kya hai… Usne tumhare Khan mai kya hai….

Abhijeet- shanthi madam bata raha hu…. Deal ussi ke room mai horahi hai….. Karan ko humhare officers ne pakad liya hai Aur pura resort mai sirf humhare hi admi hai….

Shreya- so next….

Abhijeet- attack….. Shreya smiled and after few minutes with lots of fighting and shoot out they caught Dongla and drugs also….

After two days….

Case was completed and formalities was done…

Shreya- tho case khatham ….. Your living….

Abhijeet- nahi actually Maine tumhe bataya tha na mai kisi se pyaar kartha hu….

Shreya- haan Taru….

Abhijeet- taru…. Jaha tak Mujhe yaad hai Maine tho Tarika kaha tha… Taru bolke kabhi nahi kaha….

Shreya stammering- haan tumne nahi kaha tha…. Actually meri ek friend ki bhehan ka naam bhi Tarika hai…. Tho hum ussa taru bhulathe hai… Tho bas wahi mhu se nikal Gaya….

Abhijeet- acha tikhe…. Haan tho wo Aur uske parents yaha arahe hai kuch kam se… Tho bas unka kam khatam honeke baad mai Aur taru saat mai Mumbai chale jayenga….

Shreya smiling- oo that's nice… Hesitating voice…. Aur tumhare dost nahi arahe hai….

Abhijeet had already said her about Mumbai CID team and about Daya and Tarika….

Abhijeet- kon Daya…. Nahi won ahi araha hai… Ussa kuch kam se Pune Gaya hai…

Shreya fake smile- acha…. She was lost but came out junior voice…

Junior- madam apse koi Milne ayah ai…

Shreya- acha andar bhejo… He went out and sent the person… Abhijeet and Shreya was confused to see the person…

Shreya- Ji ap yaha….

Person- haan mai yah aap dono ki shaadi ka certificate dena ayahu…

Abhijeet and Shreya was shocked… They forgot about that fake marriage…

Abhijeet- par shaadi tho fake thi….

Shreya- oo no…. Abhijeet hum dono ko pata tha ki wo shaadi fake thi… Uss resort ke manager Aur inhe thodi pata hai… Uss din hum dono ne jald bazi mai papers sign kardiye Aur bhulgaya….

Lawyer- yeah ap dono kya baat kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet Shreya explained him what actually happened….

Lawyer- oo tho yeah baat hai…. Ab hum kuch bhi nahi karsakthe….

Shreya- hum talak ke liye tho apply karsakthe hai… Matlab mutual understanding se hum dono talak lesakthe hai na…

Lawyer- lesakthe ho… Lekin uske liye kam se kam ap dono ki shaadi hokar 1 saal tho bhi hona chahiye… Nahi tho court divorce ke liye manzuri nahi degi…. Ap dono sochiye ki apko kya karna hai Aur phi rap mujse milsakthe hai… Yeah mera address hai… He gave his card and left…

Shreya- Abhijeet ab kya kare….

Abhijeet- Mujhe bhi kuch samaj main ahi araha hai… And then his rang… Saw caller ID… Tarika ka phone hai… He talked and cane near Shreya…

Abhijeet- Shreya Mujhe jana hoga… Tarika ne Milne ke liye bhulaya…

Shreya- tikhe Abhijeet tum jao…. Tab tak mai kuch soch thi hu… Abhijeet left to meet Tarika and Shreya went home… She reached and saw her parents and brother came from Pune… They comes to know about Shreya marriage but doesn't know with whom… Shreya can't say truth because of Abhijeet love and his life… She remains silent and because of this her parents became and went from there…. While going in road they met with accident and they died on spot…

Their car met with car which was coming opposite of their. That car breaks was failed and it has lost the balance and in this process accident was occurred…. The car which breaks has failed in that car Tarika and her parents where there… Due to that accident Tarika parents died and Tarika was in comma for almost two years… This is the reason because of which Tarika behaves scared and stressed all the time….

After this accident Abhijeet was totally lost in Tarika and her health and here Shreya lost her parents and Sachin blames her for their parents death… Like this two years passed and Tarika came out of comma… She became bit well when all started saying to get Abhijeet and Tarika married… That is when he remembered about Shreya and he called her….

Abhijeet- hello Shreya mai Abhijeet…

Shreya- Abhijeet tum… Itne dino baad….

Abhijeet- I'm so sorry… Wo Tarika ki health ki wajase mai bhulgaya ki… But was cut…

Shreya- it's ok Abhijeet mai samaj sakthi hu… ab kasi hai Tarika

Abhijeet- Tik hai ab…. Acha Shreya wo Maine issiliye call kiya Kyu ki Mujhe hum dono ki shaadi ki baat karni thi… Matlab do saal phele hum dono ki inn halad mai shaadi hui…

Shreya- Abhijeet baat tho mai bhi karna chathi thi do saal se… Lekin halad kuch asa hogai haik i baat karne ka moka nahi mila…

Abhijeet- Shreya kya hum ab… But was cut…

Shreya- Abhijeet Issa se phele tum koi umeed rakho mai baata na chathi hu ki iss waqt talak ka proceedings nahi hosakthe… Infact ek saal tak nahi hosaktha.

Abhijeet shocked- kyaaa par Kyu…

Shreya- Kyu ki mai ek saal tak undercover mission par jarahi hu… Infact agle half an hour mai meri flight hai to USA…

Abhijeet- what?

Shreya- haan Abhijeet… I'm sorry mai chakar bhi kuch nahi karsakthi…

Abhijeet- koi baat nahi Shreya ek saal… Do saal jab intezzar kar hike hai tho yeah ek saal Aur hi sahi.. Humhare desh se zyada kuch bhi nahi hai humhare liye…

Shreya- thanks Abhijeet… Acha mera mission se wapas athe hi hum talak ki formalities complete karenga… Abhijeet said ok and then call cut… Abhijeet gave some or the other reasons and made some time for marriage… Like this year passed and Shreya came back after successful mission And thing she called Abhijeet but his phone was switched off…. She went to bureau and gave report of mission but she received shock when she went… She got transferred to Mumbai CID…

She tried to call Abhijeet to say him about her transfer to Mumbai CID and also wanted to talk about divorce… But abhij was on mission because of which he was not able to talk to her… She moved to Mumbai and settled herself and talked with lawyer about divorce… She called Abhijeet as he was back to Mumbai from mission and she called to inform him all this but he scolded her and cut call… after that Shreya went to Mumbai CID to join… And this is the chapter 1 where we had seen Shreya joining and then what had happened till know… (read from chapter 1 if had any doubt…)

Flashback end….

Abhijeet lost- yeah kase din dekhne paad rahe hai…. He was lost and slept beside Daya bed only….

A/N: so how was the chapter… I know boring flashback tha…but this is the flash back Abhijeet Shreya marriage… Their secret….

Please do REVIEWS….


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys how are you all.. Thanks for the lovely Reviews….  
And sorry to all for late update. Busy in some personal works...  
So here is the next chapter… Hope u all will like….

Next day morning...  
Daya was lying on bed and abhijeet slept beside his bed thinking about his and shreya marriage... Both was in deep sleep but abhijeet got disturb by door bell. He woke up and saw daya still sleeping. He went down and opened door he was confused to see shreya...  
Abhijeet- shreya Tum yaha...  
Shreya- Haan abhijeet wo daya se Milne ke liye aaithi... Kase hai wo...  
Abhijeet- wo Tik hai... Soo raha hai... Par Tum Kyu aai yaha... Agar usne tumhe dekhliya tho badak jayega...  
Shreya- badakne do... Mai bhi dekthi hu kitne din gussa rahega mujse...  
Abhijeet Pat his head- hey bagawan... Wo Kya Kam tha mera dimak khaneke liye Jo apne issa bhi bhej Diya...  
Shreya smiling- how mean abhijeet...  
Abhijeet was about to say but was cut by daya voice...  
Daya- Tum yaha Kya kar Rahi ho...  
Shreya- wo Kuch Kam tha mujhe...  
Daya serious- Kya Kam tha...  
Shreya- tumhe Kyu baatao Mai...  
Daya- Kyu ki Tum mera Ghar aai ho issiliye...  
Shreya- Mai tumhare Ghar nahi balki abhijeet ke Ghar aai hu...  
Daya- abhijeet ka Ghar...  
Shreya- Haan abhijeet ka Ghar hai yeah... Hoshmai hogne tho pata chale ga na asspass ka... Thoda sa tho sochna chahiye...  
Daya- mujhe sochna chahiye... 14 Saal se tumhare baremai sochthe sochthe shaadi nahi ki Maine... shaadi tho dur ki baat hai Kisi aur ladki ke baremai Socha bhi nahi... Pata hai Kyu... Kyu ki Mai aaj bhi Tum se pyaar kartha hu... Lekin tumne Kya kiya 14 Saal phele Jo galathi Maine kiya hi nahi uss baat ka gussa nikala aur chaligai mujse dur aur shaadi bhi Karli tumne... Itna hojaneke Baad aur Kya Baki rehagaya hai sochna ke liye...  
Shreya- yahi tho tumhari problem hai daya... Tum apne baremai soch Rahe ho Baki logo ki tho tumhe parwahi nahi hai... Sharab pine se phele tumne taru ke baremai Socha... Nahi tumhe tho Sirf apni paadi hai... Agar taru tumhe asa dekh lethi tho kitna taklif hotha ussa...  
Daya- taru agar mujhe asa dekh bhi lethi tho wo mera dil ki halat samaj thi... Lekin tumne kabhi mujhe samjha hi nahi.. agar samaj thi tho mera baremai asi raai banakar mujse dur nahi chalijathi.. lekin ek baat kaan khol kar sunn lo shreya aaj nahi tho kaal Mai jaankar rahunga tumhara sach... Saying this he left...  
Abhijeet- shreya ka nahi Tum mera Sach ke picha paade ho daya... Said irritatedly...  
Shreya laughed listening this...  
Abhijeet- tumhe bohut hassi arahi hai shreya...  
Shreya- ab Kya Karu tumhara mhu dekh kar tho Kisi ko bhi hassi ajayegi...  
Abhijeet- come on shreya I'm serious...  
Shreya- acha tikhe... Tum tension maat lo... Kuch nahi hoga...  
Abhijeet nodded..  
Shreya- acha abhijeet wo papers kaha hai...  
Abhijeet- shreya wo Maine safely mera car ke front seat ke niche ek secret zip hai ussmai chupaya hai...  
Shreya tensed- kyaaaaaa... Abhijeet agar daya ne dekh liya tho... Ussa tho tumhare haar secret pata hai...  
Abhijeet- sshhh... Dhera bolo... Mujhe pata hai ki daya ko sab Kuch pata hai mera secrets ke baremai... Par yeah Maine haali Mai banaya hai Jo Maine daya ko baatana bhul gaya... Aur aaj wo hamhare liye Kam agaya...  
Shreya relaxed- Chalo acha hai... Tikhe ab Mai nikal thi hu... Saying this shreya left...  
Daya saw shreya leaving from his room window...  
Abhijeet closed door and went near daya... He saw daya staring out...  
Abhijeet went near him and placed hand on his shoulder... Before abhijeet could ask anything...  
Daya spoke- please Abhi mujhe isswaqt Kuch bhi nahi baat karna hai...  
Abhijeet smiled- tikhe daya... Mai tujhe force nahi karunga.. lekin hamesha yaad rakh ki Mai tera saat hu... Jabhi tujhe apne dil ki baat bolne ka maan Kare... Tera yeah dost tera samne hoga... Saying this he turned to leave but daya stopped him...  
Daya- I'm sorry Abhi... Aage se Mai kabhi sharab ko nahi chuvunga...  
Abhijeet smiled and left...  
Abhijeet pov- aaj agar daya iss halat Mai tho wo Meri wajase... Agar Maine ussa Sach baata Diya hotha tho yeah sab nahi hotha... Sab Meri galathi hai...  
Shreya pov- aaj daya iss halat Mai tho wo Meri ek galatfami ki wajase... Aur tho aur Mai abhijeet aur tarika ki kushiyo ke bhich ka ek kaata hu... Meri wajase abhijeet aur tarika ek dusre se dur hai... Thinking all this she left to bureau...

Bureau...  
All was working and then saw shreya and wished her...  
Purvi- good morning mam...  
Shreya- good morning Purvi... And saw Sachin turned other side... Good morning Sachin...  
He looked her and went near his desk without any reply...  
Purvi- sachin yeah Kya tarika hai...  
Sachin serious- sab apna apna Kam karo... Bureau hai yeah Ghar nahi...  
Purvi was about to say but was cut by shreya- it's OK Purvi... Abhi tho adat hogai hai mujhe inn sab baato ka... Saying this she went to her desk... Purvi also went back to her work...  
After sometime abhijeet and daya came and all was working...  
Acp- daya shreya Tum dono ko hotel sunstar Jana hai...  
Shreya- Kyu sir..  
Acp-humhe pata Chala hai ki waha drug deal honewali hai...  
Daya- tikhe sir hum chale jayenga... Lekin Jana kab hai..  
Acp-Abhi Jao...  
Daya and shreya nodded and left...

Sunstar hotel...  
Daya and shreya sat in hotel restro and pretended as they came there to have lunch...  
Waiter- sir order...  
Daya- Haan... Aloo ka parota, chole bature, aur raita... Daya was about to say but was cut...  
Waiter- mam apka... But was cut...  
Daya- 2 pulka with palak paneer and raita without sugar... Waiter saw shreya, she smiled lightly... Waiter left after he took order...  
Shreya- apko yaad hai ki Mai... But was cut...  
Daya- bhula kab Jo yaad Karu... Agle 15saal tak bhi tumhara yeahi style rahega aur yahi khamoshi... Saying this he went to washroom...  
Shreya pov- Sach kaha daya apne Mai kabhi nahi badal sakthi... Aur Rahi Meri khamosh rehane ka tho iss zindagi ke liye yahi mera wajud hai... Tears in eyes... I miss you daya... And I love you till my last breath... She was lost in thoughts but came out by her phone ring... She saw caller ID and it was from lawyer...  
On call...  
Shreya- Haan Mukesh ji(lawyer)...  
Lawyer- apne papers sign kardiya... Kya Mai apne assistant ko bheju unhe collect Karne ke liye...  
Shreya- nahi lawyer shab... Mai kudh apse milkar divorce papers handover karungi... By the time daya came but stopped listening divorce papers. He stood back of her and was listening her conversation...  
Lawyer- Mai ap dono se phirse bolna Chatha hu... Jo hua shayad ussmai raab ki manzuri thi issiliye ap dono ki shaadi hui thi uss din... Abhi bhi ap dono ke pass waqt hai... Divorce ke baremai sochna chod kar ek dusre ke saat apna jivan shuru kardo... Listening this shreya became serious but in comm tone...  
Shreya- lawyer shab hum dono ne apse phele bhi kaha tha ki hum dono ke liye wo shaadi koi maaine nahi lagtha...  
Lawyer- lekin phir bhi ek dusre ka khayal hai ap dono ko...  
Shreya- Haan hai hum dono ko ek dusre ka khayal... Lekin wo pyaar nahi dosti hai humhara liye...  
Lawyer- par pyaar ka dusra Naam dosti hotha hai...  
Shreya- janthi hu... Lekin dosti wala pyaar tho mujhe saalo phele milgaya aur mujse chut bhi gaya... Lekin iss baar hum dono ke bhich Jo hai wo Sirf dosti hai... Jo shaadi hui wo anjanemai hua hai... Issiliye aaj hum dono mutual understanding par divorce le Rahe hai...  
Lawyer- tikhe... Agar ap dono itne sure hai tho mujhe koi problem nahi hai... Wase bhi mujhe pata hai ki apka javab Kya hoga phir bhi puchna paadtha hai as a lawyer... Kyu ki kaal court Mai bhi ap dono se judge yahi sawal puchenga aur apko tayar rahena hoga apne javab ke saat...  
Shreya- janthi hu... And thank you so much for the help...  
Lawyer- it's OK... Don't thank me... I'm doing my work... And then call cut...  
Daya listened her conversation and was confused listening what she just talked on call... He came forward of shreya with normal smile as if he just came and had not listened her any conversation...  
Daya in normal tone- kisase baat kar Rahi thi...  
Shreya shocked- Mai...  
Daya- Haan Tum... Mai jab araha tha tab dekha ki Tum phone pe baat karne ke baat call cut kar Rahi thi...  
Shreya looking here and there- Haan wo Mai... Haan wo Mai apne khabri se baat kar Rahi thi... Ussa Kuch Kam hai mujse.. Milne bhulaya hai...  
Daya- achaaa... He was about to say but waiter came with order...  
Shreya reliefed- lo Khana agaya hai... Saying this she diverted the topic... But daya was lost in thoughts...  
Daya pov- yeah shreya Kya baat kar Rahi thi lawyer se... Mutual divorce... Aur shaadi anjanemai hui thi... Asa Kase hosaktha hai... Aur shreya bol Rahi thi ki dosti wala pyaar tho ussa saalo phele milgaya aur mujse chut bhi gaya... Matlab Kya tha uska... Kya wo mera Aur apne baremai Bol rahi thi…. Samaj mai nahi araha ki Kya Sach hai kya zutt hai... Thinking all this they had lunch and received some information about drug deal and then left from there...

A/N: so how was the chapter... I know boring tha... And no Dareya much scenes... But next chapter pacca.,..  
Thank you all for the lovely REVIEWS...  
And please do REVIEWS for this chappy too...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys how are you all.. Thanks for the lovely Reviews….  
So here is the next chapter… Hope u all will like…

Dareya was coming back to bureau after receiving information about drug deal... Daya was lost in thoughts... Shreya talking with ACP...  
They both was going to bureau and from the opposite one car passes from their way...  
Persons in car saw Daya and Shreya... They stopped car and followed them...  
Person in car- yeah tho Daya hai... Kitne saalo Baad haath aya hai...  
Other person- aur uske saat ladki bhi hai...  
Other person in car- wo bhi CID officer hai... SR. Insp Shreya...  
Person1- shreya... he looked other person and said aaj ussa Mai haath se nahi jaane desaktha... They followed back of dareya car... But after few distance there was a signal and dareya car moved forward leaving them back...  
Person1 in car shout in frustration- aaa shit... We missed them...  
Dareya was near bureau but shreya saw something and she asked daya to stop car.. she buyed something and then they both reached bureau and became busy in work... Day ended with lots of questions...

Daya tarika home...  
Tarika- Bhai Khana laga Diya hai aajaye...  
Daya from room- Haan araha hu... Saying this he went down...  
Daya smiling- Kya banaya hai aaj...  
Tarika smiling- chapati, palak paneer, with full sweet raita...  
Listening that Daya was lost in thoughts that he had not listened what tarika said...

Daya lost- full sweet raita...  
Flashback...  
Dareya started staying with Shreya and her grand parents...  
It was Sunday and Daya was still sleeping... Shreya just came home after dropping her naana, naani to airport. They went to Delhi for some function...  
Shreya came inside and saw Daya still sleeping.. she went back to kitchen and prepared breakfast and sat with coffee in one hand and other with remote...  
After some time Daya woke up and came outside and saw Shreya busy watching news... He thought to tease her and moved near her with puppy steps. But stopped listening...  
Shreya voice- stop there and get back to ur room... It's already 10am... Get freshen up fast... Will have breakfast...  
Daya wide eyes- tumhe Kase pata ki Mai hu...  
Shreya- tumhara ahat mujhe kitni bhi dur ho pata chaljathi hai...  
Daya smiled and went back to his room... he became fresh and came out... Both had breakfast and went to watch movie as today is holiday for them...  
They both came out after movie is completed...  
Shreya talking about movie scene- how cute na... That boy is cooking food for his wife and mother in law... They went for ki&ka movie...  
Shreya- I wish my husband cook for me... Said smiling and looked towards Daya...  
Daya first made faces but smiled looking Shreya cute expressions...  
Daya- Chalo tho aaj apni pyaari si future wife ke liye Khana banatha hu...  
Shreya excited- Sachi...  
Daya toe is nose with her- muçhi... All smiled seeing them both like that...  
Shreya pushed some back- daya Kya kar Rahe ho...  
Daya- pyaar kar Raha tha... Acha Abhi Ghar Chalo... Aaj tumhara favorite Khana banega... Saying they both reached home and Shreya went get fresh up and daya went to kitchen to cook.. Shreya came down after fresh up and saw daya cooking...  
Shreya- daya Kya kar Rahe ho... Chodo yeah Sab.. Mai tho bas Mazak kar Rahi thi... Tum tho Sach Mai Khana bana Rahe ho...  
Daya- Shreya ek minute Mai Mazak nahi kar Raha tha... I'm serious... Aaj apni pyaari Shreya ke liye Mai Khana banaunga...  
Shreya- daya iski koi zarurat nahi... Please Tum yeah Sab chodo...But  
Daya- statue Shreya...  
Shreya became statue but her mouth was open to talk...  
Shreya- daya please Mai banadungi.. Tum chodo yeah Sab aur yeah statue statue band karo na... But daya was not listening... Daya daya meri baat tho Suno.. daya...  
Daya- Shreya Maine tumhe statue kaha hai... Aur statue ke time baat nahi karthe...  
Shreya- asa kuch bhi nahi hai... Statue ke time hum baat kar sakthe hai...  
Daya- lekin mera statue Mai asa kuch bhi nahi hai... Shreya was about to say but was cut by daya...  
Daya- agar tumne Abhi apna mhu band nahi Kiya tho Mai kudh tumhara mhu bandkarunga aur wo bhi mera mhu se... Phir maat khena ki Maine zabardasthi ki hai...  
Listening this Shreya shut her mouth. Daya smiled looking her irritated expressions...  
He completed cooking and was preparing raita... Shreya saw daya adding sugar in it...  
Shreya- daaaaa... She opened her mouth and daya saw her and moved near her... Shreya shut her mouth remembering what he said few minutes ago and tried to say with her eye movement as she was in statue state...  
Daya smiled seeing her like that... After some time daya completed cooking and he tasted raita and said "wow it's Yami... With full of sweet" saying this he took spoon full of raita and tossed it into Shreya mouth... Shreya tried to move but he already kept it into her mouth.. Shreya felt like vomit and she ran near washbasin.. daya was shocked... He moved near her...  
Daya- Shreya Kya hua...  
Shreya after cleaning her face- Kya kar Rahe the daya... Mai kab se bolne ki khoshis kar Rahi thi ki mujhe raita Mai sugar pasand nahi hai... Uska taste mujhe suit nahi kartha...  
Daya- Kya... Tho phir tumhe batana chahiye na...  
Shreya- Kase batathi... Tumne statue kaha tha mujhe...  
Daya- Haan tho statue tumhe kaha tha mhu ko nahi...  
Shreya- tumne mera mhu ko bhi kaha... Aur tho aur yeah kaha ki agar Mai mhu band nahi karungi tho Tum apne mhu se mera mhu band... And then realized what she said and down her head...  
Daya smiled and moved near her and holded her hand and said looking into her eyes- I wanna taste the sweetness of my love than that raita...  
Shreya looked wide- dayaaaa...  
Daya- agar Tum chaho tho hi...  
Shreya can't refuse him as even she needed that... She just closed her eyes in agree. Daya smiled as he understood her and he closed the distance between both... With in seconds his lips occupied her...  
He slowly moved his lips on her cheeks and dragged them to her ear lobe.. Shreya hands was moving in his hair and was enjoying his touch on her skin….  
Shreya place her both hands on his shoulder and caught it tightly….as he was biting her lips….and kissing her continuously without a break …she was unable to breath but he was not letting her go….in this one kiss she can feel how much he love her.. after 15minutes of continuous kissing they broke for air….  
Shreya was breathing heavily and daya looked her lips which turned red due to his harsh kiss….he again held her face and first kiss her forehead,then eyes then cheeks and again attacked her lips…he caught her buttom lip and held in between his teeth and bit it. She feels pain and moves a bit back but daya hold her through waist by one hand and another hand was held back of her head…after few minutes…shreya some how frees herself and was breathing heavily….  
Shreya(breating heavily): kya kar rahe ho Daya. Mujhe saas tho Lena do... Daya smiled and hugged her….  
Daya: wase Maine tumhe kiss Kiya lekin tumne koi harsh step nahi liya...  
Shreya smiling- harsh step kyu...  
Daya- kyu Ki Maine tumhe kiss Kiya na issliye...  
Shreya- Haan tho mujhe Kiya na... Kisi aur ko thodi kiya...  
Daya- acha agar Kisi aur ko kiya thhhhhh... but he was not able to say further as shreya blocked his lips... and left after few minutes and also bite his lower lip...  
Shreya- agar Kisi aur ke baremai socha bhi tho mujse bhura koi nahi hoga... said with tears in eyes...  
Daya- Shreya I'm sorry Mai tho bas Mazak... But was cut  
Shreya- make me yours now...  
Daya was shocked- kyaaaa... Shreya yeah Kya bol Rahi ho tum... shreya mai... but was again cut...  
Shreya serious- daya Jo mujhe chahiye ussa Pura kijiye... nahi tho mujhe koi baat nahi karni... saying this she went to her room...  
Flashback end...

Daya pov- uss din tumhara zid ko dekhkar Mai Kush tha ki Tum mujse itna pyaar Karti ho ki tumhe mera mhu se Kisi aur ka naam Lena bhi bardash nahi hotha... lekin aaj tumhe hokya gaya shreya... daya was lost... but came out by tarika voice...  
Tarika place hand on his shoulder- bhai...  
Daya lost- Haan shreya...  
Tarika was shocked- shreyaa... Bhai Mai taru...  
Daya came out of thoughts- haan... Haan taru tu... bol Kya baat hai... said looking other side and rubbing his tears...  
Tarika- Bhai apne Khana nahi khaya...  
Daya looked towards dinning table- mujhe bhuk nahi hai... tu khale... Mai sone jaraha hu...Saying this he went to his room...  
Tarika pov- bhai... ho Kya gaya hai apko... bilkul 14 Saal phele jase pareshan the aaj wase hi hai ap... Mai apko Ashe pareshan nahi deksakthi... kahina Kahi yeah Sab shreya mam se related hai... Kya mujhe unse baat karni chahiye... nahi phele mujhe Bhai se baat karni chahiye... thinking this she went to her room...

Next day...  
All came to bureau... Shreya was first to come and was waiting for someone... Person came for whom she was waiting... He looked her but ignored and went to his desk... Meanwhile all reached except Abhijeet, he went to forensic lab to meet tarika...  
Shreya was continuously looking the person who is busy in studying file... He looked her but ignored... He opened his drawer for file and saw a greeting card... He picked it from his desk and started reading...  
"Happy Rakhsa bandhan Bhai...  
Your the most sweetest brother in world...  
Aaj phirse teen Saal Baad Mai apko rakhi baand parahi hu...  
Jo kuch bhi teen Saal phele hua ussa tho Mai mitta nahi sakthi... Lekin mai ek baat bolna chathi hu Bhai... Mai galat nahi hu...  
Ho sake tho mujhe maaf kardo aur iss rakhi ko apne khalai par bandne ka moka do...  
Apki Meetu"...  
Sachin read card and saw rakhi in desk and then saw shreya... Shreya was already watching him.. he stood from his desk came in between bureau and shouted loud...  
Sachin- himmat Kase hui mera desk pe aneki... Aur yeah Sab rakne ki... Said throwing greeting card and rakhi... Daya saw those and picked up from ground and remembered that yesterday shreya had buyed those while they where coming back from hotel...  
Shreya- Sachin... But was cut...  
Sachin shout- maar gaya wo Sachin Jo apni bhehan se jaan se bhi zyada pyaar kartha tha... Aur aaj Jo tera samne khada hai wo ek anad hai jiska pariwar 3saal phele maargaya...  
Shreya place hand on his mouth- Sachin please aaj ke din tho asa maat bolo... Mujse mera rishte maat Chino... Teen Saal se Mai tumhe rakhi band ne ke liye taras Rahi hu...  
Sachin caught her wrist tight- aur Mai bhi teen Saal se apne maa baba ke liye taras Raha hu... He caught her arms tight... Kiske liye kiya tumne yeah Sab... Aaj tak tumne jiske liye apne pariwar ko tukraya aaj wahi tumhara saat nahi hai... Kya Mila tumhe yeah Sab karke...  
Shreya in pain- Sachin...  
Nikhil came near Sachin and tried to free her from his grip- Sachin Kya kar Raha hai... Chod ussa... Ussa Dard horaha hai...  
Sachin staring into her eyes- Dard Sirf ussa nahi mujhe bhi horaha hai... Puch ki Kya ghul kilaya hai isne... Training ke waqt Kisi ke saat pyaar kiya aur uske Baad Kisi ko nahi bataya ki kyu breakup hua uske Baad...Shreya looked daya and daya was just staring her with blank expressions... Uske Baad teen Saal phele pata nahi kisase shaadi Karli aur ab divorce.. pata nahi aur Kya Kya chupaya hai isne...  
Nikhil- bas kar Sachin... Aur chod ussa...  
Sachin- chod tho Diya.. ristha Kon rakna chatha hai iss baadchalan se... Shreya was hurt by his words... Tears flowed down her eyes... All was shocked listening Sachin harsh words...  
Sachin- mujhe sharam athi hai yeah soch kar ki Tum meri bhehan ho... Hum dono Mai ek hi khoon bheraha hai... Saying this he pushed her hard... Shreya was hurt and she had not expected this from Sachin side.. she lost her balance and fell on desk near by.. her hand was hurt due to sharp edge at desk... No one saw her as they where busy in controlling Sachin anger..  
Shreya moved from there with tears in eyes... She came out and saw Abhijeet standing at entrance... She smiled through tears and left from there... Abhijeet saw her hand bleeding.. he went back of her but she left in her car...  
Abhijeet pov- yeah Kya horaha hai... Sachin ko Kya zarurat thi itna kuch bolne ki... Aur shreya... Wo tho Kisi ko kuch bolthi nahi hai... Aur upper se uske haat Mai chot bhi aya hai... Mujhe Jana hoga uske pass... Thinking this he went back of her...

A/N: so how was the chapter... Hope you all liked... Who are the persons following daya car…. Will daya and other will come to know about shreya Abhijeet marriage… To know more have to wait for next chapter…  
Thank you for the lovely reviews.. and I know u all are waiting for my other stories... I will be back soon... Happy Raksha Bandhan to all… I know I'm late….  
Till then please do REVIEWS...


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys. How are you all... Thanks for the lovely reviews...  
And soooo sorry for late update... So here is the next chapter hope you all will like...

Sachin shreya ko bohut Bura boltha hai aur ussa daka detha hai. Shreya pass ke table par girjathi hai aur ussa chot lagthi hai par koi nahi dektha but Abhijeet dektha hai... Shreya rothe waha se chali jathi hai. Abhijeet bhi uske picha jatha hai par koi nahi dektha... But one person saw Abhijeet going back of shreya. Person to followed them..

Shreya reached home and directly went to her room and sat on her bed crying. Abhijeet came and parked his car and went inside but hadn't seen the person at back of him following..  
He went inside and saw shreya crying holding her pillow. He placed hand on her shoulder.  
Shreya looked him...  
Abhijeet- shreya please Tum iss taraha but was cut..  
Shreya- kab tak aur mujhe yeah Sab Sunna padega Abhijeet... Phele daya ke pyaar se dur hogai.. phir maa papa... Aur ab Bhai... She again cried out loud...  
Abhijeet came with first-aid box and sat beside shreya and cleaning her wound spoke- I'm sorry shreya... Yeah Sab meri wajase horaha hai... Mujhe Dyan rakhna chahiye tha... Par Mai tarika ke accident ke Baad Puri tarase humhari shaadi ki baat bhul gaya.. agar Mai waqt pe Sab kuch sambhal Letha tho aaj yeah Sab dekhna nahi padtha...  
Shreya- nahi Abhijeet issmai tumhari koi galthi nahi hai... Galthi tho meri hai Jo Mai Tum Sab ki Zindagi Mai aai... Mujhe transfer ke orders accept hi nahi karna chahiye tha...  
Abhijeet- nahi shreya Tum apne apko.. but was cut.  
Shreya- nahi Abhijeet mujhe kuch nahi Sunna.. Maine soch liya hai... Jase hi humhara talak hoga Mai yaha se Tum Sab se dur chalijaungi...  
Abhijeet- par shreya...  
Shreya- Abhijeet please.. humse ek chuk hui thi jiski wajase aaj yeah Sab horaha hai... Aab Mai aur taklif nahi desakthi Sab ko.. Mai tarika ya Kisi ko bhi aur taklif nahi Dena chathi... Issilye Maine soch liya hai... Hum kaal hi jayenga lawyer ke pass...  
Person was shocked to listened whatever Abhijeet and shreya was talking.. before they can see, person left without any word...  
After some time Abhijeet went back to bureau but shreya was at home only...

Bureau...  
Daya in enquiry tone- kaha the Tum Abhijeet...  
Abhijeet- wo.. wo Mai kabri se Milne gaya tha...  
Daya sarcastically- kabri se.. aur wo bhi isswaqt...  
Abhijeet- Haan daya wo... But was cut...  
Tarika- Abhijeet mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai... Abhijeet took a breath listening tarika voice...  
Abhijeet- Haan taru Chalo... Saying this he left with her before daya could speak...

Daya was lost in thoughts...  
Daya pov- kitna kuch badal gaya hai.. lekin ek chiz nahi badla aur wo hai shreya ka zid.. kitni ziddi hai... Uss din bhi Kase zid pe agai ki Mai ussa apna banalu...  
He was lost in thoughts..

Flashback..  
Shreya says with daya- make me yours now... (I have written this in previous chapter)  
Daya was shocked- kyaaaa... Shreya yeah Kya bol Rahi ho tum... shreya mai... but was again cut...  
Shreya serious- daya Jo mujhe chahiye ussa Pura kijiye... nahi tho mujhe koi baat nahi karni... saying this she went to her room...  
Shreya was in room... And daya was in hall...  
Daya pov- yeah shreya bhi na... Hamesha zid pe ajathi hai... Ab manana padega... Par Kase... Wo Jo chathi hai ussa Pura... But stops and thinks again... Yeah Kya soch Raha hu... Yeah Abhi nahi hosaktha.. mujhe shreya se baat karna padega... Thinking this he went to shreya room and saw her on bed.. he sat Infront of her...  
Daya- Shree meri baat sunno... But was cut...  
Shreya- Tum meri baat Suno daya... Daya aaj nahi tho kaal hum dono ek honga na. Tho ab hi ek hojathe hai...  
Daya- Shree Tum Sahi bol Rahi ho lekin iss waqt hum asa nahi karsakthe. Tumhare mom dad.. but was cut...  
Shreya- Mai unse baat karlungi...  
Daya knows she is in no mood to listen so he kept quite and said"tikhe phele Tum khana Khalo... Maine kitne pyaar se banaya hai tumhare liye...  
Shreya- par daya... But was cut...  
Daya- Shree haar baar tumhari baat nahi chalegi.. Maine kaha na phele khana. Uske Baad Sab kuch..  
Shreya kept quite- tikhe... They both went down and had dinner.. after sometime they cleaned all kitchen chores and sat in hall...

Shreya was about to speak but her phone made her stop.. She looked caller ID and it was from her dada dadi.. She went to balcony to talk.. Daya saw her and moved to his bed room before she comes… After sometime shreya came and saw daya was not present in hall she directly went to his room and saw him on bed reading book…

Shreya- Kya kar rahe Ho daya…

Daya wo kuch nahi bas book paad raha tha.. Kya kaha dada dadi ne…

Shreya- yahi ki tumhe na chodu….

Daya- Shreya please tum phirse shuru maat hojao…

Shreya- Daya Kya tum mujse pyaar nahi karthe… Kya tumhe mera yeah baat kehana acha nahi laga….

Daya- shree asa nahi hai… Tumhe pata hai mai tumse kitna pyaar kartha hu…

Shreya- then make me yours…

Daya- shree iswaqt nahi…

Shreya seriously- Tikhe Daya tumhari marzi… Tum jo chathe Ho wahi Karo… Saying this she moved to live room..

Daya- shree meri baat suno… Shree mai tho bas… But she left without hearing him…

Daya ran back of her and caught her hand to stop her. He turned her towards him And was shocked to see tears in eyes….

Daya- shree tum…

Shreya- Daya I love you… Please Mujhe chodne maat jao…. Mai nahi Ji sakthi tumhare bhina… And hugged him tight….

Daya- shree mai kahi nahi jaraha hu… Tum sirf meri Ho… Yeah rona band Karo…

Shreya- nahi tum mujhe chodkar maat jao… Maat jao.. She was murmuring same frequently daya upped her face and said"shree I love you.. Mai tumhe chodkar kahi nahi jaraha".

Shreya- Daya mujhe chodkar maat jao….

Daya cupped her face and kissed on her lips… Shreya soon shut her mouth and was in shock.. After few minutes Daya left her…

Daya- shree mai tumhe chodkar kahi nahi jaunga… I love you… Shreya hugged him with tears in eyes… Tum mujhe chodkar kyu na jao phir bhi mai tumhe dund kar tumhe apna banake rahunga…. Shreya smiled through tears….

Shreya was about to move but Daya soon lifted her in his arms and moved to his room.. He made her lye on bed and he to lyed beside her…

Her back was towards him. He lyed on her and moved her hair from her neck and started kissing her. He pulled her top down her shoulder and kissed her. He moved one of his hand on her waist and removed her belt and unbutton her pant button. Shreya heart was beating fast on his every second of his closeness.. He turned her towards him and kissed on her lips and at the same time unbutton all her shirt buttons and moved his hand on her waist and caught tight.

Shreya moaned under kiss on his touch on her waist. She tried to break from kiss but Daya caught her tongue and was playing sucking her. After sometime he broke from kiss and dragged his kiss from her lips to down to her neck. He kissed her and bite living his mark on her neck. He dragged his kiss down to her chest and rubbed his lips and moved his hand on her body making her to move up from bed. He dragged down to her belly and kissed her. He slowly removed her cloths and stood up to remove his. Shreya closed her eyes In shyness. Daya smiled seeing her like that.

He removed his cloths and slept on her putting all his weight not letting her to move and kissed her lips. He dragged his kiss exploring each and every part of her body living his love marks on her. Every touch is making her go more crazy on him. His every kiss is making her to live her nail marks on his body.

Daya looked into her eyes- ready to be mine.

Shreya smiling- always.. Daya smiled and caught her lips and entered into her not letting her break from kiss. This was an unbearable pain but pain given by her love was an most happiest thing for her. Tears flowed down her eyes but that was happy tears for her. After sometime both slept in each other's arms with a smile on their face.

Daya moving his hand in her hair- thank you Shreya meri zindagi mai aneke liye…

Shreya- thanks to you Daya jo apne mujhe apna banaya… I love you Daya…

Daya- I love you too shree….

Both slept in each other arms….

Flashback end...  
Daya pov- uss din Jo kuch bhi hum dono ke Bich hua wo galat nahi tha... Maine kabhi uss din ko nahi kossa... Kyu ki wo lamhe mera aur shreya ke pyaar ke the... Par Jo galatfami hum dono ke Bich aya tha uski wajase Sab kuch bigad gaya ... He was lost in thoughts but came out by tarika voice...  
Tarika- bhai...  
Daya- Haan taru Tum yaha...  
Tarika- Haan Mai kab se apko bhula Rahi thi lekin ap kaha kho gaya...  
Daya- kuch nahi.. Tum bolo Kya baat hai...  
Tarika kept quite- Bhai wo Mai aur purvi shopping ke liye jaraha hai tho ap Ghar chale Jao... Daya nodded and they both left... After sometime all left except daya and Abhijeet... Duo both came to parking lot to leave and daya was in car. Abhijeet came down and was about to sit in car but saw two persons coming inside the bureau gate... Abhijeet went near them and asked what is the matter...  
Abhijeet- ji Kon hai ap... Kya Kam hai apko yaha par...  
Person1- hum Insp daya aur Insp shreya se Milne aye hai...  
Abhijeet confused- daya aur shreya... Par.. but was cut..  
Daya from car- Abhi Kya hua.. Tum aa kyu nahi Rahe ho... He had still not seen them..  
Person2- yeah daya hi hai na... Said smiling... Finally we had caught him...  
Abhijeet shocked- kyaaaaa... Kon ho tum log...  
Person1- ji hum.. but was cut...  
Daya- Abhijeet Kya hua.. Kon hai yeah.. he came near and was shocked to see the persons...  
Daya- Tum dono...  
Persons smiled- Haan hum dono...  
Daya hugged both- Kase ho tum ...  
(They both were daya and shreya training friends).  
Dinesh- hum tik hai... Tum Kase ho... Aur shreya... Shreya Kasi hai...  
Aparna- Haan daya shreya Kasi hai... Hum dono bohut Kush hai Tum dono ko ek saat dekh kar.,.Jo kuch bhi 14 Saal phele hua uski Waja Mai aur dinesh hi hai... Humhe yeah guilt humesha rehatha tha... Lekin do din phele humne tumhe aur shreya ko ek saat car Mai jathe dekh hum bohut Kush hogai... Humne Tum dono ka picha kiya tha lekin Tum dono aage nikal gai... ( I have written in previous chapter about persons follow dareya car. It was none other than there training friends).  
Daya- acha...  
Abhijeet was confused- Tum Kya bol Rahi ho... Kasi galthi...  
Dinesh- actually humne shreya ko jutt bola ki uska... he saw Daya and they became sad... I know daya Tum wo baate yaad nahi karna chathe... I'm sorry... Uss ek Sach ko chupane ki wajase Tum aur shreya dur hogai the...  
Daya- Tum please sorry maat bolo dinesh... Jo hona tha wo tho hogaya..  
Aparna- right daya... Tumne Sahi kaha Jo hona tha wo tho hogaya hai... Chalo Kam se Kam ab tho shreya ko akal aya hai... Warna madam tho tumse milna bhi nahi chathi thi jab ussa pata Chala ki tumne kuch nahi kiya hai tab wo bohut dukhi hogai thi... Usne humhari ek nahi Sunni... Humne ussa se kaha ki ek baar tum se baat Karlee... Lekin nahi bolne lagi ki usne galthi ki hai usne Tum par barosa nahi rakha aur kaha ki wo tumhari layak nahi hai issilye tumse hum sab se dur chali gai... Kisi ko kuch nahi bataya ki wo kaha hai...  
Daya shocked- shreya ne yeah Sab Tum dono se kab kaha...  
Aparna- uss incident ke agle din Tum Mumbai agai the reporting Karne ke liye tab shreya training center ayi thi Kisi Kam se aur tab usne meri aur dinesh ki baate sunliya... Tab ussa pata Chala ki tumhari koi galthi nahi hai... Yeah Sab.. but was cut..  
Daya shocked- Tum dono ne kiya... Both nodded... Ussa pata tha lekin mera pass nahi aai...  
Dinesh- Haan wo bohut guilt feel kar Rahi thi tumhe galat samaj kar... He was about to say but was cut by his phone ring... He took call and later...  
Dinesh- daya humhe Jana hoga bureau se call hai... Daya nodded and then they left...  
Here daya was in shock añd Abhijeet was in confusion...  
Abhijeet- yeah Sab Kya hai daya...  
Daya- Mai soch bhi nahi saktha ki shreya mujse itne Saal dur Rahe sakthi hai...  
Abhijeet frustrated- dayaaaa bohut hogaya ab... Bol ki baat Kya hai phele...  
Daya- Abhi wo baat yeah hai ki...

Flashback...

A/N: next chapter Mai pata chalega ki Kya hua... Tab tak intezzar karo...  
And please do REVIEWS...


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys. How r u all. Thanks for the lovely reviews. So here is the next chapter. Hope you all will like it too..

Here daya was in shock after listening what his friends said añd Abhijeet was in confusion...  
Abhijeet- yeah Sab Kya hai daya...  
Daya- Mai soch bhi nahi saktha ki shreya mujse itne Saal dur Rahe sakthi hai Sach Jane ke Baad bhi...  
Abhijeet frustrated- dayaaaa bohut hogaya ab... Bol ki baat Kya hai phele...  
Daya- Abhi wo baat yeah hai ki...

Flashback...  
After shreya and daya came close to each other everything was normal except daya's angry.  
He used to not like if anyone comment on him and shreya. This was not the first time that others used to comment them but after their proposal daya didn't like the rumours. He used to get hyper for those comments.  
Shreya tried lot to make him cool but no use.  
Days months passed and it was only 3 days for their reveal. All was happy and dareya was very much happy as they planned to move in their relationship and thought to talk with shreya parents. Shreya had already said about her love to her parents but hadn't said who is the person and details of daya. That's why Sachin doesnt know the person whom shreya liked.  
Shreya- daya Sirf 3 din hai hamhare posting ke liye.  
Daya smiling- Haan Shree...  
Shreya sad- daya agar humhari posting alag alag shehar Mai hongi tho hum Kya karenga... Mai tumse dur nahi reha sakthi..  
Daya- Mai bhi Shree par humhe apne Kam par bhi tho focus karna chahiye na... After all now we are going to be in a responsible position.  
Shreya- ur right daya... She was about to say but felt dizzy. She was about to fall but her friend Aparna holded her. Daya was shocked to see her ill..  
Daya caught her through shoulder- shreya Kya hua tumhe... Tum tik tho ho...  
Shreya- Haan daya Mai tik hu.. bas wo.. but was cut...  
Aparna- Kya tik hu... Daya kaal se iski tabiyat tik nahi hai.. issa baar baar chakar arahe hai...  
Daya was shocked- kyaaaaa... Shree hum Abhi doctor ke pass jaraha hai..  
Shreya- daya kuch bhi nahi hai... Mai tik hu..  
Daya serious- no excuses shreya.. Tum abhi asi ho tho kaal agar humhari posting alag jaga par hui tho pata nahi Kya hoga... apna khayal rakhogi ki nahi... Chalo phele Tum... Saying this he took her to hospital. Aparna and Dinesh also went with both..

Hospital...  
Daya- hello naam daya hai...  
Dr.- hello... Boliye Kya hua apko...  
Daya- kuch nahi hua hai... Wo tho iski tabiyat tik nahi hai...  
Dr. Smiled- acha tikhe. Ap andar aye Mai check karthi hu.. shreya nodded and went with few minutes they came. Shreya sat beside daya...  
Daya- hua.. Sab tik hai na.. shreya Kasi hai...  
Dr smile- Sab tik hai . no need to get tensed.. asa time Mai hotha hai asa...  
Daya confused- asa time Mai matlab.. he looked shreya and she to gave blank expression... Mai kuch samja nahi Dr.  
\- asa time matlab pregnancy ke waqt asa hotha hai... Dareya and Aparna Dinesh was shocked.  
Dr.- Mai kuch medicine's likhe dethi hu aur kuch test karana hai tho kaal akar karalena...  
Dareya nodded and they came back.  
Aparna- yeah Sab Kya hai daya... Tum dono itne matured hokar asi bewakofi Kase karsaktha ho... Aur shreya Tum tumhe tho care Lena tha na... Tum dono itne karib agai ki ab yeah Sab... Sirf teen din Mai hum sab ki posting me liye.. agar yeah baat Bahar agai tho pata nahi Kya hoga...  
Shreya- I'm not cared for that... daya looked her with wide eyes on her reply...  
Dinesh- aur daya Tum...  
Daya- woooo... He was lost...  
Daya pov- yeah Maine Kya kiya... Mujhe tho precautions Lena chahiye the na... Ab meri laparwai ki wajase shreya ka career daawpar laga hai...  
Dinesh- daya Mai Tum se baat kar Raha hu...  
Daya came out of thought- Haan bol... Said in low tone...  
Dinesh- Kya soch Rahe ho tum... Aage Kya karna hai...  
Daya- pata nahi... Isswaqt hum apne career Mai settled bhi nahi hai... Aur ab yeah bacha... Shreya looked him in shock by his words...  
Shreya- daya yeah hum dono ka khoon hai... Humhare pyaar ki nishani...  
Daya- I know shreya... Par Mai isswaqt tumhare career ke baaremai soch Raha hu.. tumhare Ghar walo ke baaremai soch Raha hu.. Mai samaj nahi Raha ki mujse itni baadi galati Kase hosakthi hai...  
Shreya- galati... Daya apko yeah galati lag Raha hai...  
Daya- shreya mera wo matlab nahi tha...  
Shreya tears in eyes- bohut achesa samaj gai Mai daya... Saying this she left... Daya was about to go back of her but Dinesh stopped him..  
Dinesh- daya isswaqt ussa Akela rehana do... Ussa samaj na hoga ki iss waqt uska career important hai... Thodi der akeli rahegi tho Sab apne ap tik hojayega...  
Daya- par... But was cut...  
Aparna- Dinesh Sahi bol Raha hai daya... Let her be alone for sometime... Daya nodded and went to their room...  
Flashback end...

Abhijeet shocked- shreya pregnant thi tab...  
Daya- haan... uss din mujhe unki baate sunni nahi chahiye thi... Agar uss din Mai shreya ke pass jata tho aaj wo mera saat hothi...  
Abhijeet- phir Kya hua daya...  
Daya- wahi Jo ab samne hai...  
Abhijeet- saaf saaf bolo daya...  
Daya- uss din ke Baad Dinesh aur Aparna ko laga ki shreya ki pregnancy ki baat Bahar agai tho uski aur meri career par full stop lag Jayega.. issilye un dono ne mujse aur shreya ko bina bole... His voice struck.. tears formed in eyes...  
Abhijeet- Kya hua daya...  
Daya- un dono ne shreya ko abortion ki dawai dedi aur uski wajase shreya ka miscarriage hogaya...  
Abhijeet shocked- kyaaaaa...  
Daya tears flowing down- Haan... Aur shreya jab hosh Mai aai tho ussa laga ki yeah Sab mera khehane par Dinesh aur Aparna ne kiya kyu ki usswaqt Maine ussa uske pregnant hone par koi positive reaction nahi dikhaya iss wajase wo mujse dur hogai...  
Abhijeet kept his hand on daya shoulder...  
Daya- ussa Sach pata chalne ke Baad bhi mera pass kyu nahi aai Abhijeet... Kya galati hai meri...  
Abhijeet hugged him and let out his pain...

Shreya house...  
Shreya pov- tumhari koi galati nahi hai daya... Galat tho Mai hu Jo tumhe aur tumhare pyaar ko samaj nahi Pai... Uss din tumhari khamoshi ka galat matlab samaj kar tumhe dosh Diya...

Flashback...  
Shreya hosh Mai aneke Baad ussa lagtha hai ki yeah Sab daya ne Karaya hai...  
Daya comes into room and sat beside shreya and hold her hand- Shreeee... But she jerked him...  
Shreya serious- dur hojao mujse daya... Mai soch bhi nahi sakthi ki tumne humhare bache ko maar Diya... Bol detha ki tumhe yeah bacha nahi chahiye tho chali jathi Mai tumhari Zindagi se... Ek màsoom si jaan Lena ki Kya zarurat thi...  
Daya was shocked- Shree maine... But was cut...  
Shreya- afsos horaha hai Mujhe yeah soch kar ki maine tumse pyaar kiya... Aaj apne ap par sharam arahi hai mujhe...  
Daya- nahi shreya Maine kuch nahi kiya...  
Shreya- kuch nahi kiya... U kill our child and you say that u hadnt done anything... How could you say that daya...  
Daya- shreya Mai Sach bol Raha hu... Maine kuch nahi kiya...  
Shreya- bas daya aur joot nahi Sunna Mujhe... Just live me...  
Daya- shreya please asa maat bolo Mai tumhare bina nahi jee saktha...  
Shreya- chale Jao daya meri nazro ke samne se... I hate you... I hate you daya...  
Daya- shreya please... Please ek baar meri baat Suno...  
Shreya got up from bed and took a knife near her table and put on her neck saying" chale Jao daya yaha se nahi tho mera maara mhu dekho ga..."  
Daya Dinesh Aparna was shocked...  
Daya- nahi shreya.. asa asa kuch maat karna... Ek baar meri baat Suno...  
Shreya hurt her neck- daya Jao yaha se warna apne apko maardungi Mai...  
Daya tensed- shreya nahi.. khoon nikal Raha hai tumhare gardan se... Phele meri baat Suno...  
Dinesh- daya tu phele yaha se chal... Wo isswaqt gussa Mai hai.. Bahar jakar baat karthe hai... Aparna bhula... She nodded and called Dr.  
Dinesh took him out and then took him to training center...  
Daya- yeah Sab Tum dono ki wajase horaha hai... Kya zarurat thi yeah Sab Karne ki... Maine kaha Kya Tum dono se...  
Dinesh- nahi daya.. lekin asa nahi karthe tho shreya ki career pe full stop lagjatha... hamhe pata Chala ki asa cases Mai unhe posting nahi milthi aur unhe reject kiya jatha hai... ek Saal ka mehanat hai uska... asa Kase Jane de...  
Daya- ek baar mujse aur shreya se baat karthe... uske Baad soch the ki Kya karna hai...  
Dinesh- Haan par Tum aur shreya kuch bhi sunne ko tayar nahi the issilye yeah Sab karna pada...  
Daya was about to say but office boy came to call daya. He went to meet head and came after one hour...  
Dinesh- Kya hua daya...  
Daya- posting ke papers Dena ko bhulaya tha...  
Dinesh- Kya hua daya Kyu bhulaya... Kahi unhe Sach tho pata nahi Chala na...  
Daya sad- nahi dinesh... joining orders hai... kaal subha report karna hai...  
Dinesh- kyaaa... tu Kya dekh Raha hai.. tujhe Abhi nikal na chahiye...  
Daya- Mai shreyaa ko asa chod kar Kase jao... Mai nahi jaunga...  
Dinesh- tum shreya ki chintha maat karo hum ussa sambhal lenga...  
Daya- nahi Dinesh Mai shreya ko chod kar Kahi nahi jaunga...  
Dinesh- daya tumhe shreya ki kasam... tumhe Jana hoga...  
Daya shock- Dinesh yeah Kya kiya tumne... shreya ki kasam dedi tumne...  
Dinesh- Mujhe pata hai ki Tum asa nahi manoge... issilye mujhe majbooran shreya ki kasam deni padi...  
Daya sat on bed with tears in eyes... Dinesh packed his clothes and they moved to station but daya said that once he want to shreya.  
They went to hospital but shreya was in no mood to meet him...  
Shreya turn other side- mujhe koi baat nahi karni... chale Jao yaha se daya...  
Tears formed in eyes... Dinesh pulled daya out and took him to station daya left...

Next day shreya came to training center and meet head officer took her posting letter and was about to leave but stopped listening Dinesh and Aparna voice...  
Aparna- bhichara daya inn Sab Mai uski koi galati nahi hai phir bhi shreya ussa galat samaj Rahi hai...  
Dinesh- Haan appu.. yeah Sab tho humne kiya... Daya ko tho pata bhi nahi tha ki hum shreya ko abortion ki dawai Dena wale hai... Agar ussa pata chaltha tho wo kabhi asa nahi hone detha...  
Aparna- janthi hu mai... bohut pyaar kartha hai wo shreya se...  
Dinesh- haan... Pata hai jab ussa pata Chala ki humne asa kiya tho daya ne mujhe ek tapad mara... Aur kaha ki yeah Kya pagal paan hai... Agar iss wajase shreya ko kuch hojatha tho iski responsibility Kon Letha... Usne tho mujhe damki bhi di thi ki agar ussa kuch hua tho wo mera kachumbar bana Dega...  
Aparna- Mai samaj sakthi hu uss waqt daya ka Kya haal tha... Lekin ussa se zyada isswaqt wo bohut tutt Chuka hai... Shreya ussa inn Sab ka jimedar samaj thi hai... She turned saying this and was shock to see shreya there...  
Aparna- shreya Tum yaha...  
Shreya gave a tight slap to her- dost samaja hai Tum dono ko... Tum dono hothe Kon ho humhare life ki decision Lena wale bhina humse bole...  
Dinesh- Shree wo hum... But was cut...  
Shreya- chup... Aaj Tum dono ki wajase Maine daya par shak kiya... Uss par Jo mujse jaan se bhi zyada pyaar karthe hai... Wo bolthe Rahe ki unhe kuch nahi pata phirbhi Maine unhe kasoorwar teharaya... Aur wo bhi Sirf Tum dono ki wajase...  
Aparna- Shree hum manthe hai ki hum se galathi hui hai... We are sorry for that...  
Shreya- sorry khehane se kuch nahi badlega... Aaj Mai daya par viswas nahi rakh saaki... Mai unke layak hi nahi hu... Aaj ke Baad Mai kabhi unke samne nahi jaungi... Yeah Mai kudh ko saza derahi hu Saying this she left with out saying to anyone...  
Next day daya called them to ask about shreya but they said she left and doesn't know where she went.. before they could say that shreya got to know the truth daya broke his phone seriously and the conversation remained because of which he couldn't no the truth...  
Flashback end...

Shreya pov- Mujhe laga ki mera dur honeke Baad Tum apni Zindagi Mai aage baadoge... Lekin daya Tum aaj bhi wahi ho mera intezzar karthe... Tears flowed down her eyes... I'm not the person to be in your life daya... But I love you forever and ever... but I'm not the correct person for you... Tears flowed down her eyes...

Daya house...  
Abhijeet took daya to home and had dinner. Made daya sleep and sat in living room and was lost in thoughts...  
Abhijeet pov- phele hi daya bohut dukhi hai... Kaal agar ussa Sach pata chalega tho dosti par se viswas utt Jayega uska... Aur taru.. wo tho Jeethe jee maar jayegi... Kya Karu Mai... Aur kaal shreya ne kaha ki lawyer se Milne jayenga... Pata nahi Kya horaha hai humhari Zindagi Mai..  
He was lost in thoughts...

Next day...  
Abhijeet slept on couch previous night. He woke up by his phone ring...  
Abhijeet without looking caller ID- Insp Abhijeet bol Raha hu... Kon hai...  
Voice- tumhari patni... Said in giggling voice...  
Abhijeet woke up with a jerk- shreyaa Tum...  
Shreya laughing- Haan Mai... Kaha ho tum... Pata hai na aaj humhe court Jana hai...  
Abhijeet alert- Haan yaad hai mujhe... Ek ghantha Mai tumhare Ghar pochanctha hu...  
Shreya nodded and call cut...  
He was unaware that someone had listened him...  
He went to room and got ready and left without informing...  
He reached shreya house and both went to court...

In court...  
Abhijeet and shreya was waiting for lawyer to come. After few minutes lawyer came and both went inside.  
Lawyer- tho ap dono ne fasla le liya hai...  
Shreya- ji Haan...  
Lawyer- tikhe inn papers par sign kardo...  
Abhijeet nodded and took out pen to sign but stopped listening voice...  
Voice- Abhijeet...  
Shreya and Abhijeet was shocked to listen the voice. Both turned and only one name came out from their mouth...  
Shreya/Abhijeet- dayaaaa... And both looked each other with shock expressions...

A/N: so how was the chapter... Tho ab Pura flashback katham hogaya hai... Ab Sirf Sach Sab ke samne aneki der hai...Kya hoga jab Sab ko Sach pata chalega tho... Lekin ussa se phele Kya reaction hoga daya ka...  
Think and let me know...  
Till then bye and please do REVIEWS...


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys. How r u all. Thank you all for lovely reviews.  
Wish you all a very Happy New Year 2018.  
So here is the next chapter. Hope you all will like.

Abhijeet aur shreya divorce papers sign karne court jathe hai...  
Aab aage...  
In court...  
Abhijeet and shreya was waiting for lawyer to come. After few minutes lawyer came and both went inside.  
Lawyer- tho ap dono ne fasla le liya hai na...  
Shreya- ji Haan...  
Lawyer- ek baar phirse soch lijiye.. Ap dono ki shaadi ko do saal hogaya hai.. Jantha hu ki aap dono ki shaadi ek case ke doran hua tha... Lekin bohut log Ashe apne risthe ko ek aur moka detha hai... Ap dono bhi but was cut...  
Shreya- lawyer shab Maine apse phele bhi kaha hai ki hum dusro ki taraha nahi hai... Hamhara phesla phele bhi yeahi tha aur aaj bhi yeahi hai... Said looking Abhijeet...  
Abhijeet- humne talak Lena ka phesla leliya hai...  
Lawyer- tikhe ap dono inn papers par sign kardo...  
Abhijeet nodded and took out pen to sign but stopped listening voice...  
Voice- Abhijeet...  
Shreya and Abhijeet was shocked to listen the voice. Both turned and only one name came out from their mouth...  
Shreya/Abhijeet- dayaaaa... And both looked each other with shock expressions...  
Abhijeet- Daya tum yaha...  
Daya- meri chodo... Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho... Subha bhina kuch bole nikal Gaye.  
Abhijeet- haan wo ek file submit karni thi tho jaldi nikal gaya...  
Daya looking shreya- achaaa... Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho...  
Shreya- wo mai...  
Daya to lawyer- ap... Kon hai ap.. Kya chal raha hai yaha... Aur yeah papers...  
Lawyer- wo mai...Daya moved forward to take papers on table but shreya soon grabbed them and said to lawyer "lawyer shab unse khedijiye ki mujhe yeah property nahi chahiye.. Mai sign karne ke liye tayar hu..."  
Daya- property... Konsi property...  
Shreya- wo hai ek... Jo ab nahi chahiye mujhe...  
Daya was about to say but was cut by Abhijeet phone ring... After call...  
Abhijeet- sachin ka phone tha.. Ek case report hua hai.. Humhe Jana hoga...  
Shreya- tum dono jao mujhe thoda kam hai... Ussa pura karke mai crime scene par phohanch jaungi...  
Daya- acha kya kam hai tumhe... Hum bhi chal the hai na...  
Shreya- koi zarurat nahi hai... Mai kudh karlungi...  
Daya- haan karlogi tum... Jansi ki Rani Jo ho tum...  
Shreya- haan hu mai... Tumhe kya...  
Daya- tum but was cut...  
Abhijeet- bas Karo tum dono... Daya tu chal yaha se... Wo baadmai ajayegi... Saying this Abhijeet pulled Daya out...  
Abhijeet- yeah kya tarika hai Daya... Yeah koi jaga hai ladai karne ka.. Hum court mai hai...  
Daya- haan pata hai mujhe lekin shreya... But stops and turned towards Abhijeet... Abhi tum shreya ke saat kya kar rahe the...  
Abhijeet didn't expect this questions from Daya. He stammered and managed to speak with Daya..."wo mai ek case ki file submit karne aaya tha... Bas shreya milgai mujhe lawyer ke pass...".. "Ab chal humhe Jana hoga.." Saying this he sat inside...  
Daya sat in driving seat- shreya kyu kar rahi hai ashe..  
Abhijeet- kya kiya usne ab...  
Daya- wahi Jo ab court mai hua hai uske baremai bol raha hu...  
Abhijeet- kya hua hai abhi court mai... Wo kisi property ke kamse waha aai thi... Issmai kya hai ab...  
Daya- zutt kaha hai usne...  
Abhijeet tensed- zutt... Kis baremai baat kar raha hai tu... Kya zutt kaha shreya ne...  
Daya- yahi ki wo property ke kamse aai hai... Asal mai tho wo divorce ke kamse aai hai...  
Abhijeet shocked- kyaaaa.,... Tujhe kase pata... Tujse kisne kaha...  
Daya- tumhe kya hua... Itne tensed kyu hogai tum...  
Abhijeet relax voice- nahi mai tho bas puch raha tha...  
Daya- wo Jo lawyer hai wo koi property vroperty ka lawyer nahi hai... Wo ek divorce lawyer hai...  
Abhijeet shock- kyaaaaa... Tujhe kase pata...  
Daya- uske room ke bahar likha tha...  
Daya stopped car..  
Abhijeet- kya hua gaadi kyu rokdi...  
Daya- kyu ki hum crime scene par pohanch Gaye... Kya hogaya hai aaj tujhe... Tik tho hai tu...  
Abhijeet- haan mai tik hu... Dyan nahi diya Maine...  
Daya- acha chal ab... Saying this Daya moved forward..  
Abhijeet came out thinking- aaj tho sab tik hogaya hai... Lekin hamesha kismat humhara saat tho nahi dega na... Kaal agar daya ko kisi aur se pata chal gaya tho... Khethe hai na ki sach chupane se bhi nahi chuptha... Kya karu mai... Jitni jaldi hosake utni jaldi mujhe yeah maamla clear kardena hoga... Thinking this he went to crime spot... Full day all was busy in case and no one got time to talk... By evening case was solved..

In bureau...  
All was in bureau doing their work... Shreya went down... Daya went back of her and saw her in cafeteria. He went and sat in front of her.  
Shreya looked him and again concentrating on her coffee- coffee chahiye tho waha se lo... Yaha mera chehara dekhne se nahi milega...  
Daya- pata hai mujhe...  
Shreya saw him staring her continuously- Daya please go...  
Daya- chala jatha hu... Mera sawal ka jawab do...  
Shreya- mujhe kisi sawal ka jawab nahi Dena...  
Daya- Dena hoga tumhe... Aaj tak mai yeah soch tha ki tumhe sach nahi pata iski wajase tum mujse dur chali gai... Lekin kaal mujhe pata chaltha hai ki tumhe sach pata hone ke baad bhi tum mujse dur chali gai... Kis baat ki saza thi yeah shreya...  
Shreya- kya bol raha ho tum Daya...  
Daya- wahi Jo tumne kiya... Kaal aparna aur dinesh mile the... Unhone mujhe bataya ki and said what his friends said to him... Shreya was shocked...  
Daya- kis baat ki saza di tumne shreya... Tumne kudh ko saza nahi diya... Tumne mujhe saza di...  
Shreya hiding her tears- mujhe koi baat nahi karni... Saying this she moved but Daya hold her wrist and stopped her...  
Daya- bas shreya bohut hogaya yeah baagna... mujhe sab sach sunna hai... Thak gaya hu mai shreya ab aur nahi...  
Shreya- Daya bohut der hochuki hai... Ab kuch nahi hosaktha hai.,.  
Daya- jantha hu shree ki bohut der hochuka hai... Lekin mai sab tik kardunga... Ek baar boldo ki tumhe mera saat rehana hai...  
Shreya- yeah nahi hosaktha Daya...  
Daya pulled her near him and cubbed her face- kyu nahi hosaktha... Aaj bhi mai tumse pyaar kartha hu aur mujhe pata hai ki tum bhi mujse pyaar karthi ho...  
Shreya struggling to move- Daya chodo mujhe... She removed his hand from her... Meri wajase aaj tak tumhe Jo bhi taklif mile unn sab ke liye mujhe maaf kardo Daya... Aaj mai jiss mood par hu uski waja sirf mai hu... Mujhe mera haal pe chod do Daya... Said joining her hands...  
Daya caught her hands- shreya Jo hogaya ussa bhul jao... Caught her face... I love you shreya... I love you soo much... Mujhe koi sach nahi jana... Bas tum mera saat raho yeahi kaafi hai mera liye... He moved close to her but shreya pushed him...  
Shreya- bas Daya bohut hogaya... Bhul jao mujhe... Saying this she moved from there with tears in eyes. She saw Abhijeet near door.."issa se phele muskila aur baade humhe talak ke papers submit kardena hoga.. Divorce hothe hi mai tum sab ki zindagi se hamesha hamesha ke liye chali jaungi... " saying this she left..  
Abhijeet went near Daya and kept hand on his shoulder...  
Daya- kyu kar rahi hai wo asa... Kya kushi mil rahi hai ussa Ashe behave karke... Assi zindagi se acha marjana tik hai...  
Abhijeet shock- dayaaa...  
Daya- bohut dard horaha hai Abhijeet... Aaj tak iss baat se tasali thi ki ussa sach nahi pata issilye wo mujse dur hai... Lekin jab pata chala ki ussa sab sach pata hai phir bhi mujse dur hai tho nahi sambhal paraha hu kudh KO... And hugged him tight...  
Abhijeet pov- mujhe maaf karde mera bhai... Teri iss taklif ka karan mai bhi hu... Mujhe maaf karde...

A/N: so how was the chapter... Hope you all liked...  
Please do REVIEW...


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys. How r u all. Thank you all for lovely reviews.  
So here is the next chapter.

Next day in bureau...  
All was working except Abhijeet and Daya.  
After sometime Abhijeet and Daya came. All wished them and they both went to desk.  
After few minutes shreya came with file near Abhijeet.  
Shreya- Abhijeet yeah file Maine sign kardi hai. Tum bhi sign kardo. Saying this she went living file on table.  
Abhijeet was confused he opened file and saw note in it.  
"Come to terrace after 10minutes" he read and looked here and there but she was not there.  
After few minutes Abhijeet went to terrace.

Terrace...  
Abhijeet looked shreya standing near wall. He went near her.  
Abhijeet- kya baat hai shreya...  
Shreya- Jald se jald humhe divorce ki process pura Karna hoga...  
Abhijeet just node.  
Shreya- what's wrong with you Abhijeet.. Tum koi reaction kyu nahi lerahe ho... Kya divorce ki jaldi tumhe nahi hai...  
Abhijeet- asa kuch nahi hai shreya..  
Shrey- Tumhe dekha tho mujhe asa bilkul bhi nahi lagraha ki tum koi tension lerahe ho...  
Abhijeet calm tone- nahi Bas soch raha hu ki yeah sab kyu horaha hai...  
Shreya- kyaaa... Anyway mujhe aur koi baat nahi karni... Hum court Jake sari formalities puri kardenga kaal. Wase bhi maine transfer ke liye apply kardiya hai... Ek haafthe baad mera transfer orders ajayenga...  
Abhijeet shocked- kyaaaaa... Par kyu shreya...  
Shreya- yeah kasa sawal hai Abhijeet... Mujhe yaha se Jana hoga... Tabhi sab kuch tik hoga... Bhai ka gussa kam hoga... Meri wajase purvi aur bhai ke bhich jagada horaha hai... Daya kush nahi hai... Agar mai aur uske samne rahungi tho wo mera khayal mai jinna chod dega...  
Abhijeet- Ashe Jane se sab tik hojayega kya...  
Shreya- tik tho nahi hoga... Kam se kam mera khayal tho nahi ayega...  
Abhijeet- tikhe jasa tum chaho...  
Shreya- chale niche...  
Abhijeet- tum chalo mai atahu... Shreya nodded and left... Abhijeet was lost in thoughts...

In bureau...  
Purvi- Nikhil shreya mam kaha hai...  
Sachin seriously- tumhe shreya se kya kam hai... Jabse wo yaha aai hai tab se dekh raha hu shreya mam shreya mam kar rahi ho... Jitna ussa se dur rahogi utna acha hai purvi...  
Purvi was about to say but was cut...  
Shreya- ap tho wase bhi mujse dur hogai hai... Durso ko bhi dur kar rahe ho ap bhai...  
Sachin- bhai nahi hu mai tera... Tujse mai dur hua uska karan tum khud ho... Jin harkatho ki wajase mhu Kala karke aai ho uski wajase dur hua hu mai tujse... Tera nich kam ki wajase Maa baba maar Gaye... Baadchalan ho tum... Chali jao mera nazro ke samne se...  
Shreya turned and saw Abhijeet at her back- yeah baate sunne se acha mera yaha se Jana behatar hai... Kam se kam dusre tho kush rahenga mera Jane se... Said in low tone adorable to Abhijeet... And left from there...  
Daya came near sachin- yeah kase baat kar rahe ho tum sachin... Behan hai tumhari...  
Sachin- nahi hai wo meri Behan... Maargai wo ussi din jab mera Maa baba maargaye... Nafrat kartha hu mai ussa se... Saying this he left...  
Daya- kya horaha hai kuch samaj mai nahi araha... Ek taraf sachin ussa se gussa hai... Aur dusri taraf shreya koi bhi sach batana nahi chathi... Ek sach ki wajase dusro ki zindagi rukhi Hui hai... Yeah baat shreya ko kyu samaj mai nahi araha hai...  
Abhijeet pov- samaj na ussa nahi mujhe chahiye... Meri wajase shreya sach nahi bata parahi hai... Agar sach sab ke samne agai tho kya sochenga sab kya hoga tarika ka yeah soch kar itni bezati shhe rahi hai wo... Bas bohut hogaya ab... Mujhe hi kuch Karna hoga... Ek bhai ko uski Behan ka sach uska saaf dil dikhana hoga mujhe... Ek ashiqui ko uska pyaar vapas dilana hoga mujhe... Thinking this he went out. All was busy in work and left early as there was no case...

Next day...  
All came and was working except Abhijeet...  
Nikhil- Daya sir Abhijeet sir kaha hai...  
Daya- wo aaj nahi araha hai...  
Shreya confused- kyu... Kya hua Abhijeet ko kyu nahi araha hai wo...  
Daya- ussa kuch kam hai...  
All went back to work. Shreya went out to call Abhijeet. She dialed his number but he disconnected the call... Shreya was shocked... She went back to work..

Afternoon...  
All was in cafeteria... Abhijeet came inside...  
Abhijeet- hello all...  
Tarika- hi... Kaha the tum...  
Abhijeet- wo kuch kam tha...  
Daya- hogaya tumhara kam...  
Abhijeet- abhi nahi... Thoda baki hai... Aur haan mai yaha isswaqt tum shab ko yeah baatane aya ki aaj raat ka dinner mera ghar mai...  
Freddy- kis kushi mai sir...  
Abhijeet smiling- hai kuch... Sham ko pata chalega...  
Shreya- mai nahi asakthi...  
Abhijeet- koi bhahane nahi... Sab ko anahoga... Shreya jab tak tum yaha ho... Tum iss family ki member ho... Looking sachin... Koi maane ya na maane tum cid Mumbai ki family member ho... So you have to definitely come...  
Tarika- haan mam... Please come... Aaj bohut Dino baad sab Milne wale hai... I'm so excited... Abhijeet ne kisi bhi wajase plan kiya ho... Lekin mera liye tho bumper offer hai... Aaj tho mai bohut maza karne wali hu... All smiled seeing her excitement...  
Shreya- tikhe mai aungi...  
Sachin- sorry sir mai nahi asak... But was cut...  
Abhijeet- sachin jitna kaha hai utna Karo... Maine kaha na sab ko Ana hai matlab anahi hoga... No more arguments sachin...  
Sachin- par sir... But was cut again...  
Abhijeet- I'm serious sachin... Aaj tum sab ko anahi hoga... Aaj mai ek bohut baadi announcement karne wala hu... Mai chatha hu ki meri family mera saat ho... Aage tumhari marzi... Saying this he left...  
Purvi- oohoooo Daya sir lagtha hai bohut important baat hai... Kahi taru aur Abhijeet bhai ke shaadi ki baat tho nahi...  
Daya- pata nahi... Abhijeet ne mujhe tho iss baremai kuch nahi bataya... Daya was lost in thoughts...  
Sachin- agar taru aur Abhijeet sir ke baremai hai tho mai jarur aunga... Chahe koi bhi ho waha...  
Shreya was lost in thoughts thinking what might be the matter. She was tensed.  
Evening...  
All was still working.  
Acp came out from his cabin- tum sab abhi bhi yaha ho... Humhe Abhijeet ke ghar Jana hai na...  
Daya was about to say but was cut...  
Voice- yeah mujhe puchna hai...  
Acp- salukhe tarika tum dono yaha...  
Salukhe- haan...  
Daya- kya hua sir... Iss baar kya kiya mera dost ne... Said laughing...  
Salukhe- abhi tak tho kuch bhi nahi kiya... Aur pata nahi kya karne wala hai...  
Shreya- matlab kya hai sir apka...  
Tarika- shreya mam Abhijeet aaj sab ko ghar bhulaya hai...  
Shreya- haan par kyu...  
Tarika- yeah tho pata nahi...  
Shreya pov- kya kar raha hai Abhijeet... Phone bhi nahi uttaraha hai... Call karthi hu tho cut karthe hai... I hope wo koi utta shidda kam na Kare... She was lost in thoughts but came out by acp voice...  
Acp- acha abhi chale hum sab... All nodded and left to Abhijeet home. Purvi had already went as she has to cook for tonight.  
After sometime all reached. And ring the door bell... Abhijeet opened the door... And acp started questions...  
Acp- kya hua Abhijeet hum sab ko yaha kyu bhulaya...  
Abhijeet smiling- batatha hu sir... Phele ap sab andar tho aye... All came inside...  
Abhijeet- kya hua... Ashe kya dekh raha ho mujhe...  
Daya- Abhijeet yeah sab kya hai... Kyu bhulaya hum sab ko...  
Abhijeet- dinner karne ke liye... aaj hum sab milkar dinner karne wale hai...  
Sachin- wo tho tik hai sir... Par Ashe achanak se... Aaj koi special bhi nahi hai...  
Abhijeet looking shreya- special tho nahi hai... Lekin kuch baate Karna chatha hu... Thoda time spend karne ka maan kiya aaj tum sab ke saat...  
Salukhe- issiliye bol raha tha shaadi karlo Ashe sab ke saat time spend karne ka maan nahi karega...  
Abhijeet looking tarika- karlunga sir agar tarika haan bolde tho...  
Salukhe- wo tho bohut phele hi haan bolchuki hai... Abhijeet just gave a small smile...  
Abhijeet pov- jab sach pata chalega tho wo tutt jayegi...  
Daya- Abhijeet sab tik hai na...  
Abhijeet tensed- haan Daya sab tik hai... Ashe kyu puch raha ho..  
Daya- nahi kuch bhi nahi hai...  
Abhijeet- acha sir chalo khana khalethe hai...  
All nodded and moved to have dinner...  
Shreya stopped Abhijeet- yeah sab kya hai... Achanak se yeah kyu plan kiya tumne... Koi ulti kam maat Karna jissa se sab kuch baarbad hojaye...  
Abhijeet- don't worry asa kuch nahi hoga... Sab kuch tik hi hoga...  
Shreya- matlab kya hai tumhara Abhijeet... Kya karne wale ho...  
Abhijeet left without saying anything... Shreya was tensed thinking what might he be doing...  
All had dinner and sat in living room...  
Salukhe- ab tho bolo Abhijeet kya announcement karne wale ho tum...  
Purvi- haan bhai ab tho bolo... Jab se aai hu tabse puch rahi hu... Ab tho bolo...  
Abhijeet looking shreya- baata tha hu.. Phele tum wo bowl lekar aaja jismai chits hai... All looked him confused...  
Nikhil- konsi chits sir...  
Abhijeet- abhi hum ek game khel ne wale hai... Purvi ja lekar ana... Purvi nodded and went...  
Acp frustrated- Abhijeet yeah kya pagal pan hai... Tumne kaha tumhe kuch announce Karna hai.. Aur abhi yeah sab...  
Abhijeet- sir please... Sab apne apne javab miljayenga... Please thoda sa diraj rakhiye...  
Purvi came with bowl- bhai yeah lijiye... Abhijeet took the bowl and cleaned the table which was in between couch... And took out one bottle and kept it on table...  
Abhijeet stood- tho game yeah hai ki... Mai yeah bottle ghumaunga.. Aur jiske samne rukhe ga ussa inn chits mai thode rapid fire questions hai unhe answer Karna hoga...  
Freddy- matlab sir...  
Abhijeet- matlab Maine kuch sawal likha hai Maine unhe tum sab ko answer Karna hoga bhi na time liye...  
Shreya shocked- mai nahi khelsakthi... Mujhe Jana hoga.. She stood to leave but...  
Daya- kis baat se dar rahi ho tum... Kin javabo se baag rahi ho...  
Shreya- mai baag nahi rahi hu... Wo mujhe thoda kam hai...  
Daya- kam tho hotha rahega... Lekin asa sab ke time spend karne ka moka hamesha nahi ayega...  
Shreya- mai... But was cut...  
Nikhil- shree please aana ... Kitne din hogaye humhe asa time spend karke...  
Tarika/purvi- haan mam please...  
Shreya nodded and sat...  
Acp- Abhijeet tum sab khelo... Mail aur salukhe nahi khelthe...  
Abhijeet- sir please ap dono bhi kheliye na...  
Salukhe- arey chal hum bhi khelthe hai... Kitne din hogaye hai...  
Acp- acha chal tikhe... And then they start...  
All sat in round around table...  
Abhijeet spins bottle- bottle ki cap jiske samne rukhegi ussa rapid fire khelna hoga... And it stopped at Pankaj...  
Pankaj- mai... Yeaaa... Sir puchiya...  
Abhijeet- haan... And he took out Pankaj rapid fire question chit...  
Freddy- sir mai puchtha hu... Abhijeet nodded and gave chit to Freddy...  
Freddy- tho Pankaj ready..  
Pankaj- haan...  
Freddy- Abhijeet sir...  
Pankaj- tarika... All laugh...  
Freddy- Daya sir...  
Pankaj- agar yeah haat tum par paadjaye tho piyano baajne lagega... Kya baajaga... Scared tone... Pppiyaaanoooo... All laugh...  
Freddy- sachin sir...  
Pankaj- purvi ke liye pyaar aur shreya mam ko dekthe hi gussa hojathe hai... All look shreya and sachin...  
Freddy- tum rooz shuba exercise karthe ho...  
Pankaj- nahi...  
Acp- Pankaj yeah kya... Maine kaha hai na tumse rooz subha exercises karne ke liye...  
Pankaj scared- sssirr wo mai... Late sone wajase subha ankh nahi khulthi aur late hojatha hu issilye nahi karpatha hu... All laugh listening his cute complaint...  
Freddy- tum rooz champu bhai mithai dukhan ke pass rasmalai khathe ho...  
Pankaj- haan...  
Salukhe- Pankaj Maine tumhe mithai khane se maanakiya hai na...  
Pankaj- sir kya karu ghar ke pass jathe hi dukhan khula hotha hai aur mujhe khane ka maankartha hai tho khaletha hu...  
Purvi- sir Jane dijiye na... Aaj se kam khalega... Hey na Pankaj...  
Pankaj- haan... Haan sir...  
Sachin- tumhari wajase hi yeah asa hogaya hai..  
Purvi- maine kya kiya hai... Their cutr fight starts... shreya smile seeing them both close and happy for her brother...  
Freddy- acha abhi Pankaj ki baari hogai hai... Next start karthe hai...  
And they start... One by one Freddy turns come, next Nikhil, purvi, tarika, salukhe, and then left out with Abhijeet, sachin, acp, Daya, and shreya...  
And know its sachin turn...  
Abhijeet- chalo ready hojao apne rapid questions ke liye...  
Sachin- I'm ready...  
Abhijeet- pyaar...  
Sachin- purvi...  
All- oooooo... Sachvi blush...  
Abhijeet- zindagi...  
Sachin- mom dad ka ashirvad...  
Abhijeet- dost...  
Sachin- Nikhil...  
Abhijeet- Behan...  
Sachin soon- Meetu... Shreya looked him with tears in eyes...  
Abhijeet- nafrat..  
Sachin seriously- shreya... All looked shreya but she turned her face other side...  
Abhijeet- abb... Continue karthe hai... Abhijeet spins bottle. Know Abhijeet Acp Daya shreya was left... And it stopped at Daya...  
Abhijeet- tayar ho dost...  
Daya smiling- haan.. Pucho Jo puchna hai...  
Abhijeet- tarika...  
Daya- pyaari behan,.. Mera bacha... Tarika hugs him...  
Abhijeet- Nikhil...  
Daya- sab ko boltha hai ki mera student hai ... Khehatha mera jasa bana hai...  
Abhijeet- acp sir...  
Daya- mera guru, pita, my idol...  
Abhijeet- pyaar.. Asked looking shreya...  
Daya- shreya... Shreya looked him with wide eyes... And saw all eyes on her...  
Abhijeet- kabse...  
Daya lost in shreya eyes- 14saal se...  
Abhijeet- kase mile...  
Daya- training ke waqt se... All was shocked listening this... Sachin was super duper shocked...  
Abhijeet- dur kase hua tum dono...  
Daya still lost- galatfami ki wajase...  
Abhijeet- kasi galatmafi...  
Daya- shreya ko laga ki maine uska abortion karaya ...  
Abhijeet- galatfami dur nahi hui abhi tak...  
Daya- galatfami tho phele hi dur hogai hai... Lekin shreya mera pass aneke liye tayar nahi thi.. Ussa laga ki usne mujpar shak karke galat kiya... Issilye mujse dur chali gai... Bhina meri galati ke saza dedi shreya ne...  
Abhijeet- abhi bhi pyaar karthe ho shreya se...  
Daya- maarthe dam tak karunga... Yeah zindagi agli zindagi bhi mera shreya ke liye hi hai...  
Abhijeet- woo shaadi shuda hai...  
Daya- mujhe koi farak nahi padtha... Ek baar wo haan bolde sari bandan se mukt kardunga...  
Abhijeet- agar wo nahi Ana chahe tho...  
Daya- zabardasthi se bhi paalunga...  
All was shocked by his answers...  
Acp seriously- Daya kasi baate kar rahe ho... Ashe zabardasthi kisi ko nahi paa sakthe...  
Daya came out of thoughts by acp voice- sorry sir... Lekin koi sach Jane ke baad bhi dur hojaye tho maan ko bohut taklif hothi hai...  
Acp place hand on his shoulder- mai samaj saktha hu Daya... Lekin humhe kabhi kisi se zabardasthi nahi karni chahiye... Daya nodded...  
Abhijeet to shreya in low tone- itna sab kuch dekne aur sunne ke baad bhi tum Daya se dur Jana chathi ho shreya... Tumhare bhina wo aduraha hai... Sirf tum hi uski zindagi ho...  
Shreya- iss janam ke liye tho yeah zindagi kisiki bhi nahi hai Abhijeet... Said with tears in eyes...  
Tarika- ab acha continue kare...  
Abhijeet- haan... Said looking shreya...  
Abhijeet spinned the bottle.. Shreya heart was beating with 100speed tension... Bottle stopped at Abhijeet... Shreya took breath as she escaped...  
Daya smiling- chalo mai puchtha hu...  
Abhijeet- tikhe...  
Daya- acp sir...  
Abhijeet- pita... Acp smiles...  
Daya- salukhe sir...  
Abhijeet- unhe irritate Karna mai maza atta hai...  
Salukhe- Abhijeet tum Gaye mera hatho se... Abhijeet hold his ear...  
Tarika- sir mazak tha chodiye na...  
Daya- purvi...  
Abhijeet- meri pyaari choti Behan...  
Purvi side hug him...  
Daya- pyaar...  
Abhijeet- tarika... He hold her hand... I love you tarika... Tarika blush...  
Daya- Daya...  
Abhijeet- dost, yaar, bhai, saala...  
Daya- freddy...  
Abhijeet- baada bhai... Freddy hugs him...  
Daya- shreya... Shreya was tensed listening her name... And tensed thinking what Abhijeet might say...  
Abhijeet looking her- khamoshi... Zindagi ki phaheli... Mera bhai ka pyaar... Dusro ke liye kudh ki zindagi baarbad kardethi hai...  
All looked her... She turned her face to other side...  
Abhijeet- acha continue kare... Abhi sirf acp sir aur shreya hai... Dekthe hai agla number kiska hai... Kiska pool khulne wala hai...  
Tarika- pool...  
Abhijeet- arey mera matlab kiski rapid fire hogi...  
Pankaj- haan sir... Jaldi continue kariye...  
Abhijeet spinned bottle and it stopped at...

A/N: so how was the chapter... Hope you all will like...  
Please do REVIEW...  
Happy Makara Sankranthi to all...

And hearty congratulations for Janvi Chheda for new guest in her life.. In her and her husbands life. Congrats for ur first baby girl…. May God bless her….


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys…. How r u all…. Thank for your lovely and reviews…..**

 **Im sorry guys for late posting… due to some personal reasons I couldn't post story….**

 **Hope you all will understand…**

 **Here is next chapter…. Hope you all will like…**

 **Aab tak….**

Shreya said she will leave once after their divorce…. Abhijeet planned party at his house and all was playing a game….

 **Aab aage….**

All was playing game… it was abhijeet plan…. He thought by this game process he could be able to bring truth from daya and shreya mouth….

He was succeeded in doing so at daya turn and know its shreya's turn….

Last acp sir and shreya was left in the game…. Abhijeet spinned the bottle…. All was eager to know who is going to play next… but abhijeet was wishing it to stop on shreya so that he could ask her questions related to her and daya…..

Abhijeet was lost but came out by others voice…

All shouting: abhi acp sir ka turn hai…. abhijeet looked bottle and it stopped infront of acp sir….

Abhijeet thought he missed the chance of asking question to shreya….

Salukhe: chal pradyuman mai tujse sawal kartha hu….

Acp: tikhe…

Salukhe sir asks questions…

Salukhe: abhijeet

Acp: baada beta…

Salukhe: daya..

Acp: mera chota beta….

Salukhe: salukhe…

Acp: mera yaar, mera dost…. Salukhe smiled….

Salukhe: pyaar….

Acp: anitha….

Salukhe mischievously: kon hai yeah anitha… kahi humhare collage ki junior ladki tho nahi….

Acp serious: kya bol raha hai…. teri bhabhi hai… haan college ki junior bhi… said with shy smile….

Salukhe: mai tho jantha hu yaar… bacho ko bhi tho pata chalna chahiye na ki unke baade bhi kuch kam ke nahi hai… acp smiled….

Acp smiling: wo tho hai…..

Freddy: wow sir… iska matlab apka love marriage tha…. Acp nodded…..

Purvi: wowwww….. that's so sweet….. aur shreya di ap bach gai…. Apka turn hi nahi aya… all smiled but abhijeet was planning some other way.

Shreya pov: acha hua mera turn nahi aya… pata nahi yeah abhijeet ne kya kya plan kiya hai…. galathi se bhi chuk hogai tho humhara banda phut jayega…. Shreya was lost but came out by her phone ring… she looked the caller ID and was shocked to see the caller name….

Shreya received call: hh… hellooo….

Person: hello….hello…

Shreya: hellooooo…. Mujhe apki awaz nahi arahi hai… hellooo…

Person: hellooo… ap sun parhi hai kya meri awaz…. Hellooo…

Shreya: hee… but call cut…. Lagtha hai signal problem hai….. lekinnnn….

Shreya pov: Lekin yeah itne dino baad mujhe call kyu kar raha hai… kahi koi baat tho nahi…. Nahi nahi asa kuch bhi nahi hosaktha…. Yeah sach kabhi kisi ke samne nahi anachahiye…. Yeah sach mera saat jaaljayegi lekin kabhi kisiko pata nahi chalna chahiye…..

All sat and was talking with each other…. But daya got up and went to abhijeet room…

Abhijjet thought plan and texted shreya: shreya mera room mai aao… mujhe tumse baat karni hai…

Shreya looked msg and saw abhijeet moving towards his room… she slowly excused herself from crowd. No one saw her going… she went inside abhijeet room but from outside abhijeet closed room door….

Shreya looked back bcz of door closing sound. She went near door and was about to knock but stopped when she heard washroom door opening…. She turned and saw daya coming out from washroom. Daya also saw her near door…

Daya: tum yaha…

Shreya: haan… wo mujhe… she searched for words as she cant say that abhijeet called her to talk…

Daya: mujhe kyaaa…

Shreya: mujhe… mujhe washroom jana tha tho issiliye upper aagai.

Daya: washroom niche bhi hai… tho yaha kase…

Shreya didn't expect this: niche… wo… haan wo koi tha tho mai upper agai…

Daya: acha tikhe jao… he moved side and went near door and was about to open but..

Shreya: kisine darwaza band kardiya hai shayad galthi se… darwaza lock hai…

Daya turned and saw shreya. He took a breath and then realised: galthi se band nahi kiya hai… jaan buchkar band kiya hai… aur yeah abhijeet ne hi kiya hoga….

Shreya shocked: jaan buchkar… aur wo bhi abhijeet ne… nahi ashe nahi hosaktha…

Daya nodded his head and sat on bed: asa hi hai… bohut ache se jantha hu mai abhijeet ko… ussa pata hai ki mai tumhe lekar pareshan hu… tumse baat karna chatha hu… issiliye yeah sab kiya hoga… aur aaj yeah party bhi issiliye rakha hoga…..

Shreya without word went into washroom…

Shreya pov: ab mai kya karu… daya ko kase face karu…. Bahar jakar chila bhi nahi sakthe ki darwaza khole… music ke itne loud voice mai kisiko kuch bhi nahi sunai dega… aur mai jaldi jaldi mai phone niche hi rakar aiye hu….. yeah abhijeet bhi na…. kya zarurat thi yeah sab karne ki…..

Daya knock on door and says: isstaraha mujse dur rehaneke liye washroom mai chupne ki zarurat nahi hai…. bahar aao…. Mujhe washroom jana hai….

Shreya: daya abhi tho tum washroom se bahar aye the… phir se tumhe washroom jana hai…..

Daya: haan… lekin tab mai apna shirt saaf karne gaya tha…. Juice girgaya tha mera shirt ke upper… tum yeah questioning karna band karo aur bahar aao…. Daya said with serious tone…

Shreya pov: daya itne seriously bolraha hai matlab sach hi hai… phele bhi ek baar daya ki baat sune bhina bohut badi Galati ki hai… abhi phirse nahi…. Shreya came out… daya looked her and then went inside and came after few minutes…

He looked shreya stood near window and looking towards sky… he went near her and stood beside her. She was so lost that she had not seen him beside her. He saw tears at corner of her eyes….. He moved his finger and tear droplet made way on his finger… with his touch she came out of her thoughts and saw him…..

Shreya rub her tears: daya tum…. And turned other side to hide her tears….

Daya looked tear drop on his finger: socha tha ki kabhi tumhare ankho mai ansu nahi anedunga….. lekin mai nakamyab raha…..

Shreya: daya asa kuch nahi….

Daya: asahi hai…. agar ussdin mai tumse dur nahi gaya hotha tho aaj humhe yeah din nahi dekhna padtha…. Yeah sab meri galathi hai…..

Shreya back towards daya: issmai tumhari koi galathi nahi hai daya… agar koi galat hai tho wo mai hu…. Tumhare dard ka karan mai hu…. Tears flowed down her eyes…. Mai tumhe samaj nahi paiye…. Mai kabhi tumhare layak nahi thi daya….

Daya placed his hands on her arms: nahi shreya tumhare siwa mera layak koi nahi hai…. sirf tum ho mera liye…. Koi tumhari jaga nahi lesaktha meri zindagi mai….. iss janam mai agle haar jaanam mai sirf tum ho mera pyaar, meri zindagi… and hugged her from back….. please shreya mera pass aajao…. Aab tumhare bhina jina nahi hotha mujse…. Tum tumhare bhina tho mujhe moot manjur… before he could say anything shreya turned and placed hand on his mouth…

Shreya tears in eyes: bas daya bas… tumse itne saal dur rehake kudh ko bohut taklif di hai maine aur aaj bhi derahi hu…. Mujhe iss baat ki tasali tho hai ki tum mera samne ho… iss tasali ko iss umeed ko maat thodo…. Tum sahi salamat raho yeahi mera liye kushiyo ka bochar hai…. meri jineki waja….

Daya: lekin meri kushi tho tumhare saat hai shreya…. Please mera saat maat chodo… cupped her face in his palms….

Shreya removing his hands: iss janam mai tho yeah nahi hoga daya….

Daya was about to say but someone opened the door. Dareya looked door side and it was Sachin….

Sachin was shocked to see both close to each other and alone in room… he moved seriously near shreya and started shouting on her…

Sachin: kya kar rahi hai tu yaha…. Ab kya china chathi ho daya sir se… aaj itne saalo baad mujhe pata chala ki training ke waqt tu daya sir se pyaar karthi hai aur tu tu pregnant bhi thi….. pata nahi kya kya ghul kilaya hai tune shreya….

Shreya know whats going to come infront of her… she ignored Sachin words. She looked daya then

Sachin and moved out of room….

Seeing shreya's this type of behaviour Sachin became angry. He went back of her shouting loud…

Shreya getting down from steps and Sachin followed her with daya at back… listening Sachin voice pankaj off the music and all moved near them to see whats the matter…

Sachin seriously: mai tumse baat kar raha hu shreya…. Haar baar teri yeah bewakufi nahi chalegi… tune daya sir ka dil dukhaya… aur phir pata nahi kissa se shaadi karli… aur ab divorce… itna sab karna hi tha tho yaha aneki kya zarurat hai… daya sir ko itni taklif dena ki kya zarurat hai phirse unke samne akhe….

Shreya turned towards him: kis haak se ap mujse yeah sawal puch rahe hai….

Sachin losing him temper: mai tumhara bhai hu shreya…

Shreya same cool voice: bhai…. Kon bhai kiska bhai…. 3 saal phele aphi ne tho mera saat sare risthe thod diye the… mujhe maara bolke haath doliye tha na…

Sachin: aur uska karan tumhi ho…. Aur aaj agar mai tumse yeah sawal kar raha hu tho wo sirf daya sir ke liye…. Unhe pata nahi hai na tu kasi ladki hai…. mai nahi chatha ki wo phirse tumhare jaal mai fass jaye aur apni zindagi barbad kare…

Shreya hurt by his words: sahi kaha apne… kisiko nahi pata mai kasi ladki hu… tho phir kyu baat kar rahe ho mujse… dur raho na…. ooo sorry ap tho itne saalo se wahi karthe aye ho… aage bhi wahi karo…. Ek aur kaam bhi karo na bhai….. ab se jo bhi mera pass aye ussa mujse dur karne ka theka lekar baait jao na…. aur mera pheharedari ka kam karna shuru kardo ap…

Listening this Sachin became serious and he was about to slap shreya but someone stopped him by holding his hand….

Sachin in serious: sir chodiye mera haat…. Aaj iska mhu band karke rahunga mai….

Person: itne saalo se wahi kar rahi hai wo…. Mhu band hi hai uska Sachin….

Sachin: mhu tho band hai…. lekin apne chalan tho dikha hi rahi hai na….. aurat ke naam par dahba hai yea… but was cut…

Person shouting louding… all was shocked and scared by his voice: bas karo Sachin…. Ek aur shabad nahi… warna….

Shreya joining hands infront of person: abhijeet please chup hojao… mai tumhare samne haath jodthi hu…

Sachin: kyu shreya taki tumhare kartuthe sab ke samne na aye….. nahi aaj jab sabke samne sawal utthe hai tho jawab bhi dena hoga…. Abhijeet sir kya jana chahiye mujhe jab sab ankho ke samne hai tho….

abhijeet: ankho dekhi sach nahi hotha Sachin…

Sachin: mantha hu ki ankho dekhi sach nahi hotha… lekin jo kuch bhi 14 saal phele hua…. Pregnant thi yeah… training ke liye gai thi ya yeah sab karne….

Abhijeet: tho kya ismai sirf shreya ki galthi hai…. looking towards daya… kya ismai daya ki koi galathi nahi…..

Sachin: jarur shreya ka hi galthi hoga… iski zid ki wajase aur jaldbazi se fesla lena ki wajase wo sab hua hoga….

Abhijeet: zid kisi ki bhi ho lekin pyaar tho dono ne kiya tha na… haan ya na daya…..

Daya: haan….

Sachin: jab itna hi pyaar tha tho dur jane ki kya zarurat thi… galatfami thi lekin jab wo dur hogaya tho phirse daya sir ke pass jasakthi thi na….

Abhijeet: agar tum shreya ki jaga hothe aur tumhe pata chaltha ki tumhari galathi hai uski nahi tho kya tum jathe…. Sachin became silent…

Sachin: tikhe sir… jo hua wo ek galatfami thi ya kudh ko diya hua saza…. Lekin jo isne 3 saal phele kiya uska kya…. Aur aaj jo divorce ka fasla leliya uska kya.. hai koi jawab… issmai kiski galathi hai…

Shreya joining hands infront of all: bas karo ap dono… 14 saal phele jo hua aur 3 saal phele yaa phir aaj jo horaha hai issmai meri hi galathi hai…. mai ap sab ke samne haath jaodthi hu aur bol rahi hu na ki galat mai h… but was cut…

Person: galat mai hu… shreya nahi…

All looked the person with wide eyes….

Shreya: abhijeet chup hojao…

Abhijeet: kyu shreya… kyu chup hojao mai… aaj sab ko sach baata hi dethe hai… kab tak chupayenga hum yeah sach aur kyu… yeah sab humhare apne hai inhe sach jane ka pura huk hai… maine phele hi bohut der kardi… mai itna selfish hogaya ki maine kabhi tumhare baremai nahi socha…. Aaj mai sab ko sach bolkar rahunga….

Shreya: abhijeet please asa maat karo… warna itne dino ka mehanat pura meethi mai miljayega kam se kam tarika ke baremai tho socho uski tabiyat… but was cut…

Abhijeet: bas karo shreya dusro ke baaremai sochna… kab tak dusro ke liye kudh ki bezathi karwaogi, kab tak kudh ko taklif dethi rahogi…

Shreya: abhijeet mai kudh ko koi taklif nahi derahi hu… tum please bagwan ke liye chup hojao… abhijeet was about to say but was cut…

Daya finally spoke after this long discussion: yeah kya horaha hai… abhijeet tum kya bol rahe ho…

Shreya: kuch nahi daya… abhijeet tum kuch nahi bologe…. Tumhe meri kaa.. but was cut..

Abhijeet: nahi shreya aaj tumhe meri kasam….. Aaj mai bolkar rahunga aur sab ko sunna padega aur accept karna padega… jo yeah baat bardash nahi karsakthe wo jo chahe wo karsakthe hai, lekin tum hum sab ke liye apni zindagi karab maat karo… phele hi meri wajase daya ko bohut taklif hui hai…. mai aur ussa taklif nahi desaktha…. mai daya se uska pyaar nahi chin saktha…

Acp: abhijeet yeah tum kya bol rahe ho…

Salukhe: baat kya hai abhijeet…. Jo bhi hai saaf saaf kaho….

Abhijeet: sir Sachin jo shreya ko 3 saal phele ki baat ko lekar ussa karikhothi sunatha hai na sir… uska zimedar… with down head… uska zimedar **MAI HU** …..

All was shocked to listen this….. shreya feel on ground and tears flowed down her eyes….

Sachin: kyaaaa…..

Abhijeet: haan Sachin… uski waja mai hu…

Daya: abhijeet tum yeah kya bol rahe ho….

Shreya tears in eyes: abhijeet ismai tumhari koi galathi nahi hai…

Abhijeet: nahi shreya mai galat hu… apni sward ke liye maine tumhare baremai kabhi socha nahi… kabhi yeah nahi socha ki tumhare ghar wale tumse kase kase sawal karenga tumhari shaadi ko lekar tho tum kya jawab dogi…. Tarika ki zindagi bachathe bachathe maine tumhari zindagi baar baad kardi…

Acp: abhijeet tum kya bol rahe ho…. Issmai tarika kaha se aagai….

Abhijeet: sir maine ap sab se jutt kaha ki mai shreya se ek saal phele conference mai mila tha… infact ek saal phele tho shreya india mai hi nahi thi… wo tho…. But was cut….

Voice: wo tho USA mai thi…. All looked him with wide eyes…

Shreya was shocked, she stood: tum tumhe kase pata daya….

Daya: mai jab tumhare ghar aya tab maine table per tumhara passport dekha tha… lekin uss waqt mujhe abhijeet ki baat yaad nahi aai… and looked abhijeet…

Salukhe: abhijeet sach kya hai jaldi bolo…

Abhijeet: sir apko yaad hai mai 3 saal phele ek missin ke liye delhi gaya tha…

Acp: haan yaad hai… daya ko jana tha lekin tum gaye the…

Abhijeet: haan sir…. Aaj bhi mai uss fasle ko khostha hu… khas ussdin meri jaga daya waha gaya hotha tho ussi din ussa shreya miljathi… all was shocked to listen this….

Sachin: matlab…. He looked abhijeet and then shreya. Tears flowed down her eyes…. Matlab 3 saal phele shreya ne apse… he couldn't say… cut by person….

Person: 3 saal phele shreya ki shaadi abhijeet se hui thi…. All was shocked to listen this.. but was more shocked to listen from…

Abhijeet & Shreya: Taru/tarikaaaaaa….

Shreya stammering: taa…tarika tum tumhe k… k…. ka.. kase pata….

Tarika: rakhsha bandan ke din maine abhijeet ko apke piche jathe dekha… mai bhi uske piche aai tho dekha ki wo apke ghar ayatha… mujhe kuch ajib laga…. aur phir mai ghar ke andar aai tho maine apke aur abhijeet ki baate sunliye the….

Salukhe: abhijeet phele se bolo ki kya hua tha…

Abhijeet nodded and said how they solved the case bcz of which they got married and it was legalised by mistake. When they came to know that they thought of talking with all but thought it was a mistake so why to involve others and thought of getting divorced. But he got call from tarika so he has to leave and thought to talk about it later but on the same day tarika was meet with accident her parents was dead and she was in comma for 2 years and abhijeet totally forgot about his and shreya marriage… after 2 year tarika was out of comma and because of all forcing to get married to her he remembered his marriage with shreya. He spoke with her but the day she was flying to USA for 1 year on a case. After she came she was transferred to Mumbai CID and from then they tried for divorce but all came to know about shreya marriage and her divorce so they couldn't file their divorce papers. And in the meantime he came to know about daya love towards shreya…

Abhijeet: sir mai ap sab ko sach nahi baata paye kyu ki uss waqt tarika ki tabiyat tik nahi thi aur ap sab bhi pareshan the….

Acp: tho shreya ke yaha aneke baad tho bolsakthe the na tum hum sab ko sach…. Sab ko na sahi mujhe ya salukhe ko tho bol sakthe the na… ya phir daya ko….

Abhijeet: sir jab mujhe daya ke pyaar ke baremai pata chala tho mujmai himat hi nahi hui sach bolne ki…. Lekin ussa se phele maine apko daya ko bolne ki bohut khosish ki… lekin haar baar shreya mujhe rokh lethi thi… mujhe bolne se manakarthi thi…

Salukhe: lekin kyu shreya… humhe bolthi tho hum kuch na kuch sothe the na… kyu akeli itne din iss dukh ko taklif ko jelthi aaiho… kyu nahi bolne diya tumne abhijeet ko… shreya was about to say but was cut…

Voice: meri wajase…

All looked the person with confused expression…

Shreya pov: kahi issa sach tho nahi pata kyu mai yeah sab kar rahi hu, kyu sab se dur jana chathi hu….

A/N: so how was the chapter….. I hope I'm not boring you….

Tho kon hai yeah ab…..

Please do REVIEWS.


End file.
